


Oldfic 2013-2015

by Squeeb100



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Gravity Falls, Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke, Soul Eater, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (and early high school), Gen, Imported, Oldfic, a record of my middle school sins, and possibly get wiped if ff goes under, but I thought it was a shame to just let it waste away, everything I posted to ff.net between 2013 and 2015, it is old and very cringy, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeeb100/pseuds/Squeeb100
Summary: Welcome to this. I've uploaded these more for myself as a way to preserve the things I wrote in middle- and early high school, but if anyone enjoys reading it that's great I guess, and I have newer and better fics here on Ao3 for you to enjoy. I'm not including detailed trigger warnings because I don't remember everything that's in these, but I would watch out for some of the Zelda ones, which have some graphic violence, and the Soul Eater fic "a threat," which has a possibly triggering and/or offensive description of a "mental hospital" which is really more like what we might once have called an "insane asylum." It's wildly incorrect and inaccurate and probably very upsetting and I wouldn't touch it if anything in that realm makes you uncomfortable. I don't like it or the way it portrays mental illness in the slightest but I'm keeping it in here as part of the record.





	1. What This Is

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this. I've uploaded these more for myself as a way to preserve the things I wrote in middle- and early high school, but if anyone enjoys reading it that's great I guess, and I have newer and better fics here on Ao3 for you to enjoy. I'm not including detailed trigger warnings because I don't remember everything that's in these, but I would watch out for some of the Zelda ones, which have some graphic violence, and the Soul Eater fic "a threat," which has a possibly triggering and/or offensive description of a "mental hospital" which is really more like what we might once have called an "insane asylum." It's wildly incorrect and inaccurate and probably very upsetting and I wouldn't touch it if anything in that realm makes you uncomfortable. I don't like it or the way it portrays mental illness in the slightest but I'm keeping it in here as part of the record.

Welcome to this. I've uploaded these more for myself as a way to preserve the things I wrote in middle- and early high school, but if anyone enjoys reading it that's great I guess, and I have newer and better fics here on Ao3 for you to enjoy. I'm not including detailed trigger warnings because I don't remember everything that's in these, but I would watch out for some of the Zelda ones, which have some graphic violence, and the Soul Eater fic "a threat," which has a possibly triggering and/or offensive description of a "mental hospital" which is really more like what we might once have called an "insane asylum." It's wildly incorrect and inaccurate and probably very upsetting and I wouldn't touch it if anything in that realm makes you uncomfortable. I don't like it or the way it portrays mental illness in the slightest but I'm keeping it in here as part of the record.

Going through these brought back a lot of cool memories, and I'm glad I'm saving them here. They're a part of my history and a minuscule part of fandom history and Ao3 exists to preserve things like this. I cringe, but I'm glad. I haven't read through these recently (some in SIX YEARS), so I'm not fully aware of what lies within. Enter at your own risk.

The original ANs are still attached in bold. Multi-chapter fics were condensed into one chapter each.


	2. 6/19/2013: Only the Beginning (Princess Mononoke)

What is their world like, the humans? They work all day in their loud, smelly town. They dig away at our mountain and destroy our forest. What is the mindset of these strange two-leggeds? I wouldn't know. I am not one of them. I am a wolf.

* * *

The day dawned bright and clear. I stretched and yawned, tucking the wolf pelt I wore behind me. I was excited. Today was the day; I was doing something big.

Mei and Kodami also got up, their ears pricking. Funny children. I stood up and climbed onto Kodami-chan's back. I usually rode her. As we trotted through the forest, another presence fell in beside us.

"Did you sleep well, San?" A deep, harmonious voice inquired.

"Very well, thanks, Moro. You?" I replied in the wolf language, as the large wolf pulled up beside us. She was about as tall and long as my two little wolf-sisters put together, and her twin tails brushed the ground, a sign that she was a God. Moro-no-Kimi, the Wolf God, was my mother.

"Fine," Moro said. I could tell her mind was on something else. I could guess what it was.

"Mother, I'm still going tonight," I said in irritation. "You can't stop me."

"I wouldn't try to, Princess. I just worry every time you go." At these words, I became interested. _Moro? Worried? _The wolf was not known for her kind and generous nature.

"I'll be fine," I assured her. "Humans are idiots."

* * *

All that day I watched the mountainside eagerly. At the first movement, I swung onto Kodami and the three of us (Mei, Kodami and I) pounded through the forest. _Watch out, Eboshi,_ I thought triumphantly. _I'm coming for you. _The only way to stop the humans is to scare them. And the only way to scare them...

I could see the humans loading their guns. Even when hauling rice over the mountain, they were prepared, I reflected. I scanned the pack of humans for my prey. _There! _Eboshi Gozen. I zoned in on her.

"Look out! It's Princess Mononoke!" A tall, fearful man cried, raising his gun. Mononoke. That's what the humans call me; I hardly know what it means, but I think it's something like "beast" or "spirit." I bowled the man over the edge of the cliff as he fired his gun.

I have no weakness. But I have a fear. I fear the guns of the humans. As soon as they started shooting, I was terrified. The world was suddenly a blur of sounds and smells that I didn't know. I was a fish out of water.

Then the shooting stopped.

I looked up slowly. As if on cue, Moro leaped into the mass of humans, sending up screams. Guns fired out of the chaos, and a bullet caught my mother in the neck. She fell into the abyss.

"Moro!" I cried, panicked, and followed her the fastest route down.

* * *

I found her in the river. She was fine, but I sucked the blood from her wound to prevent her from choking on it. I paused.

I whipped around as I heard a crunch behind me. A young boy, hardly out of puphood, was standing on a log in the river. I glared at him, spitting out the blood. He looked so...strange.

"I am Ashitaka, the last surviving prince of the Emishi tribe. I mean you no harm. What is a girl like you doing in the forest?"

_Girl? _I said nothing, fuming at him. I thought that perhaps if I was angry enough, and stared hard enough, "Ashitaka" might explode. Or spontaneously combust. Or at least be singed.

It didn't work.

I stared at him, wiped my mouth, and swung onto Kodami again.

"Wait!" The boy called.

"Go away!" I retorted, disappearing into the forest. Moro smirked at the dumbfounded Ashitaka before following.

I wish I could say that was the last I saw of the Emishi boy, but I can't.

That was only the beginning.

* * *

**So, how was it? Please review, but I will disregard explicit language. My first fanfic! OMG ECXITED! **

**This story takes place surrounding the time when Ashitaka first meets San. The story in the movie was from Ashitaka's POV, so maybe it would be nice to know what San was thinking. Apparently, she was trying to set him on fire. Or at least burn two little holes in his shirt! ;)**

**Story inspired by an instructor at camp. I wrote it at camp, hence the shortness.**

**Don't be scared to point out mistakes!**

**See u later,**


	3. 6/26/2013-10/9/2013: Shadow's Revenge (Legend of Zelda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was 13 and excited to finally be part of the internet and it shows
> 
> This used to be an Inuyasha crossover but nothing came of it. That's why I keep mentioning Inuyasha for no reason. I remember I wrote a whole chapter where Inuyasha was looking for cheeseburgers but that was too much for even 13-year-old me to handle.

**Chapter one is up! So it starts out with Link, but characters will be switching every chapter. Yes, it is short. But it's 1 page on my typing program and 5 pages in my notebook, so, long enough.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Inuyasha :( **

**The resistance was invented by Nintendo, as was the hidden village, and I do not own "trust me, trust me," (happy mask salesman)**

**Claimer: The storyline is completely mine, I'm a poet and I know it!**

* * *

Link walked slowly, cradling a bundle of straw. It was surprisingly heavy, as straw goes. He did not want to drop any of the precious crop. Supplies were in...well, short supply. Link smiled to himself. Resisting was hard work.

"Wouldn't it be so much easier if we just took supplies from Castle Town like we're supposed to?" He reflected to his boss, Rusl, while dumping an armload of straw into the wagon. The horses snorted as the cart jolted.

Rusl snapped the reins and Link hopped onto the wagon as it lurched away. He stood between the wheels on one side. One of his hands was used to hang on to the cart, and he used the other to shade his eyes from the late afternoon sun, which flickered tauntingly between the branches of the oak trees.

"Well," Rusl said thoughtfully as he expertly avoided ruts in the overgrown road, "I suppose we wouldn't have to work as hard, but the point of being the Resistance is to _not_ do what the Princess wants. She exploits us, and we won't have that. We must resist."

There it was; that familiar slogan. "We must resist." Link had been hearing that one for almost his entire life – seventeen years, now. His smile disappeared. It seemed that no one ever took him seriously, and it was starting to become irritating.

One of the horses snorted. They were a funny pair, the cart horses. Epona and Faye. Epona was a speedy, spirited, quick tempered mare. She was a tall, muscular palomino. You could spot faint dapples on her haunches and shoulders, if you looked closely enough. Faye, however, was a muddy gray color with a silver mane and tail. Although her conformation was all wrong, Faye was intelligent, gentle, and hardworking. The two were best friends, and could hardly be separated.

Epona was the one who had snorted. Of all the horses in the Hidden Village, Link loved Epona best. He had a special connection with her, and she would do whatever he wished. No one else could handle the fiery mare at all, though. Link fought constantly to prevent her from being slaughtered for meat. He always laughed about having his own little resistance within the Resistance.

Link gripped the cart with both hands as it bounced into the village. The sign said "Hidden Village," but Princess Zelda knew perfectly well where it was.

Link looked over his shoulder at the terraced hayfields. They looked like giant stair steps cut into Death Mountain. And then he looked closer, and saw...a glimmer of light. Slowly, a pillar of smoke began to rise from the field. Panic awoke inside him.

"Fire! The crops are burning!" A panicked villager confirmed Link's fears. There were women and children working up there, alone! They were in _danger!_ Without a second thought, Link swung into the driver's seat of the wagon, which Rusl had abandoned.

"Hyah!" Epona leaped forward as the reins snapped her neck, and Faye followed in full gallop, trying her best to keep up with the younger horse.

"Link! Stop right there!" The rest of Rusl's words were drowned out as the cart clattered out of the village once again.

* * *

Malon coughed as she ran about the smoldering field, tugging women and children up from the charred ground. Heat waves distorted her vision, and a hot wind kept sending her smoke-stained red hair flying into her face.

"Come on!" She called, her voice husky from smoke inhalation. "Get up!" Then "Help!" She knew it was no use; the village was miles away.

"Malon!" A faint, familiar voice sounded on the wind. _That's it, _Malon thought. _I'm dying._

But the voice came again, louder this time. "Malon?"

"Link, over here!" Malon was flooded with relief. Someone had come to help!

A wagon clatttered into the ring of fire. Two did, in fact, but one was much more beautiful than the other. A palace carriage.

"Malon, get everyone into the wagon, now. Stand, Epona!" Link walked over to confront the carriage.

"But-"

"Now!" Link called menacingly over his shoulder, outlined in the red light of the fire.

* * *

Link breathed deeply. Mistake. He tried to remain dignified and hold off a coughing fit. He could have sworn that they could hear his heart pounding back at the village as he stepped up to confront the princess of Hyrule.

* * *

**I may not be updating for awhile. Then again, I might update tomorrow. But July is busy for me, so no more Shadow's Revenge 'till August! Sorry for that, but can't help it. No skoolz! No skoolz! Summerz wented too fastes!**

**Squeeb100**

***

**Back with chapter 2! Yaaaaay! So sorry for the long wait, guys. If you're even enjoying this. I hope you are, but I have no way of knowing or fixing it if you don't REVIEW.**

**Thank you to Sesshomauruismine99 for the review.**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda or Inuyasha = not mine.**

**Claimer: I claim my plot and my OC, Erinna, and I claim the right to eat all the pudding in my cat's shoe.**

**Here marks the introduction of our OC, Erinna. *applause***

**No, don't applaud for her. She is nasty.**

**So, if you're still reading this, stop it and read the story.**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

Princess Zelda looked down at the one who had dared oppose her. She snorted, putting on her best scorning act. He was but a boy, who looked as if he was not even of age.

"Who dares oppose the High Princess of Hyrule?" She asked, stepping down the stairs of the coach. Her white and gold dress was already collecting ash.

"I, Link, wish to speak with Her Highness." The figure uttered the appropriate response.

"Link." The princess said. His name felt familiar on her tongue. "Is that your _only_ name?" Perhaps Link had been the adopted cover name of some bandit or another.

"Yes." The boy dipped his head. Zelda noticed that while the boy was courteous, he was careful not to be too polite.

"Link, you are to address me by Your Highness, Princess, or Ma'am. Do you understand?" She stared into his ice blue eyes, extending a hand formally.

Link held her gaze defiantly. "No, I do not." The boy's voice was soft, but firm.

Zelda jerked her hand back. "What?!" She snapped. What did he think he was doing? She was the _princess!_

Link raised his voice. "I do not understand why I should show respect to one who does not return it to me. I do not understand why I am obliged to follow one who rules her people without dignity. I do not-"

"Enough!" Zelda was through with this. She snapped her fingers, and two of her guards immediately secured the boy.

"See why I should call you princess." He had lowered his voice considerably, but now he raised it again. "You, who treats her people like this, burning their crops. These people – this is their livelihood! You destroyed it. Not only that..." His voice was nothing short of a yell now, "But you nearly destroyed _them_!"

The few people who stood behind Link cheered. They were resisting her openly, and this peasant boy was their leader! She had been told what to do if things got out of hand like this.

"Now I ask you this:" Link went on. "Am I clueless, for not understanding this? Or am I _right?" _His last word was almost a growl. Zelda stared the boy in the eye, then, quick as lightning, unsheathed the sword that had been hidden. She spun the glinting saber and pointed it at Link's chest. "Be quiet, or I'll run you through, _peasant! _You have no right to speak to me like this." Link was quiet, and stared icily at her. His expression was stormy. Then he spoke.

"Again, you ask me to obey you. I think I've made my answer plain."

Zelda held eye contact with him for a second longer, then sheathed her elegant saber. "Release him." She whipped around and stepped back into the carriage. Link was deposited into the ash, unconscious, with blood trickling from his forehead where one of the knights had kicked him.

"Get us out of here before the fire closes in," She ordered, staring out the window. A tear slid down her cheek. _Only a few more minutes, Zelda, _she thought to herself. _Then you can drop the act._

Rain fell in thick sheets past the tower window. Zelda stared at the streets of Castle Town. They were empty now; the rain had chased all the people inside. She looked at the dark alleys, hiding their secrets from everyone. Shadows. Secrets. Darkness.

She could not stop thinking about that boy, either. He was so familiar to her. Zelda was sure that she had known Link, at some point, but she had never met him. She felt sorry for the way she had treated him, but she couldn't bear the thought of what could happen if she hadn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rapping at the door.

"Come in," she said, dread paralyzing her. She didn't have to look at the opening door to know who was coming in. "Good afternoon, Erinna." Zelda swung around, forcing a sunny smile as the Mage entered.

"No it's not," The figure answered abruptly. She was concealed in a dark robe, but she tossed the hood back as she strode toward Zelda. She had wavy, white-blonde hair, just a tinge lighter than Zelda's, but Erinna's was highlighted with coal black. When the girl moved, her eyes changed color, so Zelda wasn't really sure which was correct. She assumed that it was blue, the color of her own eyes.

"I would ask if all went well," Erinna said in an icy, smooth voice, "But I can tell that it didn't. Who was is this time, _Highness?" _She said it scornfully, as she always did when addressing Zelda at all formally.

"A boy," Zelda said, not making eye contact with Erinna. "He was about the same age as us, but he spike so bravely – as if he was the leader of the Resistance."

"What was his name?" Erinna demanded.

Zelda didn't know why she felt so reluctant to say the boy's name in the presence of her advisor. "Link." She choked out.

Erinna immediately became more interested. "Link..." She said the name slowly, almost as if she was savoring it. "Now that is a name I have not heard in a long time."

Zelda looked at her advisor. Seventeen years was not a very long time.

"What did he do?" Zelda was trying her best not to answer the Mage's question, but any mage, especially the Shadow Mage, is very good at learning what he or she wants to know. Before she knew it, Zelda was speaking, her tongue moving of it's own free will. She told the entire story, leaving nothing out.

"Idiot!" Erinna yelled. "Why did you not kill him when you had the chance?"

"I-I...I couldn't." Zelda stammered. "He was so...noble. And everything he said was so true! Erinna, I'm tired of ruling like this. I will not do it any longer."

"You will!" Erinna roared, sticking a finger in the princess's face. "You will continue to rule exactly as I tell you to, or I will destroy your town! Your kingdom!" Her voice softened. "My dear sister, that boy will be the end of us. You will rule as I tell you to, or else."

"Yes, Erinna." Zelda said slowly, fighting her own tongue.

* * *

**So, review. I have trouble writing long things, and I feel like this is moving really fast. So, please, please tell me and I will thank you.**

**-Squeeb**

***

**Hey! Listen!**

**There's a new chapter! Listen!**

**Okay, I just felt Navi-ish. New chapter. Yayzers, yayzers, yayzers. YAYZERZ!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

**Claimer: I own the Battle of Shadows (which was fun to come up with) and the awesomeness of my story.**

**R&R!**

* * *

When Link blinked awake, the first thing he saw was Malon; she was leaning over him, and for a moment, he was startled. He quickly relaxed, however, as she blinked slowly, like an animal showing its trust to its master. It took a moment, but the girl slowly came into focus. The redhead was smiling softly and speaking gently to him. Link tried to make out her words, but it took too much effort and triggered a massive headache. He closed his eyes. Slowly, the words came into focus as well.

"Is he out again?" Malon was asking worriedly. Link didn't know who else was in the room that she could be asking, but he figured he would soon find out.

"No." It was Rusl's voice. "Look at his chest, how he's breathing. It's much faster than before, so he's still awake." The voice came from fairly nearby, and its master sounded tired.

"Oh." Malon responded. As his headache faded slightly, Link opened his eyes again. He slowly came to realize that he was on a bed, and Malon was sitting next to him. She had probably been tending to him. Link took a deep breath, using his legs to scoot up into a sitting position, wincing as he felt a sharp pain in his chest and the worsening of the constant ache in the back of his head. He looked down at his torso, and realized it was bandaged.

"Back in the land of the living, I see," Rusl's voice came again. "We were starting to worry. That knight must have hit you pretty hard for you to be unconscious for two days." Link looked up in surprise. Rusl was sitting at the end of the bed in a wooden chair. His elbows were propped up against the footboard, and his face was cupped in his hands. He looked as exhausted as he sounded.

Link was still staring at him in shock. "Two – what?" He tried to think back to the events of two days earlier. He forced his way through the migraine, and remembered. He remembered the princess, the fire, the knights. He remembered the guard kicking him, but after that it was just a big blank up until this moment. He gasped. "Is everybody okay?" He asked anxiously.

Rusl shifted his position, smirking slightly. "Yes, thanks to your mindlessly heroic actions. Malon said the princess almost _killed _you!" His expression became grave. "Do you know that she drew blood? Link, what on earth possessed you to confront her like that?"

"We were so _worried,_" Malon put in her two-cents as she changed the bandage on Link's forehead – he hadn't noticed that one before now. "I thought you'd _die!_" She squirmed uncomfortably, as if she still remembered the dread she had felt.

Link sighed. "I know. I was stupid – I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I thought all of the villagers would die, and then, the princess...and I..."

"You _weren't thinking!_" Malon cried, finishing his sentence for him.

"Geez, you sound like my _wife _or something," Link chuckled. Rusl looked at him coldly.

"Link, it isn't funny. I'm worried about you. You're turning out just like..." He paused and licked his lips anxiously, then looked at Malon. She seemed to be the cause of his hesitation. As if picking up on his message, Malon stood up with the bandages.

"I'll go get some...something," She said, closing the door with a wink and a slightly confused expression. "You two talk." Rusl and Link watched in silence as the redhead closed the door. Then Link's gaze switched to Rusl.

"Like who?" He asked. Rusl looked at him questioningly, and Link clarified. "Who am I turning out just like?"

"Your father," Rusl answered shortly. Link wasn't sure whether he should be offended by this or not, but he was just curious. This was the first time anyone had said anything about his parents other than that they didn't want to talk about his parents. Link nodded, encouraging Rusl to continue, while scooting back up against his pillow; he had started to slide down into the bed.

"Link," Rusl began, standing up. He started to pace the room, which was usually a sign that there was about to be a really nice, long lecture. Either that or he was really uncomfortable. In this situation, Link decided, it was probably both. "Link, your father was a great man. I want you to know that. I know that sometimes it may seem like he did something...wrong, the way we don't talk about him, but that's not the case. The fact is, he did something great. Stupid, but great.

"Back before you were born, your father and I were great friends. Inseparable, in fact. We came from the same village, went to the same school, then trained as knights together. We were knighted together, too – he was my closest friend. Our relationship was somewhat like that which you share with Malon; you're such close friends, and you do so much together, that you almost become siblings. Your father, Link, was like my brother. I know they say that all the knights in your squad are your brothers, but this was different. We were closer than that.

"But despite all the close scrapes, charades, and battles that we weathered together, your father and I were two opposite personalities. I was the cautious one, nervous, studious, and, I'll have to admit, a little bit cowardly." Here Rusl paused to smile, then went on: "Your father, who was also named Link, was heroic, courageous, and stubborn. You're a lot like him, and don't you deny it. What you did two days ago was proof. Your father also had a wife, Hena, who lived in Castle Town, and she was pregnant with their first child. But in the Battle of Shadows, the one that is prophesied through stories, our lives changed. Forever.

"As you know, the battle of shadows was a raid by the Gerudo, being without a leader after he was deceased by your father's hand. You've heard of Ganondorf, correct? Anyway, the Gerudo raided the castle and killed the king and queen, leaving their two young daughters orphans. Your father and I were each leader of our own squadron, and we both rushed to take on the invaders. But they were fierce fighters, and their weapons had been enhanced by means of witchcraft. All of our knights were quickly slain, and we were left to fend for ourselves. I found myself cornered by a Gerudo woman, and she would have slaughtered me without a second thought, if it had not been for your father. He intervened, saving me.

"He told me to run, to save myself and the twin princesses, but I couldn't move. I was in shock, and I stood there. I didn't do anything. I watched the Gerudo kill him. My best friend. My brother. And I couldn't do anything. I _wouldn't _do anything. Maybe if I had, he would still be alive. Maybe..." Rusl stopped talking and hid his face. Link was about to ask what was wrong, but then Rusl cleared his throat and continued.

"When the Gerudo were finally driven off, I knelt by your father's side. He was still living, although it wouldn't be so for long. His final request of me was to take his child, whom was due any time now, and hide him or her from any invaders. He told me to teach his child the art of swordsmanship, in the hope that he or she could one day defend the kingdom of Hyrule in his place. Then he died.

"Shortly after that, Hena died in childbirth. I named their son after his father, Link. And I took him and hid him and started a village with any other knights who were hiding from the newly risen ruler, our current Princess Zelda. I taught him the art of the sword, but I kept his past from him in the hope that he wouldn't make his father's mistakes. Or mine.

"Your father also told me to give you these when you were ready for them." Rusl turned and took up a bundle of green. He unfolded it, revealing a tunic and a sword. "This is the Master Sword," he stated, laying it across Link's lap. "It is a sword with the power to banish evil, if its master is worthy. But don't get your hopes up," Rusl added, looking over Link's head, out the window, to avoid the boy's hopeful gaze. "Your father was the only one who could wield it, so I doubt you could...even..." his words faded as he looked back at Link. The boy grinned, amused by his mentor's shocked expression. Link was sitting in the bed, the unsheathed Master Sword held in his left hand.

"So it's true," Rusl whispered to himself. "You are his reincarnation."

"What?" Link asked, having overheard. "Reincar – what?" He stared at Rusl, and he was sure that his eyes were as wide as plates. "How is that even...what?"

Rusl looked at him, startled. He hadn't meant for the boy to overhear his comment. "Yes, reincarnation. You're so much like your father that many people have come to believe that you _are _his spirit, reborn. I never believed it, but now, it seems as if the rumors could be true."

"Oh," Link stated simply, but he tuned out as Rusl explained the green tunic. He didn't understand anything anymore - he had thought he knew who he was, and he knew his purpose in this world. Now, he wasn't so sure.

There was also the matter of his parents; he had expected to _feel_ something when Rusl finished the explanation. Understanding, shock, anger, fear, joy...but he didn't feel anything. He just felt numb, like too much information had been injected into his brain at one time. Who was he? Was he Link, _him _Link, or _his dad _Link?

He didn't know.

* * *

Link was awake the next morning before dawn. He walked over to the window and looked out at the buildings surrounding the inn, where he had found out from Rusl he was staying currently. The sky was dim, the lighting that of about four o' clock in the morning, but Link was startled by the warm stillness of the air. It was going to be a hot day.

When Malon cracked open the door at noon, Link was still at the window. She smiled and walked over. It was sweltering hot, she realized as she looked out the window – she could see the heat rising off of everything in sight.

"Hot out," Link remarked, startling Malon. She had obviously thought he was too enveloped in his own mind to have noticed her, but this was apparently not the case. He continued, without looking at his friend. "I think a storm's brewing. It feels strange, almost ominous. Like something...big...is going to happen today."

Malon mumbled something incoherent and shuffled her feet

"What's that?" Link turned to look at her. She _was _almost sisterly in the way she treated him. This might just be because of the fact that they were the only kids their age in the village, but _still_.

"I said, um, yeah, that something big might happen." Malon whimpered, shuffling her feet ever more violently. Link smirked knowingly.

"Malon, what are you hiding from me? Tell me. Now." Satisfaction crept over him as he saw that Malon's secret was becoming too much for her and threatened to spill over. Then she blurted, without taking a single breath in between her words:

"Rusl is leading the village in an attack against Hyrule castle like a coup d'etat or something but I didn't have a say in it so please don't get mad at me because I tried to stop them and they wouldn't listen and please don't follow them because you aren't healed and you would probably hold them back or something and I don't want you to die so please don't go because if you do you will probably die because Rusl and the others are probably already dead that's a problem please don't get mad!" Here she stopped as she had exhausted her voice, and stood, red-faced, panting for breath. Then she clamped her hands over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that," she mumbled through her fingers.

Link would have looked at her and laughed had the situation not been so serious. But as it was, he looked up and scowled. "They're _what_?"

"They're, er, going to raid Castle Town." Malon slowed down enough for Link to process what she was saying. "And I wasn't supposed to tell you because they didn't want you following."

"Following?" Link asked, almost sounding calm. The serenity in his eyes was almost worse than outright anger, though, Malon decided. She knew it was a mask, a dam that could break at any moment. "They shouldn't even be_ going_," he said, his voice rising. The dam was cracked. "Do you know how many knights the princess has?" Here came the flood.

"Link,"

"Malon, they'll be crushed! You should have told me, and I would have stopped them! I don't support this! Make them stop, or I will!"

"Link, they already left." Malon whispered, twiddling her thumbs nervously behind her back. Link stood up and marched over to the door without a word. He held it open, and gestured stiffly to show the girl out. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously. "Why am I leaving?"

"Because." He replied shortly.

"Because why?" Malon pressed.

"Because I'm going to change," He sighed.

"Okay, bye!" Malon exited hurriedly.

* * *

Two sets of footsteps shook the ground as Link and Malon strode brusquely toward the stables. Link was almost running, and Malon was hanging onto the sleeve of his green tunic (he'd changed into it) and begging him to reconsider.

"Link, I really don't believe this is a very good idea at all," she said, for about the fifth time. "You're still recovering!"

"And I'm_ still_ going after them," Link retorted, exasperated, as he slid oped the barn door.

"Why? What difference will one person make?"

"A big one, if I hurry and turn them back before they get there. I'll have to move fast," he said, sliding a saddle off the saddle rack, "which is why I'm taking Epona."

"But I don't _trust_ her," Malon complained as Link tightened the girth strap onto the palomino's wide belly. She was a Belgian Draft horse, which meant she was large, but Epona was fast and would do anything for her master.

"I do," Link said almost simultaneously with the large crack of thunder overhead. In the way thunder does, it seemed to break the cloud barrier, and the rain poured down loudly onto the tin roof, creating a constant din. Malon grudgingly offered Link the reins.

"No reins. No time. I can do without," he assured her as he clambered onto the horse. He did look kind of heroic, thought Malon, with the tunic and the sword. Even the strange hat he had insisted on wearing added to the image. "I'll be fine," he smiled, before he and the Epona took off into the rain. Malon watched in apprehension as horse and rider thundered away, their course set for Castle Town.

* * *

**Okay, hi. So, new chapter, did you like it? Or was is just boring lame boringness? And yes, I ** ** _do _ ** **know that Malon trusts Epona in the game. I feel like the story is beginning to improve.**

**I'M THINKING OF REMOVING THE INUYASHA COMPONENT OF THIS STORY: Because the Inuyasha part of this story seems random in the storyline at this point, I'm thinking of removing it. Please review and tell me if you oppose to that idea. I will remove it next week unless I am told to do otherwise by a reader.**

**The next chapter will be Kagome? I lied. It will be Zelda. Sorry to the people who are reading this for the Inuyasha-ness, it just isn't working out for me.**

***Random tidbit.* ** **Just finished Twilight Princess! Yes, I ** ** _am_ ** ** lame. But it made me so happyz! "After Twilight Princess" has been added to the long, long list of fanfictions that I will write someday - we have to know where the heck Link went during the credits! But I loved the end of the game, and it made me happy to kill Ganondorf. His long, drawn out, rigor mortis death really ticked me off, though. It's like, die already, dude! And I feel bad for Link, who had to go retrieve his sword from the depths of Ganon's stomach. Anyway, it was really fun and I've already started it over and in one day made it to Kakariko village. The Forest Temple's a lot easier the second time, it turns out. *End random tidbit.***

**Review to tell me how to improve upon this chapter!**

**Squeeb100 is out! PEACE!**

*******

**Okay, finally. The story? Well, I lost my muse, got sick, couldn't find my muse, got viciously attacked by homework, wrote some, found my muse, started typing, got interrupted...** **But it's here! OK, I know it takes me ages to update, but i need good grades and i wonder what's happened to the grades of those people who update really often. This chappy's a little short and moves kind of quickly, but I tried. There will be so much more to this story, please follow and review.**

**Thank you to: Sesshomauruismine99, Guest, Sapphirewolf, and Forestfire5 for reviews . Please keep them coming, and ideas are always welcome (there is some secret passage in this for Forestfire5).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. There. I said it.**

**Claimer. I own my story. And Erinna. I really love names like Aaron, Arron, Eron, and Erinna. Hmmm...**

* * *

The heat was rising off of every imaginable surface, wafting upwards into the hot, stifling air. The cloud cover was doing nothing but taunting the parched ground with an empty promise of soothing rain. Every once and a while, it would increase the yearning of the hot earth by scattering some, but the drops were few and far between.

Looking out the tower window, Zelda noticed rain over the mountain range and cursed the day that the drought had started. As if in taunting reply to her thoughts, thunder boomed in the distance, causing the princess to flop down onto her bed with an aggravated sigh. In all the splendor of her room and life, the princess felt like a prisoner in her own castle. Erinna was the true ruler, governing the land of Hyrule from behind the scenes. She was the corrupt one, using her sister as a figurehead to supplement her plans.

As usual, the mere thought of the Shadow Mage announced her presence in the room. Zelda sat up abruptly in surprise and Erinna looked into her eyes. The princess shivered; whenever Erinna stared _at_ her, it was more like she was staring right _through_, into Zelda's mind, manipulating whatever thoughts were in there and molding them to fit her own desires. The Mage's expression was blank, as usual, but her eyes were dark.

"Highness," Zelda's twin began, "Lady Impa has informed me that an attack party has appeared on the horizon. I suggest that you hide yourself." In this case, "suggest" meant "command."

Zelda stood up and walked briskly over to the window. There was a small cloud of dust on the horizon, just barely visible, coming from the direction of Death Mountain. "Do you think it's the Resistance?" Zelda asked.

"More than likely," Erinna drawled in her lilting voice. She responded to the princess's question with no more than a small twitch in the corner of her mouth.

"But it's such a small-"

"Don't underestimate them, sister. Especially that boy, Link. It wouldn't be good if he found you. Not good." Erinna emphasized the last few words.

"He didn't seem evil at all," Zelda insisted. "I do not believe that he would harm me in any way."

"He would," the mage spoke gravely, as if she were sure of Link's malicious intentions. "You must hide yourself, Zelda. I will stand as a decoy and annihilate the threat."

"How lovely," Zelda muttered, vacating the room. Immediately she could breathe more easily; whenever Erinna was around, the air seemed to be charged with tension and darkness – the atmosphere got noticeably thicker.

Zelda trotted down the winding tower stairs with an air of purpose. She knew exactly how she would escape. Flight after flight she went, ceaseless in her determination, but she paused momentarily when a huge crack of thunder came from somewhere overhead. The princess knew that it had brought rain, and possibly the attackers, with it. The castle was cloaked in danger, with Erinna, the Resistance, and any other unknown dangers it had in store. Zelda ran faster, holder her dress up around her ankles and tripping every few steps, descending down and down into the darkness, directly to the dungeon. She knew of a secret passage down out of the palace to a back alley in town, and besides, no one expected to find the High Princess of Hyrule in the sewer. It was unbecoming.

At this point, it had been dark for long enough that Zelda's eyes had adjusted and she could move fairly safely as long as she could see what was ahead of her. However, what was under her was a crucial detail that was so easily missed; she was startled when she stepped into ice cold water. After a shivering breath, she waded deeper, up to her waist, not really bothering to keep her dress dry or worry about where this water and been and what was in it. The princess wandered on, each footstep generating a sploshing noise as the water smacked repeatedly against the wet stone walls. Finally, she reached solid (if somewhat moist and slimy) land.

The next few minutes (or was it days?) seemed like a nightmare to the poor princess. The keese flew in her heair and she had to keep running from rats. Something seemed to lurk in every shadow, and once or twice Zelda found herself suddenly shoulder deep in cold slime. The one thought that continued running through her mind, driving her on, was that she would soon be safe, and, more importantly, away from Erinna. For Zelda wasn't planning on returning to the castle – she didn't know where she would go, but she would be free.

After what seemed like decades, Zelda reached a point where the ground began to slope back upward, and she started to run; there was a muted light at the end of the tunnel, and she emerged into the sudden din of the storm and a fight. She was in the alley near the bar, and it was nearly dark. The princess took a fleeting glance at the sign heralding the bar entrance and then walked into the main alley.

The first thing she noticed was that she was drenched and exhausted, her escape having finally caught up with her; she collapsed into the street, her clothes plastered to her body. The second thing was that, indeed, the Resistance was here. They were not killing, only doing harm to the vending stalls and houses. For a moment, Zelda wanted to interfere, but stopped. This was not her problem. She had given up her job as princess. Erinna could have it. Now her only problem was where she would go and what she would do now.

As if in answer to her problem, Zelda felt the ground shake. She looked up, startled, just in time to see a large golden horse round the corner ahead of her.

She recognized that palomino from somewhere.

For a moment, it seemed that the large horse would crush the princess beneath its oversized hooves; the pounding grew closer and closer, louder and louder, and Zelda put her arms over her head in a futile attempt to create some meek form of protection. She counted the seconds until she would be gone, counted the hoofbeats between life and death...and suddenly, she didn't have anything to count.

She spun around to see the front hooves of the horse touch the ground behind her, and realized that the palomino had jumped clear over her head. Zelda squeaked in in surprise as a hand grasped the neck of her dress and unceremoniously hauled her up over the neck of the still-moving beast. She screamed in protest as she was jolted around through the bouncing motion of the gallop, but she didn't fall. The rider of the animal had his or her right arm around the princess, steadying her.

"Easy, Princess," a male voice sounded just by Zelda's ear. She knew that voice from somewhere, as well as the horse, but she was too petrified to turn and look at her captor. She sat stiffly, clinging to the wet neck of the palomino. It was dark now, and hard to see, which only added to her terror. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying to the goddesses for her life as the horse reared up and spun around, weaving in between the burning houses.

"Hangin' in there okay, Princess?" Zelda opened her eyes at the sound of the kidnapper's voice, but quickly shut them again.

"We're going to crash!" She cried; the tall gate to the town loomed ahead of them. "No horse can possibly clear that!"

"Epona can do it, can't you, girl?" The mare whinnied in response to her rider and dashed ahead. Zelda had never ridden a horse, and the whole experience was new. She was completely unprepared as the person behind her leaned forward and the horse lifted off. The princess gasped as they were airborne over the gate, and only when they landed did she have her epiphany.

The name the rider had used for his horse.

A memory flashed into her mind, of flames and the scent of smoke, and a rebel's commanding voice: "Stand, Epona!"

Epona was the name of this horse.

Which meant that Link was the name of the rider.

* * *

"Just be glad we found some shelter in this storm," Link advised the princess, who was sitting by the measly fire and casting a long, shivering shadow over the wall of the small cave. If possible, the girl was shivering more violently than the shade that she cast. She was staring stubbornly into the fire, as she had been doing the entire time. She had refused to talk to Link ever since her announcement that she still hadn't forgiven him for last time.

Link had told her that he could live with the fact.

"A good rider always puts his horse before himself," Link continued as he removed Epona's saddle. It was a feeble attempt to drive back the smothering silence; only the constant drumming of the rain, the crackling of the fire, and the horse's heavy, winded breathing could be heard otherwise. "I have to remove her saddle," he dropped the soaked tack onto the floor, "and rub her down so she doesn't get sick." He removed his tunic, leaving him in a white undershirt and plain pants, as well as his ill-fitting boots, and used it to dry off his animal.

"You're going to smell like a horse," Zelda informed him, her voice quiet as she got used to hearing it. She hadn't heard herself speak in a couple hours. _And they say _I'm _stubborn, _Link thought ironically, as he looked at the girl. She was in a white underdress, having removed her top layer to dry it by the fire. After finishing Epona, Link followed her example by laying his tunic nearby.

"Well, I'd rather smell like a horse than have to deal with a sick one," he smiled, pulling off one boot and turning it over, surprised as a flood of water came rushing out. When the cascade had subsided to a few drops, he burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" The princess demanded, not understanding how the boy could possibly see any bright side to the situation. "We're soaked through!" She crossed her arms, but a small smile touched her lips anyway. Link's laugh was contagious. Zelda quickly removed her smile as she saw that she had pleased the boy. What was she doing? She hated him!

Link took off his leather gloves and crossed his legs, heating his hands over the fire. "Finally warming up to me, are you?"

"No." Zelda scowled. "You kidnapped me for no reason and I'm still waiting for you to return me. I am the princess, and I will refuse to believe that you 'saved' me. You've removed me from my hometown and treated me as if I were any regular farm girl. You are obviously not finely attuned to your manners and you have no idea how to treat a princess."

"Well, excuse me," Link smiled, brushing off her criticism. "When you grow up on a farm in a valley hiding from civilization...well...you know nothing about civilization."

"Fine. But why did you take me?"

"Princess, I can't tell you." The boy suddenly went solemn, turning away as if a terrible memory were haunting him. "But _do _I have a reason, and I vowed to protect you. I promise, I dislike you just as much as you dislike me, but we are going to have to make this work somehow. I will protect you, and you will accept that. I doubt you have anywhere to go anyway, judging by your appearance in the street."

Zelda cringed at how close to home his guess had hit. As much as she disliked the boy, she felt sorry for him, and managed to shut herself up. They sat in silence until Link sighed and stood up. "Let's get some sleep. I brought a blanket. You can have it."

* * *

Zelda writhed around in the damp sheet that Link had provided for her (he had produced it from a roll on the back of his saddle) and watched as the boy fell asleep. He was curled up against Epona, sharing the horse's warmth as he tried to rest. He stared into the fire, looking hunted. What on earth had happened to him to make him so jumpy? This wasn't how she remembered him.

Zelda stood up, looking at him, and realized that he had fallen asleep already. He was shivering slightly. She lay back down, looking at the wet spot where the blanket had been resting before she'd shifted it. Secretly, she was glad that Link had taken her, whatever his purposes were. He wouldn't harm her, as he had obviously promised somebody that he would keep her safe. Whatever his motives, maybe they could be seen as good.

She wondered where they would go tomorrow, and what would happen. What would Link tell her? What was he really like? Zelda found herself counting questions instead of sheep as she drifted off.

* * *

**Please, reviews! Please! I would like to make this a good story for all of you but I can't unless I know HOW.**

**-Squeeb**

*******

**Chapter numero six. It's so long, I can't believe I wrote it! Yay! In this chapter, we learn a little bit and have some foreshadowing that's so obvious it probably couldn't even be called that.**

**Okay, I don't own The Legend of Zelda. But, for the millionth time, Invisible Bob, this story is mine!**

**Thanks to sesshomauruismine99, Sapphirewolf, ForestFire5, and koryandrs for reviewing andputting up with my severe case of random. Please, other people who don't review, take 30 freakin' seconds out of your day for some constructive criticism!**

* * *

It rained for three days straight, with Zelda, Link and Epona all trapped in the one small cave together. Link had ventured out once or twice in search of food, but quickly returned with nothing but a ton of water to drip all over the place, and once, a stick.

"Wow," Zelda speculated sarcastically. I was the second day, and Link had just returned from the great basin of Hyrule Field, which had filled up like a saucer. "I think I could eat that twig in one bite, it looks so good."

"Yeah, well, keep dreaming," the boy replied, sitting cross-legged by the place where the fire had once been. Having run out of fuel quickly, it had burnt out sometime during the first night. Link unsheathed his sword, and, laying the blade across his lap, held the piece of wood up to examine it. "I have big plans for this. It shall be a bow."

"A bow?"

"For hunting. Food." He clarified, beginning to carve away the sodden bark with the blade. Zelda frowned.

"Well, while you're whittling away over there, I'm freezing my butt off." Link smiled. He never would have expected a phrase like that out of Princess Zelda. Actually, in the past few hours, he'd seen the princess say and do a plethora of things that he would never have imagined coming out of her. She seemed kind and wise, if a little spoiled. On the other hand, she _was_ a princess. And, contradictory to what she was made out to be, a potential great ruler.

"Are you, now? Well I'm sorry about that. I don't know what to do for you. You can move over here if you want, I guess."

"I'm fine over here, thanks," Zelda crossed her arms, looking away.

After that, there was a long silence. Occasionally there was a rumble of thunder in the distance, the sound of the horse nickering, or the soft _plap! _of a wet wood shaving hitting the floor, but Zelda was mostly silent, and so was Link. He was fine with being quiet, anyway – only if the silence got really awkward, like it had when the two first arrived, did he find it necessary to break the tension.

"I'm starving, and my head hurts." Zelda repeated for about the tenth time, "And I'm hungry. And-"

"Quit complaining," Link snapped, having reached the end of his patience. The princess visibly flinched, but he didn't pay attention. Zelda shut her mouth very quickly. Link's voice was very loud in the small space, and she felt herself draw back even further. "You are a princess, and I _know _that you're used to the comfortable life, and food whenever you want it, a change of clothes, and a warm bed, and whatever else you had _then_. But this is _now,_ and now you have to suck it up and be needlessly uncomfortable, because for _some people, _life is like that! I saved your life, and you know it. I want you to shut up for five minutes, because some people have bigger problems!" He slammed the bow stick down. I had begun to take on a more curved shape, but it splintered as it hit the stone floor. Link whirled around and strode to the mouth of the cave.

Zelda sat frozen for a few moments, gritting her teeth. She watched as Link's tunic slowly soaked through with water as he stood, staring, unblinking, at the watery moor. Then she slowly rose to her feet and walked timidly over to him, laying her hand on the boy's shoulder when she reached him.

"I'm sorry, about your bow," she murmured, eliciting no response with her obvious tension breaker. "I really am. And I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you. I don't know whether to go back to the castle, or to just run away, but I can't be with you. It can't end well. Once the floods have cleared, I will leave you." At this, Link looked at her; his eyes had calmed, but his expression was sober.

"Princess, I can't let you do that. I will drag you if I must, but you will come with me." There was a long silence before he added, "you have to."

Another silence. "Why?" Zelda cried desperately. "If you have a reason, just tell me!" She watched as he looked away again, pained, to where the cloud cover had begun to thin. She knew that the next day her decision would have to be made final.

Link took his time in replying. "I can't. Just trust me. Please." He looked into her eyes, placing his hands on hers. "Please."

Zelda drew away, disturbed by this invasion of her space. "How? I don't even know you!"

"You have to," he repeated. Zelda looked at her feet, then back at him. Then she took a leap of faith.

"Okay."

* * *

As Zelda had predicted, the following day was sunny. The earth was wet, but not a pool, and so Link decided to pack up and move out to his old village in the valley. He placed Zelda on Epona and led the horse across the field. Zelda marveled at the cool breeze that whipped her hair about her face and played with her pink dress, relishing in the wet smell that she had never experienced before. Link, however, walked faster, alarmed when he felt the chill wind behind them, knowing that not far behind it chased autumn. The trek took until noon, when the sun beat down directly upon the field, drying it a bit. Then Link mounted the horse behind Zelda and sent Epona into a rocking lope as the mountains drew up ahead of them.

Link could hear the princess, who was huddled over the saddle horn in front of him, gasping each time the large horse took a stride. He considered slowing up for her sake, but knew that with the marshy ground taken into account, the duo would be lucky to reach the village by sundown.

He wondered how Zelda would be accepted by the village. Should he call her Princess, or just Zelda? Zell? Should he give her an alias? He figured that, even if they weren't too happy about it, the villagers would take her in simply as Princess Zelda.

"Are we...nearly...there?" The girl's breath came shortly as she asked Link her question. He chuckled, and sped Epona up slightly just to spite her.

"See the gap between those rocks? That's the entrance. I'm surprised you didn't know, and still found our crops so...easily."

Sunlight bathed the ground as Link's boots touched it, and the shadows were lengthening as he courteously helped the princess off his steed. They both walked briskly toward the village, Epona tagging along behind. Even Link and Epona, who were used to hunger and harsh conditions, had begun to feel empty inside. Zelda was staggering with hunger and exhaustion, and Link let her lean up against him for balance. She was tough, for a princess, to have made it this far, to the end of their journey.

But when they had descended into the valley, Link's heart sunk. Zelda looked at him crosswise and saw a look of pure confusion, tainted with desperation, on his face.

The village was washed out. Houses had been torn through by the current, some with only tall wooden spires, tattered by water, as a reminder of what had once stood there. Others lay heaps of wood, with branches, straw and other litter mixed in. The ground was wet and soft looking, ruffled by the surges of water that had washed into the low area, a flash flood. Sediment patterned the ground like the ashes of the village's hopes and dreams. There was a carcass of some animal in the branches of a tree, a mark of where the water level had been.

There was no sign of life, or any people at all, for that matter.

Link took a few staggering steps forward, away from his woozy companion, and fell to his knees, letting the information sink in.

His home was gone. His family was gone. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, small and soft and fragile, trembling with the cold of the evening and the fatigue that plagued its owner, reminding Link of his duty. He stood up and looked into the princess's ice-blue eyes, duller than they had been before. Everything had lost some of it's color, but Link didn't feel sadness until a few minutes later. Like he had gone into shock from the deep pain of losing everything that had mattered to him.

But now something new mattered to him. He had an obligation.

"A few of these houses still look sturdy, and the top floors seem unharmed. Let's see if we can find some food and rest up for the night." He could hear his voice shaking, but ignored it and reminded himself to have courage. He spun away, heading toward the nearest house, the one that seemed the safest. He paused at the threshold as a realization hit him.

The village was so utterly destroyed that he had almost not recognized the house, but up close it was unmistakeable. This had been Rusl's house, where he had lived with his family.

Link forced himself through the doorway, which stood open like a gaping mouth without its door. He noticed that the kitchen was a mess, but hoped that upstairs would be better. It was.

The loft looked like it was still lived in, the beds made by the housewife and ruffled by the two small children, Colin and Madge, having jumped all over them. The shutters were open, letting in the dim twilight. Link almost broke down right there; Rusl, Uli, Colin and Madge had lived here, but so had he. This had been his home. And he remembered the scene with the beds, and so many other moments spent up here with his family. He didn't know their fate, but he hoped that they were safe and that they knew that he was, too.

Zelda, who had seated herself quietly on Rusl and Uli's bed, looked at the young man from behind her long lashes before quietly speaking. "This was your house, wasn't it? Your picture is on the wall." Link turned to the wall she was indicating and felt grief claw at his heart. There was a painting hanging alone in the middle of the wall. It had been done not too long ago, on a nice summer day. The family was arranged in a way that only a master painter can arrange a family: Rusl and Uli stood clasping hands, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Link was sitting on a rock in front of them, Colin standing next to him looking as cheerful as Colin could look. Baby Madge was on Link's lap, looking, as usual, happy with anything and everything that happened to her. "Was..._is_...that your family?" Link nodded, unable to speak. Remembering the supplies in the wardrobe, he dismissed himself, returning with a few strips of smoked meat.

The princess looked at the food disdainfully, but took what she was offered, seeing that she had been given twice as much as Link had taken for himself. They ate in silence for a while before she dared ask her question.

"Who else is in the painting?" The inquiry caught Link off guard, but somehow didn't sadden him as much as he thought it would. He wolfed down the rest of the meat before moving up onto his old bed, really no more than a straw mattress with a quilted blanket, and pointed at the picture.

"That was my adopted father, Rusl. He was one of the leaders of the Resistance. He taught me a lot, and...took me in when...when no one else would." He began to choke up as he recalled the noble glint that had always danced in his father's eyes.

"Took you in?" Zelda asked curiously. Link turned away.

"My parents died," he answered shortly, not wanting to reveal too much. He was quiet for a moment, remembering Rusl's story, but then turned back to Zelda, who looked concerned. "The woman next to him is Uli. She's the best mother I could have asked for, the kind of person who knows just what to say or do to make you feel better."

"Oh." Zelda was nodding, stricken by the despair in Link's features, but envious of the loving family he'd had. "Who are the children?"

"The boy is my brother, Colin. He would follow me around everywhere, trying to do everything I could do. He's a serious little guy – almost never smiles. And he's really timid. The baby is Madge. She doesn't really talk, but...the first word she ever...tried to say was my...my name..." he trailed off, unable to continue. Nobody spoke. Zelda finished her meal and climbed into Rusl and Uli's old bed. Link went downstairs to take care of Epona, then came back up and laid in his own bed. Like everything else in this house, it brought memories flooding back.

* * *

_Fire and rain danced at the edges of Link's vision as he reined Epona into Castle Town. He watched the fighting, aware that he had failed in his mission to stop it. He needed to find Rusl fast. Epona willingly jumped into a lope as Link nudged her sides, scanning the crowd for his father._

_He spotted Rusl's blonde hair, and relief flooded into his chest. The man was sparring with the town's blacksmith, a black haired man with red-rimmed eyes and a strong frame, who was wielding a half-honed silver sword._

_"_ _Rusl," Link called, trying to get his father's attention. Rusl turned to look at him, startled, and then it happened._

_Dread replaced Link's relief. The world seemed to slow down as the blacksmith plunged the sword into Rusl's chest. The blade appeared, glinting, from his back, and blood spattered the cobblestones like rain. Link dismounted and sprinted over to his mentor, but it seemed he couldn't move fast enough. The blacksmith turned. Link unsheathed his sword._

_"__How _could _you?" He screamed, aiming blow upon ruthless blow at the man, who blocked them with an inexperienced hand, and, before long, turned and fled. Link stood, panting, unsure whether to pursue and attempt to make the man pay, or to let him go._

_"_ _Link, leave him." Rusl's voice was already weak as it sounded from behind Link. He turned and rushed to his father's side, kneeling down to be nearer to where he lay, bleeding heavily._

_"_ _I'll go get help. I'll get help," Link told him, flustered, moving to stand up, but Rusl intervened._

_"_ _Link, it's too late. Stay here." Link kneeled back down, and the fighting around them seemed muted. The two men were in the center of the universe, and nothing but this moment mattered to either of them. Link laid Rusl's head on his lap, and they were silent for a while._

_Suddenly, Rusl spoke. "Ironic, isn't it?" He coughed. Link looked down at him. "This is the same situation, except, this time, our positions are reversed. I'm paying my debt. Now we're even."_

_"_ _Please don't speak," Link told him. "This is all my fault."_

_"__No." Rusl said, and Link was surprised by the strength and certainty in his voice. "Link, I lived my entire life thinking your father's death was my fault. I can tell you now that my death is no one's fault but my own, so don't blame yourself. _I'm _the one who decided to do this. Instead of...blaming yourself, I want you to do what I should have done...years ago."_

_"_ _What?" Link pressed, despairing that the man's time was running out._

_"_ _Take the princess, Link. Save her. She isn't safe here - I have seen the truth. Take her and run, back to our home. Tell Uli to take care of her."_

_"_ _I will. I promise," Link assured him, desperate to grant the dying man this last wish._

_"_ _Link?" Rusl's voice was weak, and he had closed his eyes._

_"_ _Yes?"_

_"_ _Do you...forgive me? For...that day...years ago?" Did Rusl think Link was the man he had failed to save years ago? Link saw that the man had lost too much blood._

_"_ _Yes, Rusl. I forgive you." Rusl's breathing became shallower and shallower._

_"_ _Thank...you. Tell...Uli...I love her..." he gasped, and then fell still. Link felt a tear run down his face._

_"_ _I will. I promise, Rusl, to keep the princess safe." At that, he turned and ran into the night._

* * *

Zelda blinked her eyes open. It was pitch black, and for a moment she wasn't sure what had woken her. She turned and saw Link sleeping, twitching as if he were having a nightmare, and realized it had probably been him. He was mumbling incomprehensibly, and his movements grew ever more violent until he was crying out loud.

The princess rushed over and placed a hand on his side, but he slept undisturbed. She shook him, paused, and then shook harder. Link sat up, a terrified look on his face, but he calmed down when he saw that it was only her. His breathing was rapid, and Zelda couldn't help wondering what he had dreamed about.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried about him and wishing she could help.

"Yes." Link sat back in the bed running a hand through his unruly hair. Zelda had never seen someone look so tired and sad.

"Link, I really wish you could tell me what was wrong," Zelda murmured, shifting her position on the floor so she was more comfortable. She knew that the loss of his home was a devastating blow, but even before that, ever since the day of the raid, he had seemed thoroughly disturbed.

"Nothing...I just...somebody I knew asked me to...promise him something, and I did. Princess, I can't break that promise, or shake the memory."

"What did you promise?" Zelda was truly curious and hoped he would tell her. He sighed.

"I vowed to take you away from whatever danger was behind you in the palace and back to the village. I promised to keep you safe. The village is...not an option any more, and I don't know where I'll go. But, princess, I hope we can be friends, and I hope you'll come with me. I can't drag you along my path against your will, but nevertheless..."

"I'll come with you, yes." She had nowhere else to go, anyways...

The boy instantly looked more optimistic. "Friends?" He stretched out his arm to shake hands.

"Friends," Zelda took his hand and sealed the deal, already feeling some of the tension lift between them. Link always seemed so bright and bubbly; in the last few hours, she was surprised to learn how hard his life had been.

Link laid back in his bed. "Thank you, princess."

Zelda nodded, then added, as an afterthought: "Link?" The boy looked up at her. "Please call me Zelda. If we're friends, I don't want you to address me as something I'm not.

"Okay, Zelda." He didn't question what she had said as they tucked back in and dozed off. Neither one could see the path ahead, but they both hoped it was clear.

* * *

***random tidbit* I watched the entire first season of Baka and Test this weekend. Hilarious. OMG, favorite TV show now. For people who have not seen it, let me say: it is rated TV14 for a GOOD REASON! *end random tidbit***

**Coming up: Link and Zelda enjoy the autumn in a certain village we all know well...**

**See ya!**

**-Squeeb**

**P.S. - I am totally open to ideas. I have about four events planned for the rest of the story, and I need more! Review and tell me, my friends!**

**(What!? You aren't my friends? How could you lie to me?)**


	4. 6/27/2013: Sunbeams (Legend of Zelda)

**This is sad. Turn back now if you hated Grave of The Fireflies, although aside from the deaths its a great story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or Zelda's quote in the summary.**

**Claimer: Eron is an OC, and I own the plot.**

* * *

She took a ring from him and slipped it onto her slender finger, nodding. Link swallowed the emotion rising inside of him. Zelda had every right to marry Eron, if she wanted to. So why did Link so despise the other boy?

Link turned again to avoid seeing the other two clasp hands and walk away through the secret garden. Together. Zelda deserved better than either Link or Eron could offer, he though bitterly. Twilight fell, and the deep purples reflected Link's feelings. Why? Why had this happened?

He sat on a rock and buried his face in his hands. He stayed that way for a long time. Then he pulled out a blue object and blew into it, producing a sweet melody. It was Zelda's Lullaby. The notes faltered. She had once loved him. What had changed in her? Or had it been he that had changed?

Link no longer was happy. The feeling was replaced by one that he knew well, but had not felt in a long time.

Utter loneliness. Despair. Solitude.

He still loved her. He always would. She had believed in him, and loved him for who he was. And he felt the same way. She had once told him, long ago, that he had appeared to her as a beam of sunlight in a dark word. And he felt the same way. A cloud was now threatening to block out his one sunbeam, however, and he felt weak, weak with the knowledge that sunlight isn't solid. He could not hold her. He could not love her anymore. He could never feel the same way around her again, and he knew that she couldn't, either. He despaired for a long time. He knew that come tomorrow, Zelda would be wed to the knight, and Link would have to feign happiness.

And in the back of his mind lingered the nagging feeling that he had never belonged anywhere.

* * *

Link scowled. He was Eron's best man, but he was sure that it was just to spite him. He had agreed, though. It was Zelda's day to be happy, and he couldn't let onto how utterly miserable he was.

The courtyard was decorated in beautiful white and pink peace roses. Folded paper and streamers festively decorated the stone walls, and the Triforce was all over, a painful reminder of all that Link had been through with Zelda.

Then in strutted the flower girls, spreading the same pink and white flowers over the floor. Zelda appeared next, escorted down the aisle by her top knight. She was stunning.

Her dress was a plain, cream color, creased at the waist. It fell down in a long, silken train, which was held by a pale, nervous girl with red hair. Zelda's own hair fell around her soft face in perfect ringlets, held at the top with a bun. The bun was clasped with a gold clip in the shape of her family crest. The veil flowed around her like a wreath of fog, and golden earrings dangled on either side of her gentle face. Several other golden assets adorned her, such as a thin, well crafted bracelet that resembled ivy. She was wearing silk gloves that went up past her elbows. Her sleeves poufed at the shoulders.

Link could tell that the bride was wearing no makeup, but she was insanely beautiful. She was managing to keep a straight face, but she was nearly glowing with happiness.

Eron greeted his radiant bride with a kiss, carefully placed on her cheek. He was wearing a nice outfit, not especially handsome, but certainly nicer than Link's.

The vows were said. The bride was kissed.

* * *

The wedding reception was just as good as the wedding, but Link spent most of his time sitting alone, staring at the wall. He nearly jumped when Zelda touched his shoulder softly.

"May I have this dance?" She extended a gloved hand. Link nodded. He remembered how nervous he had been the first time she had asked this question.

"Zelda, I don't dance. I _can't _dance!" He had stammered, backing away in fear. She had just laughed in her beautiful voice, and said:

"Come on! Try it – how do you know you can't do something until you've tried it? At least then you'll have proof, so never again will a girl ask you to dance." She put her hand on his waist. "Here – now, my hand goes here, and yours – yes! And one, two, three, one, two, three...there! See? You _can _dance, Link!"

One, two, three, one, two, three...the two seemed to dance for an eternity. Link alost forgot his pain as he stared into her deep, wise eyes, wells full of knowledge and pain, but also brimming with joy. The eyes that had given him the will to live for this long. And she stared right back at him; neither noticed the seething glare they were fetching from Eron.

But all good things must come to an end. Soon, Zelda danced with her husband again.

* * *

Seasons passed in front of him, their harsh weather not quite piercing the dull ache that grew daily in his chest.

Other than that, the kingdom knew peace. Mostly.

* * *

She was fading away in front of his eyes. He never left her bedside. He was always with her.

Link, not Eron.

Zelda was on her deathbed. Her own husband went on with life as if everything was normal, but she was not. She had grown pale, and her beauty had long ago deserted her. For Link, it was like watching the sun go out. Through the years, he had always, unfalteringly loved her. The only person who had ever understood him...she would be gone. He would be alone for good.

She took a rasping breath, and her eyes fluttered. She opened them, but stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Link..." She asked, softly.

"I'm here. I'm still here." He assured her, his voice cracking as he realized that this might be the last time she ever spoke to him.

"Link...get...Eron..."

"Why?"

"I have...to say...good...bye."

Link paused, choking on greif. "Zelda...he's...not here. He left this morning, alone, to do some other quest. He's gone."

To his surprise, Zelda laughed weakly. "I knew it. He...he...ran...away." She looked at him, her eyes suddenly clearing. "Link..."

He clasped her hand, to reassure her.

"Link...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I...I was heartless. Eron...he...he only loved me for my beauty, and possibly...my power." Link could see that talking was a great effort for her.

"No. No, Zelda, don't be sorry. Just don't talk. Please."

"Link...no. I's my fault. I hurt you, and I can't set things right. You are the only one...that I could truly love. I've...just realized...that, and now...now...now it's too late." She was crying silently at this point, and he was, too.

"Link..."

"Yes?"

"We...will...meet...again. In another...life." She gasped.

"Zelda." Link said, kissing her hand. "I love you. Very much." His voice softened. "I love you, Zelda."

"Link...I..." Her words ended abruptly. He looked up. Her eyes were dull.

She was gone.

He wouldn't ever see her again.

He closed her eyes gently and brushed away her final tears. Then he pulled a sheet over her head, put his head in his hands, and wept.

Link did, not Eron.

* * *

It was evening when he left the castle, galloping through thick rain as fast as he could. There was nothing more for him at the castle. He didn't know where he would go. He just knew that wherever it was, it was far away.

Link couldn't see anything through the rain and fog except for dark shapes, and he gave no thought to the danger he and his horse were in. He didn't even think of it until he had stumbled right in.

An arrow peirced his shoulder, and he fell of of Epona as she reared. Many sleepless nights had taken their toll.

As he lay on his back, looking into the rain, an especially familiar dark shape appeared.

"You..." Link said. He sat up, spattering mud around. "You coward! You ran away! You left her!" He sobbed.

"And just what were _you_ doing?" Eron asked. "Running away too, hm?"

Link stood up slowly and bowed his head in greif. "Zelda passed away yesterday." He raised his head. "But you wouldn't know that! You weren't there for her!" He yelled, unsheathing the Master Sword. "I was there for her! I loved her!" He screamed. "But it's your fault she died!" Eron stared at him cooly.

"I'm glad." Eron said. "That means I am ruler now."

"You're heartless!" Link jabbed at Eron's throat threateningly. "Fight me! I will kill you."

Eron unsheathed his sword with a satisfyingly sharp sound, and Link flew at him. His hits were fueled with hatred, but poorly blanned. Eron blocked every one of them.

"Temper, my friend." Eron used the blunt side of his sword to trip the other boy. He placed a foot on Link's chest. "I'll let you in on a little secret before I kill you," he said.

Link glared at him.

"_I _killed Zelda."

Link flew up again, rage boiling his blood. "I _will_ kill you!" He yelled again, slashing Eron's blue tunic. Eron fought him for real now, for the first time regarding the fight with a hint of fear.

"Yes. I poisoned her – but it worked. I'm the king now. So obey me!" He had shoved Link back onto the edge of a cliff overlooking Lake Hylia. Link glared at him, and the hilts of the swords caught togerther with a click.

"Never!" Link screeched in fury, backing closer to the edge. The cliff was unsound, and the weight of both men was causing it to crumble. Link continued to step back, his expression a mix of joy and rage. There was a glint in his eye that Eron didn't like.

"You're mad!" Eron whispered. "If you do this, we'll both go over. We'll _both _die."

"That's the idea," Link growled.

Eron heaved Link over into a mud puddle, mainly to save his own life. Link tried to stand, but collapsed. Eron walked over and kicked him. Hard. "You're dangerous. You're crazy, and you know far too much. So I'm going to end it now."

Link glared at him defiantly. Zelda's words ran through his head: '_We will meet again, in another life.' _"Kill me, then." He closed his eyes. As he had fallen, his sword had stuck into the earth, so he had no means of defense anyways.

Eron raised his sword. But as he did, the metal surface reflected a single beam of sunlight that was peering through the clouds. The last thing Link ever heard were the words that had never been spoken to him, plus something more. "_Link, I love you too. Come. Join me here, where nothing can ever tear us apart again." _

And Eron brought his sword down.

* * *

There is an old legend in Hyrule about how every beam of sunlight reflects the soul of a good person. They may wish to shine upon whomever or whatever they want.

There were two sunbeams that day, both shining on a single spot atop a hill. They shone onto the Master Sword, which stood there alone, the grave of a hero. They stayed that way until the sun set.

**THE END**


	5. 9/1/2013: Hope for Our Love (Legend of Zelda)

**This is something I wrote late at night (yeah, I got busted) because I'd just been reading a bunch of ** ** _Zelda's Lullaby_ ** ** lyric fics. So...yeah. I wasn't going to put it up, but now, every time I hear ** ** _Zelda's Lullaby, _ ** **I think of my lyrics and they run through my head. But this doesn't have to be a song; it can be read as a poem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ** ** _The Legend of Zelda. _ ** **Only a small percentage of the population of the earth does, though.**

* * *

Far away

is a secret place

only you and I

can go,

.

In the sky

of a place called Love

on a cloud

called Hope,

.

There I look into your eyes

dispelling all those tiny lies,

now I see what is true...

.

True...

.

Far away

on a distant shore

lies a dream that I

forgot,

.

There you are,

so perfect, dear,

your dream lies next

to mine,

.

And I look into your eyes,

emotions that you can't disguise,

and your eyes, so clear...

.

Dear...

.

There is hope

in our secret place,

our clouded sky

of Love,

.

One day soon

I will see your face

and look without

regret,

.

Then I'll look into your eyes,

and know that our love defies

anything that they say, dear...

.

Love...

.

Far away

is a secret place

only you and I

can go,

.

In the sky

of a place called Love,

on a cloud

called Hope,

.

Hope...

* * *

**The basic idea is that Link and Zelda are singing this (?), but I left it vague so that it could be either one of them, or even a mother singing a lullaby to her child. I'm proud of this - not to toot my own horn, but I am.**


	6. 12/19/2013: We Will Always Have Each Other (Legend of Zelda)

**Here's my sad little bittersweet blemish on the face of all mildly acceptable poetry. I think of it as a freestyle poem.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

**Claimer: I own everything else. Except inflatable underpants.**

**Please review! Let me know what to fix!**

* * *

I remember it was dark.

It was so dark.

And cold, too.

You were by my side as we drew footprints through the snow. Our breath hung in the air, icy, white.

I remember how scared you were.

You were terrified.

I was afraid as well.

We knew that _he_ was near, and that he was waiting for us. We knew that this could be our end. But still we pushed on, through the cold and the dark and the fear, _because_ we knew.

We knew we had each other.

You would protect me, and I you.

I was brave.

You were smart.

He was strong. He was stronger than me. Craftier that you. But we still had each other.

Then, a crack of lightning, pure electricity tearing through the fabric of night. You flinched. I stepped in front of you protectively. We knew.

It was time.

Only one of us could win the battle.

He wanted power.

I wanted hope.

You wanted peace. We all all wanted peace, the whole kingdom. And in this moment, I could earn it. It all balanced on this moment, this one moment that I held in my hands.

And it was heavy.

I remember the sky as it grew light.

Not a pleasant light; a dim, ominous, terrifying light, a fiery glow outlining your profile.

You were beautiful.

Terrified.

Angry.

Beautiful, and terrible.

And then we could see his outline, his powerful body glowing in the red light. He drew his sword. I drew mine.

I warned you to get back.

You wished me luck.

I raised my sword, and so did he. I was terrified, already giving in. I would lose. I knew it. But I glanced at you and lifted my chin. We knew.

We knew that only I could defeat him.

That only you could seal him away.

He and I rushed each other and our swords met, lightning and snow swirling around us and becoming one fearful entity. I stared into his eyes, and saw it, that red glow. The glow of the sky, the glow of hunger, of power. That glow, the color of blood.

I remember the bite of his sword as he drew it up my chest.

I gasped with the pain of it.

You seemed to feel it, too.

I saw my blood staining the snow. It was beautiful, but horrible, seeing the crimson melting the pure white, destroying it, sullying the cold, unforgiving earth.

It was so frightening.

He rushed me again, and I lashed out with my sword.

He dodged, feigning a sidestep to the right and jumping to my left, landing another blow. More blood.

I was angry.

I remembered how much blood he had spilled; not only mine, but that of countless others.

My parents. Your parents. His own servants.

How dare he?

I was no match for him, but I was stupid and impulsive. You told me not to fight him, to give up. Your body brushed mine as you shoved me away, my blood still trickling into the snow.

I remember the emotions that shot through me when he grasped you and held you to his chest, sword at the ready.

Astonishment. Horror. Rage. Apprehension.

I watched helplessly as his sword hit its mark, slashing deep into your stomach. Your blood was clear and beautiful against the starless obsidian sky.

He tossed you aside like a rag doll.

And I lost all sense left in me.

He would die. I vowed to myself that I would kill him, and felt a jolt of pure joy as my sword ran him through. I watched the red light leave his eyes, and a sinister grin formed on his face. What had made him so happy, so fulfilled?

He was dead. My sword had run him through.

Slowly, I realized what had made him grin.

Where _his _sword was.

I stumbled backwards into the snow, overwhelmed by the agony of the blade in my chest. I landed next to you. I watched as our blood poured out and created one single stream, trickling away, melting the snow.

Evil.

Driving back the good.

His blood mixed in, too, the three virtues combining through the blood of three completely different people.

I remember the hope I felt when you took my hand.

Not hope for life.

Hope for love.

We knew. We knew that we would die. But we also knew that we would live.

We knew.

We knew that we had each other.

I would protect you, and you me.

I was scared.

You were witless.

But we had each other.

We had failed.

We had lost.

But we had each other. Even in these dark, painful moments, I had you. You had me. Even as we waited to die, we knew.

I remember the light fading from your eyes, the blankness of the sapphire irises that had stolen my heart as they glazed over.

I was alone, slipping in and out of consciousness.

Finally, I knew.

It was time now.

I squeezed your hand, still warm, and bid the world farewell.

I closed my eyes, and slept.

I died willingly, because I knew that I would meet you in another life. We would be together again.

We would have another chance.

At life.

At love.

That's why we had come this far.

Because we knew.

We will always have each other.

* * *

**D': **

**So sad!**


	7. 5/2/2014: First Impressions (Legend of Zelda)

**Don't worry! I'm not dead!**

**Okay, this is a story I wrote about a year ago...I found it in my old notebook and went "oh my goodness! I need to put this online!" It is really weird, but I like it.**

**Please tell me how it could be better. AND PLEASE REVIEW. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HAPPY REVIEWS MAKE ME. **

* * *

Skyloft has always been that remote, sedate little town that everyone knew about and no one visited. Although there were other sky islands in the area, they were far enough away not to bother us, and we never bothered to bother them. There were never any visitors or newcomers, never any disturbances in our utopia. Somebody died? It would blow over quickly, nobody talking about it but each one thinking of it.. The world was so perfect that it was boring, until, one day, something disturbed my solitude.

It was the day of the new moon, about halfway through the school year at the Knight Academy, that he arrived. Hylia knows that it changed both our lives, and I think it also changed the lives of many other residents.

It changed them big time.

It think he actually arrived the night before I met him, at around midnight. Time zones change faster in the sky than they ever have on the surface. He left his own island at noon, and even my father, the headmaster, who had escorted him, had not expected them to arrive on Skyloft so deep into the night. He got the new arrival settled down – he had his own room in my father's academy, like me – and I heard nothing of the event until the next day.

The first time I ever saw the boy, I was sitting under a tree with my friend Karane. We were braiding each other's hair into elaborate swirls and buns, as young girls are apt to do, and giggling over the antics of some boys in our age group. We were only twelve then. I was in the middle of a sentence when we heard a twig snap and I whipped around (Karane was already facing that direction) to see a boy of about our age, maybe thirteen, standing there.

He hadn't noticed us; he was just standing there, on the edge of the island, staring up at the sky. He looked so stricken by grief that for a moment I thought he was going to jump, and I clambered to my feet and called out to him. He stiffened and turned, scanning me with blue eyes that were too big to possibly be his own. I eyed him as warily as he did me, unsure of my next move. On Skyloft, everybody knew everybody. So who the heck was this?

The more I stared at him, the more ensured I became that maybe he _had_ been thinking about jumping. He was the embodiment of insecurity; his disheveled blonde hair fell over his too-big eyes, but I could still see them, deep sky blue pools, brimming with emotion. I just couldn't tell which emotions were there.

The awkward silence stretched until it was unbearably tense, and Karane wasn't helping by choosing that moment, of all possible moments, to shut her run-on mouth. She was staring at my back, waiting for me to do something. Everyone was waiting for someone else to save them from the silence, and so nobody did.

Eventually I decided to be the hero. Clearing my throat nervously, I extended a hand and tried my best to form a weak smile. "Hi, I'm Zelda. Zelda Harkinian." I waited for thirty seconds, and then tried a different approach. "Um...what's yours?"

He looked more directly at me and I looked at my feet. Why was he so cute? It was making this harder than it already would have been. He stared at me for a while longer, and I was surprised when his soft, sad expression hardened into one of miserable rage. I didn't know what I'd done – why was he upset with me? Should I keep trying or leave him alone? If I did that he might actually hurt himself.

I lowered my hand. "What?"

The boy glared at me a moment longer and then whipped around, sprinting toward the Knight Academy. Had I said something? I glanced at Karane, who shrugged and shook her head, mop of fiery, half-braided hair bouncing around as she did so. _You tried_, she mouthed.

* * *

I didn't see that boy again until the next day. I hadn't dared ask father about him for fear of being chastised, and I didn't know if anyone else had any idea who he could be. I was stumped, and to make matters worse, I had seemingly upset him. I didn't _think_ I had done anything, but...

When I _did_ see the boy next, I was strolling alongside the Bazaar, looking up at the sky. Today it was clouded over, unlike the harsh blue of the previous day. Like his eyes. I was still going over every stray hair, every freckle of that boy's face. I was positively obsessed, and I had freaked him out somehow and blown my only chance ever at marrying a guy other than Groose.

Darn.

It was bizarre, but just as Groose's name entered my mind, I heard his voice. Loud. Like, "I'm picking on Fledge because he's shorter and thinner and weaker than me and I'm self-conscious" loud.

"Oh, lookie, boys. Let's see who we have here – oh, it's our little friend," he addressed his clique, Cawlin and Stritch, his voice thick with false surprise. Wondering who they were picking on, I peered around the corner. Groose was standing in the spacious square, the central hub for our town, surrounded by his two friends. They were towering over the new kid, the very one I'd had on my mind for so long. I could barely hear Groose, but what I heard was enough to tell me that the boy was in for trouble. I crept closer.

"So _you're _the one Karane told us about," Groose sneered. His sheer size forced the smaller, blonde boy to stumble back a few paces. Karane! _Really? _"Kissing up to Zelda, are we? Well, stay away from her, shrimp, 'cuz she's mine, got that?" Instantly, he dropped the babying act. "Or was that too much for your teeny little brain to register? Hm?" Cawlin and Stritch snickered at this remark, which made me cringe inwardly for two reasons. 1) I felt awful for the poor kid they were picking on, and 2) Stritch laughed like "der-her-her," which is enough to drive anyone mad.

By this point I had sneaked behind the park bench (super stealthy in my pink dress), and I could see the conflict on the new boy's face. He looked to be somewhere between terror and anger, a mixed expression like that of the previous day. In a moment of decisive rage, he lunged at Groose, who stepped back in surprise. Lucky for him, Stritch's foot found its way in front of the smaller blonde's. The boy tripped, and Groose, having recovered, grabbed him back up by the collar of his green shirt.

The boy aimed a few rage-filled punches at the bully, driven by his fear and...something else? but Groose held him at an arm's length so that he was just out of reach. Eventually he stopped, and hung quietly in midair. I couldn't see his face anymore, but I felt mine go red with irritation as the bullies started to laugh anew.

Then Groose punched the boy, pretty hard, judging by the way he flew back into Stritch, who caught him against his chest for Groose to come at again. That was it. This was beyond what Groose usually did.

"Stop!" I yelled, standing up abruptly, revealing my hiding place behind the bush. I strode over to the foursome, pausing at the new boy, whom Stritch had dumped upon the ground when I materialized. I bent over to his eye level.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The boy looked pointedly in the other direction.

"Ooh, de-niiied!" Stritch der-herred at his own comment.

"Oh, uh, hi, Zelda!" Groose said, and I could practically _see_ him trying to think up an excuse. "Shut up!" He hissed at Stritch, who was still laughing idiotically, and turned his attention back to me. "I was just making friends with the new kid – see? He's part of the gang already!"

"Poor thing," I said dryly.

"No, honest, Zellie! He was just walking along and we kindly invited him to join!"

"Yeah, and I'll bet he'd agree to that, too, huh? Let me just ask." Defeat entered Groose's eyes as he realized he had a witness.

"What happened with you?" I offered my hand to the boy again, and he stood up and faced the other way.

"Looks like the little retard is ignoring you, Zellie!"

"Don't call me Zellie," I ordered him, and straightened up. "Please," I asked the boy, "just say something to me! I didn't mean to offend you yesterday!" Silence.

"He's dumb, Zel, I'm telling you!"

I whipped around and gave Groose the Death Eye, and then turned back to the boy. "What did I ever do to you?" I asked, my voice rising. "What did I do? I'm beginning to think you _are_ just ignoring me, and I don't know why! Just because you're bitter about something doesn't mean you have to be a jerk." Silence. "What are you, mute? Answer me!" I demanded, unused to this sort of treatment. As the headmaster's daughter, I was respected, and that was a general rule. Looking back on it, I have realized that I was a spoiled brat before he arrived in Skyloft. See? He changed us all.

"Answer me!" The boy turned his face toward me, the same expression of frustration and grief scrawled across it, and then ran again. It was then that I realized my fists were clenched, and released them. I let my whole body relax. I heard Groose and his clique murmuring nervously, and I stood for a moment, wondering what I should do.

I should go after him and apologize.

I started out after him, but felt a sturdy hand on my shoulder and looked up.

"Let 'im go, Zelda," Groose said. "He isn't worth it."

"Yes he _i_s_!_" I tugged my arm away at the last word, and ran after the boy. Where had he been headed? He was fast, and in the time it had taken me to decide to pursue him, I had lost him. "Dang it! Why am I so _mean?" _I asked myself, stopping and resting, hands on my knees. I was near the lake now, and stared at the water. In the sand...was that...?

I straightened up and walked closer to the lapping waves, relieved to see a trail of footprints leading into the water. He had crossed here – it had to have been him, or the water would have washed the footprints away. I hurried to the stepping stones and leaped over them, taking note of the same size footprints in the mud on that side. The only place he could have been going was-

I entered the cave (despite the fact that it was fenced off and marked with a sign reading "Warning: Waterfall cave. Bloodsucking monsters ahead. No children allowed"), and followed its winding path out onto the cliff. There he was.

I stepped out into the open air. The wind was buffeting the cliff, and I feared that I would be blown off. As I drew closer to the boy I could see a tear glistening on his cheek as he sat facing the sunset. His arms were around his knees. He was perched on the very edge of the cliff.

I sat down next to him, and he froze, noticing my presence. I froze too, suddenly nervous. He looked at me in apprehension. He still had that expression on his face, and I was beginning to think that it was permanent.

"It's okay," I assured him. "I'm sorry if I offended you earlier. I'm a jerk. I'm sorry," I apologized again.

He nodded, patting the grass next to him, inviting me closer, and turned back toward the crimson sky. The red was tinged with a lilac color, the color of my Loftwing's feathers. I pointed at the pink purple-color between the two. "That color is my favorite," I informed the boy. "How about you?" It was too obvious that I was trying to get him to speak to me, but I looked eagerly at him anyway.

He remained gazing forward until, after what seemed like hours, he pointed straight ahead at the darkest crimson. He looked at me and mouthed something. I gasped. Senseless words can dig deeper than you realize, Zelda Harkinian.

"You...you can't talk. Can you?" I asked quietly. The boy shook his head sadly, looking at the ground fifty yards below as if he was seriously considering it. _If he tries anything, I will stop him, _I promised myself.

"So...um...what's your name?" I was still determined to somehow communicate with him. He must have had a terrible social barrier for so long.

He shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed. The expression in his eyes was strained, as if he was trying to think of a way to communicate, as well. Then he took my hand, seeming enlightened.

Goddesses. What was he doing now? He placed his index finger in my palm. He stroked my hand, and I was still dumbfounded. But he was determined, and his gaze remained locked to my hand. Then I realized that he wasn't just stroking my palm; the movements were repetitive. He was drawing something...no, _writing_ something. _M_. It was the letter _M_, and he was trying to talk to me. _M_. I looked up and nodded, feeling like a major idiot for not understanding. What a smart idea! He began to write in my palm, one letter at a time. He wrote fluently, as if he had done this before.

_My favorite color is green, but I also like red. And blue._

I laughed. "Cool! Say something else!"

_Hello, Zelda. Did I spell that right? My name is Link. You have a strange boyfriend. _He paused before "strange," as if he had another word in mind for Groose.

I blushed. "He's not my boyfriend!" My tone was defensive, and I laughed at myself.

_Good, you deserve better. _He smiled. _How much of that did you see?_

"Only...all of it. I'm sorry about Groose. He's really a good guy, once you see past his tough exterior. He just has an inferiority complex. So, technically, you should be flattered."

_Many people find that hard to do. To see beyond the exterior. Like with Groose, or with me. Because I am mute most people think I am stupid. But I am not. People rarely try to look past their first impressions._

"Well," I said, "I can see how smart you are. I'm like that, too. I look sweet and innocent, but I can be downright mean."

_You are not mean. You are sweet, innocent, and kind. Do I bother you?_

"No!" I cried. "Why would you think that?"

_See? You are nice. You lied, yes? So you wouldn't hurt my feelings? You at least think this is a _little _weird. _He gave me a "you can't fool me" look.

I smiled. "You're very nice, too."

_You are avoiding my question. Yes or no?_

"Fine, a little. But everyone is a _little_ weird. If you're weird, that makes me weird. And Groose is weird – have you seen his hair? And my best friend, Karane, is convinced that she's part boy. Maybe she it. It was all I could do to get her to braid my hair yesterday, and it was even harder to get her to let me do hers. And Pipit's nose is always so high in he air he can't see where he's going, and Stritch laughs weird, and Fledge-"

_I get it. We are all weird. _Link wrote, and we both laughed.

"So, how did you get here?" I changed the subject nonchalantly. "Where are your parents, are they coming soon? You must miss them." I felt Link's hands stiffen. Finally, he wrote,

_My parents are dead, Zelda._

"Oh."

_I lived alone for a long time. They say for a teen to be "mentally stable" he or she has to have at least five major adult influences in his or her life. I had zero. _He held up a hand, his thumb and pointer finger in an "o" shape while he mouthed "Zero." _I went to live with my uncle a few months ago. He was nice. But there was a plague and he died, three days ago. That's why I'm here._

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be callous." I noticed that Link was holding his breath. "What?"

_Honestly? I was waiting for you to say that they are in a better place now._

"Oh, no, never. That's so annoying after a while," I groaned. He looked at me in confusion. "My mom died when I was seven," I explained.

_Oh, sorry._

"She's in a better place now," I said, and we laughed again. "And I have my dad. He's...fun."

_He brought me here. And didn't shut up the entire ride. Like people who can't talk need to hear other people talk nonstop or something._

"Don't worry, he's like that around everyone." I giggled. "Do you like it here so far?"

_It is pretty, _Link wrote.

"But do you _like_ it?"

_I like the weather. I like you and I sort of like your dad. I like the water here, it's very...clear...and I met Mia. She is nice. It is pretty, _He repeated himself, running out of excuses.

"Yes, Skyloft is really pretty. Do you _like _it?"

_Is everyone always this unfriendly?_

"No, not at all!" I laughed. "They are usually really nice, except Groose. Groose is trouble. But you have to stand up to him!"

_Um... _I laughed that he took the time to write his um's. He was incredibly verbose, for one with such a roundabout way to communicate. _I__ would. But he won't let me talk to him. He thinks I'm weird._

"No. He's jealous. Because he can tell I like you." Link looked at me, and I clapped my hands over my mouth. "I didn't say that out loud, did I?" He just laughed.

_I like you too, Zelda. You are my friend. _He paused. _But for now, just my friend._

"Agreed," I smiled. We both looked out toward the sunset, where the harmonious violet and crimson were just fading into a gray twilight. I pulled up my free hand and placed it in his.

_You are my friend too, Link._

And that is the story of how my life was changed. But truly, it is only the beginning of the story. We were very young then, and more has happened to us now then either of us ever imagined. Today I stand with him on the same cliff, but we are in a whole new world, inside and out. We have discovered ourselves in a new location, and we are ready to begin a new chapter of our lives there.

It's one I'll want to reread over and over.

And maybe others will read our book too – if they don't judge it by its cover.

**END**

* * *


	8. 5/11/2014: By Moonlight (Legend of Zelda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An updated version of this fic is posted here on Ao3, titled "Stargazing"

**A/N: Another that I wrote last summer. My grandparents' border collie kept glomping me while I tried to write, though, so it took a little while. I love that dog, but he is a writer's worst nightmare. He stole my pencil.**

**SO, without further ado, read my shameless LinkxIlia fic. I have no regrets. I hate Ilia haters, so it's a nice little hate cycle that we have.**

**Please review. I will love you forever.**

* * *

My bare feet brush over the floor as I creep across. I must have been used to walking this way in my past, for whatever reason. The door shuts with a heavy _thunk_ and I pause to cringe, holding my breath. Renado can't know that I creep away like this at night. He will prevent me from doing it again, and these insomniac wanderings are my sole reason for living at the moment. For a while it was Ralis, but now I have nothing to fret over besides myself.

When nobody comes to investigate the sound, and no noise is elicited from the Sanctuary, I take a deep breath. I love being outside, especially in the summer night air. It's the smell of cool, what I'm smelling, and I love it. It frustrates me immensely that I can't remember why. I continue on my way, sighing.

A raven releases its raucous call into the night air, where it reverberates over the houses and hotels before dying out. I'm nearly there now; half the battle is over if I have once again evaded the shaman. The moonlight spills from the sky into a silver trail, marking my path. I watch my feet take turns, propelling me forward in a never-ending cycle, closer and closer to the graveyard.

Suddenly the sheer mountain pass opens into the cool night air once again. I leave my pocket of warmth behind and shiver, whether with fear or cold I do not know. The graveyard is spooky, but it is my fortress of solitude. I have no idea what time it is. All I know is my name.

All I _remember_ is my name.

I have been warned not to come here, time after time, but something tells me that I should. The Sanctuary seems full of troubles, lingering there from all who have come to call on Renado for help. It is full of my memories, ever escaping my grasp, floating just near enough to tease me. I have been coming here for a long time to escape that, regardless of whether or not it is safe for a young girl. It is quiet here, and I have time to think. And I haven't been eaten by anything yet, which is a good sign.

Yet tonight, something seems different. No ravens are calling anymore. The tension has been growing here for a while, like some great evil is rising over the land, but until now I had dismissed it as my overactive imagination. But now, in the dark, my mind has plenty of free rein to be superstitious. The kind of feeling one gets when something is about to go wrong overwhelms me, and I stop, still as the gravestones I stand among, the hair rising on the back of my neck. It is silent.

Suddenly, my alarm sounds; a growl rises from behind me, and I turn slowly to see a beast standing there. It looks like a large dog...a wolf, maybe? The hairs along its spine are raised, and its teeth are bared. Its horrible, sharp teeth. I back away slowly, but a gruff bark rips from the animal's throat and I stop.

I cross my arms over my chest in a protective motion, closing my eyes as the animal bounds toward me. I hear its growls as it attacks, but feel no pain. I open my eyes to find that I am unharmed. I turn and see bones littering the ground, while the wolf takes on the final creature. It is a skeletal creature, reminiscent of a dog, but with teeth that are far too large.

The final monster is taken down and the wolf turns to me, docile as a lap dog. It presses its small, wet nose into my hand, and I realize that I have just unwittingly evaded fate itself. I stroke the animal's head once, but it turns away quickly and gallops into the darkness.

"Wait!" I call out, but the wolf quickly vanishes into the wall. _That isn't possible._ I creep over the wall to inspect. Indeed, at the base of the rough stone wall is a gap. I bend over, peering through, and there is a light glimmering at the other end. A passage.

I get down on my hands and knees, ignoring the dirt and leaves from who knows how long ago that will inevitably stick to me, and crawl through. As soon as I stand up on the other side, my breath vanishes. I am in a clearing...a clearing of water. The only land is on this side and the other, but the rest of it is a silver lake, moonlight saturating every drop of the water until it appears to be molten silver.

On the other side of the lake is a figure, a human. After a moment of closer inspection I recognize him (mostly by the hat, I admit) as the knight who escorted me here from Castle Town. Link, I believe. He's just standing there, gazing at the surface of the water.

He looks up, almost as if he has been expecting me. "Ilia," he calls, softly so that the silence isn't broken, but just loud enough so I can hear him. He beckons with one hand and before I know it I'm sitting next to him - soaking wet, having swum the pond. Link sits down, and I realize that he is wet, too. He must have swum over here not long ago. Perhaps just before I left the Sanctuary, or I would have seen him.

The moon and stars are reflected in the glowing water. What had he been trying to see in it, staring it down so intensely?

"It's pretty, isn't it?" he says suddenly. "It reminds me of where I grew up. I had a friend there, and she and I would look into the water in the evening, or even sneak out at night, and see the same constellations as we can now." Sentimentality lines his voice, and I wonder if he misses his home. I wonder if I miss mine.

"Do you miss your friend?"

"Yes. I miss her every day. I wish she would remember me, though, at least once."

"She doesn't write or anything?" I ask, and he shakes his head. "That's terrible. I wish I had friends that I could remember, but I hope that they wouldn't forget me." Link smiles. He has a good smile. A smile that I could remember.

He tears his eyes away from mine and looks to the sky. I follow his gaze and gasp again. Everything is beautiful tonight.

Stars are freckled on a black velvet canvas, randomly scattered balls of light. How could anyone ever name them all? Do they all even have names, or are some left out?

"Crazy, huh?" Link asks, coining the exact term for the sight. "Some of those are billions of miles away, but we can still see them. Some of those might not even be there any more – they might just be a trick, because it takes the light so far to get there. But we still think they are there, and we still dream of reaching them someday. We think it's possible."

"Mm."

"And there are so many constellations created by those stars."

"How does anyone remember those?" I ask. Renado has been trying to teach them to me. I am a bad student.

"It takes practice and time, but it's possible," he laughs. "That's Scorpio. And Orion, the Hunter. And the Great Bear, and the Big Dipper." He points out each one in turn.

I am in awe. "How do you remember all of those?" I ask, following his finger.

"It starts with knowing one of them. That can lead to the rest. Or, if you know a single star, it's easier to find all the other stars and constellations. My friend from home taught me that, and her mother taught her. See, there's the Little Dipper."

I stare at the place he appears to be indicating."Where? I can't find it!" I cry, frustrated. There are just too many stars.

"There. Look, see that really bright star?" I nod. He's being very patient. "Look in the area around it for a bit."

"How am I supposed to find something if I don't know what it looks like? If I don't know what it is?"

"Just look. I promise, you can find it."

I scan the sky patiently, and stop. I do know it – and it actually looks like a dipper! "I see it! I see it!" I cry triumphantly, bouncing up and down a little.

"Great. Okay. Now, from the corner there, look to the right in a straight line. At the end of that line, right there, kind of bright, is the North Star. Legends say it always leads you home. Or, at least, North." He smiled.

"She taught you that, too?"

"Mm-hm." He nods. "See, that one bright star led us to the little dipper, which led us to the North Star, which led us home. That one bright star. Like one strong memory." He looks at me knowingly, and I finally see his analogy.

"Oh." I pause. "Now I have to find that memory."

"I'll help you in any way I can. But I can't tell you anything; Renado says you have to figure this out on your own." He pauses. "Now go get some rest, Ilia."

"I will. Thank you." I stand and turn to go. I should be excited. I have a lead. But somehow the task seems harder than ever. How am I supposed to find something if I don't know what it is?

_Just look. I promise, you can find it._

"Thanks," I repeat, turning to address him again, but he has vanished. There is nothing there, but skulking away through the shadows is the form of a wolf. He turns when I speak, and his blue eyes widen in fear. He bounds away and melts into the darkness, stepping out of the moonlight.

"Thank you, Link," I whisper. "Your secret is safe with me."

Somehow, I know that that blue-eyed beast will help me remember more than my name.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Did you even read the whole thing (I guess you did, if you're reading this)? Please review to tell me what I did will and PLEASE CRITICIZE CONSTRUCTIVELY. Yes. I just gave you permission. Go.**


	9. 8/19/2014: Life is a Broken Music Box (Legend of Zelda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A more recent and longer version of this fic is here on Ao3 under "We Didn't See it Coming ('Til it was Right Under Our Noses)"

**Hi! Guess what, I didn't die. I've been thinking about writing this for over a year now. I actually got five chapters in and then started again. And again. And again. So this is the third or fourth try. It's pretty okay. **

**Disclaimer: The quotes and TLOZ do not belong to me.**

**Warnings/Story includes:**

**-Mention of drugs/alchohol**

**-Mature situations**

**-LGBT characters (two, to be completely specific, and no, they are not together)**

* * *

"_Begin, be bold, and venture to be wise." -Horace_

* * *

This is something I need to do. Everyone has a story; some people want to tell their stories, but some would rather die than clue you in to what they've been through. This is a story that has both sides, I suppose, depending on who it is telling you. I'm one of the people who wants to tell. There are several people I know who might attempt to murder me for this, so...keep it to yourself. Or leave now if your mouth has no off switch.

Is this story important? No. Is it going to affect you in the long run? No.

Could you maybe learn something from it? Maybe.

Do I know people who could?

Absolutely.

This is, dare I mention, a story about high school. AKA, a story that those with a weak constitution might want to refrain from hearing. High school is not a nice place. No rainbows and butterflies, at least for some students. If you're old enough to wish you were a kid again, you're obviously also old enough to have gone senile. Being a teenager is rough. And it is one of the best experiences anybody could have. You learn a lot. If you don't die first.

If you are currently grimacing at the screen or the page or whatever, then don't think I've taken death lightly. I've seen plenty and I've come close to it a couple of times, as well. Teenagers die. A lot. Like so much you wouldn't believe it in the soft little world you live in.

Some people won't believe that others have a way harder life than them.

And some people with a tough life don't realize that others might have it tougher.

The latter people being, namely, people like me.

Link Ordon.

If you went to Hyrule Public High School at any time between 2012 and 2016, then that name just made a lightbulb go on in your head. And it might not have been a good one. Some of you may be envisioning the scene anew and wishing you hadn't. Some of you might be thinking "oh, yeah, I know that guy, he's the one who..."

If I can stop blabbing and get to the point though. Normally, I'm quiet, but I have a ton to say right now and can't stop talking. Please excuse me.

Close your eyes. Unless you're reading this rather then listening to it, in which case, obviously, don't. Envision a painting (not that I'm into art) in which the central focus is a truck (not that I'm into cars, I actually rather despise my own). Behind the truck is a house. Next to the house is a barn. Nice painting. Sloppy, but nice.

Now tear a hole in the canvas where the chimney is, splash some rust on the truck, dent it up some maybe, and ransack the house with your paintbrush. Rot some of the boards. Make the door squeaky (as if you could actually do that), and put a hole in the roof. Bleh. Do the same to the barn. Double bleh.

If you hadn't already guessed, you just painted my property. Put a sign in the driveway if you want. There used to be one there. I think...yeah, it was still there at the beginning of this story.

Which is where our story begins.

I, a miserable sixteen year old boy, was busy burning my toast, not combing my hair (uncombing?) and rushing out the door in clothes that I hadn't so much as glanced at prior to donning them. Miserable because: I was going to be late for school. On my first day.

Of course my satanic car was unwilling to cooperate (yet again), so I attempted to start it several times before it actually did. It kind of makes this sickening noise when you try to turn it on, like it's choking on a dead something. Over and over while your time to get to school is shortening exponentially.

You may be surprised, but it was nice to get to go to school again. I am one of the few teens who wait all summer for school to start, which, to some, is a little bit counter-intuitive. But I honestly enjoy the beginning of school, because playing video games at my friend's house and watching bad reruns on our prehistoric TV gets old real fast, and school is probably nicer than my house anyway. So I was excited and nervous and feeling like I was about to puke all at the same time, because I was finally speeding down the highway toward my junior year of high school.

* * *

I honestly don't know why I was nervous. I'm pretty popular in spite of the fact that I smell like a ranch, due to the fact that I live on a ranch, and have a phone that looks like it was an archeological find, and don't really understand most of the things that everyone else in my grade can't live without. I think Gran is rubbing off on me. I'll let the doctor know I'm catching something if I begin to feel the sudden, irresistible urge to bake cookies.

Tangent aside, for now, I arrived at school and found my class just as the bell rang. I didn't have time to go to my locker, so I slung my backpack over the back of the chair next to my friend, Sheik, and plopped down at the desk.

She tapped me on the shoulder. And poked me. And then straight out pinched me when I still didn't respond.

I looked at her with the most hurt expression I could muster.

"Where were you?" She asked under her breath.

"Sleeping." I rubbed the back of my neck self-consciously.

Sheik made a sound like _tch _and laughed. She has the voice of a guy, but I don't mind. "Figures. _The chains of habit are too weak to be felt until they are too strong to be broken._"

"Who's that?" the question was automatic.

"Samuel Johnson." Sheik loves to quote everything. Movies, books, poetry, Shakespeare, anime, whatever, if it vaguely fits the situation, she'll use it. I swear she just looks the stuff up. Sometimes she even creates her own poetry on the spot. It actually isn't bad. Better than I could do for a grade, with a week to think it out.

"But don't freak out or anything. Teacher's not here yet."

"I'd kind of noticed that."

I swept my eyes around the room quickly. No one I hated was here, so that was good. I saw Saria in the front row; she and I had been really good friends as little kids, but had grown apart in junior high. She was still about the same height as she was then, and, not to be mean, but she was totally flat-chested. She still looked like a little kid. But she's really nice and we always smiled and said hi to each other in the hall. Her hair was still dyed green. She loves green. So do I, but I would not dye my hair green. Not for a thousand dollars. Well maybe...

Next to the kid next to Sheik (whose name was Mido, by the way) was Elizabeth. She was one of the popular girls, despite the fact that she stuck to me like a magnet. Totally huge crush, since about the fourth grade, which is when, according to her, I became "cute."

Totally, sure. Whatever.

I didn't see anyone else with direct ties to me – there are a lot of people who I never bothered to get to know. I know their faces, but their names are lost in the blur of information that I have accumulated in my past sixteen years.

A gasp traveled around the room as the teacher strode through the door. I immediately felt two inches tall. The man (I checked my schedule, and apparently he was Gaepora, Rauru) was tall, with a round belly and white hair. He was bearded, too, and under his bushy eyebrows sat a pair of the most intense eyes I had ever seen. They looked like the eyes of a bird, pale and piercing. The man made himself even taller with the way he held himself, like nothing could upset or outdo him. He was the teacher. We were the students. He was the slave driver, we the slaves.

"_O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock  
The meat it feeds on_." Sheik muttered under her breath, staring intensely back at the man despite the fact that she appeared to be either cowering or submissive, chest nearly touching to the desk as she leaned over it, pressing her fingertips together (it was a nervous tick).

I stifled a grin. She was quoting Shakespeare's Othello, the line about envy. As I said, she would quote it no matter how contextual it was. However, if you were in front of this man, shrinking back under his overwhelming presence, condemned to a year of torture by the very person towering above you, the quote seemed very applicable to the situation. We could be the meat that was to be mocked. Who knows.

"Good morning," the man said, smiling. It looked warm enough, but I wasn't convinced, and I could tell that nobody else was, either. "My name is Mr. Gaepora, and I'll be your history teacher this year. I will be teaching you everything you need to know about the Hyrulian Revolution, the Great Wars, and your ancestors, be you Hylian, Human, Kokiri, Zora, Gerudo, Twili, Rito, or Goron, or whatever else."

I would tell you what else he said, but I realized after he listed just about every major race in Hyrule that this would be a badly summarized and completely unabridged speech. So I zoned out. Sheik and I folded little paper footballs and shot them through each other's finger goals, and if Mr. Gaepora noticed, he didn't say anything. At least we weren't vandalizing the desks by carving cuss words or innuendos with our pencils. My desk said stuff like "eat me" and "Gaepora is a..."

Ah, high school.

* * *

Despite my popularity, the clique that I fell naturally into was the misfits. The people who have a stronger friendship than anyone else does with anyone else in the school, similar simply because fads and modern times have rejected all of them equally. That, or people are afraid that their days will be numbered if they hang out with us; I have a couple of friends who would just as soon punch you as talk to you. They are extremely pleasant to be around.

These two people are, namely: Midna Twili and Ghirahim Diamond. They're pretty interesting people once you get over the initial shock of meeting them. Midna is what I would define as goth. She wears extremely revealing black leather clothes (either there's no dress code, or nobody pays attention to it, including teachers) and has tattoos in blue ink all up her legs and on her arms. Because she is a descendant of the Twili, she has fiery orange hair, red eyes, and pale, blue-tinged skin. She is a smoker and I don't want to know which other drugs she's tried. She can come across as extremely demanding and bossy and has beaten up her fair share of freshman and senior boys who won't take their eyes off her curves, but she is really very sweet, and if you get to know her, you see that side of her a lot.

Ghirahim is, nicely as I can put it, creepy. The first time I met him I was extremely confused by his means of communication with me; it was a kind of strange cross between "Don't look at me, I'll kill you," and "Please go out with me or I will continue to spazz out and invade your personal space." But I eventually got to know him and he, like Midna, is really nice after a while. He just comes off as a little more aggressive. He, again like Midna, is tattooed, but it is only a small diamond on his left cheek, and his white hair falls over that side of his face most of the time. He really likes to wear white, purple, and red, and I have never seen him not wearing one or some combination of those colors.

The other people who sit with Sheik and me are Malon and Ilia, the artistic and horse-loving pair (Malon's a singer and Ilia likes to draw), and Beth, the diva, who I cannot avoid. She's like my own velcro shadow, clinging to me whenever and wherever it's possible. Mikau sits with us on-and-off, but he mostly hangs out now with his garage band.

"Hey! Link! Sheik! Over here, guys!" Malon called, waving us over to the table where the group was seated. Mikau was sitting with us today, and gave both Sheik and me a "brofist" when we sat down. Although Sheik changed two years ago, a lot of people still act like she's a guy, which she doesn't really seem to mind at all.

"Hey guys," Sheik said. I'm normally a man of few words, so I let my best friend do all the talking and introductions.

"Hi!" Ilia and Beth responded immediately.

"Hey," Ghirahim muttered, staring broodingly at his sandwich.

"Yo." That was Midna.

"Did you guys have a good summer?" Malon inquired. "I sang at the County Fair, when we took the horses and cows."

"I rode for 4-H and entered the art contest," Ilia added.

"Got super irritated by my cousins," Midna grumbled. "Zant came again." Zant was Midna's overly aggressive and annoying second cousin.

"Same old, same old," I said, and Sheik nodded. The two of us play video games literally all summer. We've done that since elementary school.

"Well," Mikau interjected, "I was hooking up with a new girl."

"Really," Sheik asked dryly. "And would you so kindly venture as to tell us whom this may be?"

"She moved in down the street from Lulu, so I met her last Saturday. She's a total hottie. I haven't exactly hooked up _yet_, but nobody else has, either. She's like a total introvert or something. I've never seen her outside, and Lulu says she hasn't either."

"Fantastic," Midna said.

"Wait! You haven't heard the best part yet. She's actually enrolled here!"

"Name?" Malon inquired.

"Zelda Harkinian."

Midna visibly tensed at the sound of Zelda's same.

"Know her?" Sheik asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"She's in my second hour LA class," Midna said reluctantly. "The teacher already loves her. She wrote the most beautiful, Stephen Frost, Edgar Allen Poe crossover poem ever. It was about herself, because that was the assignment, and she made herself sound so noble and regal and enigmatically broody and mysterious and crap like that." Midna made a gagging sound. "She made my poem look totally sucky."

"Look who's made another friend," Ghirahim remarked sarcastically.

"_People spend too much time finding other people to blame, too much energy finding excuses for not being what they are capable of being, and not enough energy putting themselves on the line, growing out of the past, and getting on with their lives," _quoted Sheik. "J. Michael Straczynski said that."

"Who the heck is that?" asked Ghirahim, at the same time as Midna growled "Are you making a remark about my writing?"

"He's a writer and producer and that's for me to know, and me alone," Sheik answered both of their questions with one sentence.

"Anyway," I interrupted, "what's she look like?"

The bell drowned out Mikau's reply.

* * *

As I puttered into the driveway that afternoon at around three, I was greeted by joyful barking. I drove slowly, cringing as my suicidal collie, Epona, leaped around in front of the car. I rolled my eyes. If I had been a serial dog killer, it wouldn't have taken much to get this one.

I slumped down in the only nice piece of furniture in the house, a newish looking sofa, and was immediately kissed all over my face by an overenthusiastic dog tongue.

"Stop! Stop! Alright, alright," I laughed, fending her off with my arms. "I get it. Go away." Every time I start school again, she acts like she hasn't seen me in a million years. I guess it's short-term dog memory or something. She finally gets used to it by May, and then, after summer, she spazzes out all over again.

Gran was nowhere to be seen, so I supposed that she was either asleep or shopping for more cookie supplies. Since she wasn't there to pester me, I dragged myself up the stairs and slumped down in my bed, which squeaked as it bounced. My room is small, and contains a bed, a lamp on a bedside table, and a desk. And a closet and a window, but those were there when I moved in. As teenager's rooms often are, mine was cluttered. Shirts littered the floor, games and comic books were strewn across the desk, and my chair was under the window. For some reason.

I sighed and rolled over. Uneventful day at school.

Little did I know that by the next squeak of our front door, the boring humdrum of my everyday life would change forever.

* * *

**Okay. So: Sheik is a girl here because Nintendo DID announce formally that Sheik is female, so ha. In my original, she was a guy. It's hard to write her as a girl.**

**Please review if you want this continued.**

**Thanks for reading,**


	10. 10/27/2014: From Beyond the Grave (Death Note)

If the human consciousness exists beyond the grave, then I have most certainly died. The fact that this is nothing but my consciousness is the only explanation pertaining to the fact that I have existed this long after that day. I have no tangible presence, and I can feel myself fading away even now, as you lay here dying. It is even possible that our lives were intertwined by the events that preceded this moment, the moment of your death.

I've been watching you for years, ceaselessly. I was without rest, observing you, for you are one of the most interesting people I have ever met. For weeks, months, hours, I have monitored your actions, attempting to piece your motives together while simultaneously peeling you apart layer by layer. I have been since before you met me.

In spite of this, I never truly knew you until I died. I never fully understood you until I saw the wild look in your eyes as my life faded. It was the look of a wild animal, a hunter, a killer. It was a completely sadistic, monopolizing look, and for the first time in my entire, short life, I was inferior to someone. I was outsmarted, and it was my own carelessness that ultimately cost me my life.

I was overcome by a feeling previously alien to me: helplessness. Intellect acts as a shield, separating one from hardship, for whatever comes your way can be overcome with a bit of willpower. But in the moment that my heart stopped, I was utterly without help. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. Terror washed over me as I stared at your face. I was filled with emotion – fear. Regret. Hatred.

Yes. I hated you in that moment, for what you had done to me and the world. I hated myself for what I had done to others, for the lies I had told, the lives I had sacrificed. For have I not killed also? Murder was a means to an end, for both of us, a means to two distinct ends that two helpless fools had labeled "Justice."

Facing death is indeed a frightening thing. I know what you are going through, in your own twisted way. I could feel it in the atmosphere that day, surrounding me, stifling me. My death was like the ringing of church bells in my ears, a constant reminder that my time had come. Was that when I gave up? Even I do not know how to answer that question. I was going to do something terrible, though. I was going to kill again for my own purposes. More blood on my hands; perhaps my death was truly my saving grace, as it is yours.

You see, we are the same. We're both murdering, lying hypocrites who hate to lose and are so capable that we can even fool ourselves. We differ in only one way, when you think hard about it, and that way is that I am a realist, a pessimist at times, even, and you are an optimist, always. Both mindsets can be incredibly condemning, yet they are both beautiful and unique.

I accepted fate. You did not. I knew that I would die, and welcomed death. You convinced yourself that you were a god already, above such trifles as death. You were immortal in your own mind, and that is how Near was able to trick you. He did what I failed to do; he proved who you truly were, he told everyone that you were Kira, the mass murderer, and what did you do? You laughed. You laughed at the threshold of death, you tried to escape when Matsuda shot at you in a blind rage, and Mikami, your closest follower, the one who would do anything for you, his god, you discarded like a worn out pair of gloves. But not even you, God, can outwit death. It caught up with you, long overdue, and someone who you had come to consider as a companion, someone who was almost trustworthy, was the means of your ultimate demise.

Another way in which we are similar.

But, intelligent as you are, you seem incapable of grasping the truth. This is the way in which I am superior to you.

And so I retain some sense of personal dignity as I watch your eyes glaze over. You'll be dead when they find you. Your soul will be gone, and so will mine. You are condemned forever to rot in Hell. You may even drag you with me, Light Yagami, and for that I congratulate you.

Wherever we end up, it will be because we deserve it.

Let's see whose Justice was the fraud, shall we?


	11. 11/1/2014: Your Worst Nightmare (Soul Eater)

**OH. MY. GOSH. That took forever. And I have failed! I am a day late! Enjoy please, and please give me feedback!**

* * *

"Symmetry...symmetry..." Death the Kid muttered as he dragged his knife through the thick skin. "Symmetry, symmetry – it must be perfect!"

"Heya, Kid, whatcha' doin'?" Patty swung down over the reaper's shoulder, causing her partner's hand to slip and slide awkwardly to the side. Kid paused for a moment, as if in shock, before his head snapped around to glare at the girl.

"Damn it, Patty!" the boy stormed, tossing his ruined gourd into a rapidly growing pile as he continued his rant.

Maka sighed. "Blair! We need another pumpkin over here. Kid messed up again."

"And another thing, Patty -" Kid paused. "Maka! I did _not_ 'mess up!' It was Patty's fault! You people just don't appreciate the beauty of symmetry," he sighed. "All of you, content to create that asymmetrical garbage!"

Black*Star snorted. "You don't need symmetry to be awesome, Kid! See?" he lifted his own pumpkin into the air to display to everyone as an example. There was a moment of silence until Soul spoke up, confused.

"Uh...what is it?"

"Me, duh."

All holidays are widely appreciated at the DWMA, but Halloween holds a special place in the hearts of students and staff alike, especially as it is the personal favorite of the school's founder, Lord Death. Once a year on October 31st, the academy is lit with pumpkins in every nook and cranny, the handiwork of each student and teacher filling the windows, lining the stairs, and forming a halo of light around the school for all to see. A banquet is held Halloween night, and every room is decked out with black and orange in the spirit of the holiday. Some teachers even give out candy on Halloween day.

In this way it came to be that nine friends (ten, if anyone truly appreciated Ragnarok) were gathered on the afternoon prior to the festival, carving pumpkins in preparation. Well, seven of them were carving, regarding the fact that Liz was painting her nails, Blair was only conjuring the excess pumpkins that Kid required, and Ragnarok seemed thoroughly content to simply stab Crona's pumpkin every few minutes.

"That's lovely, Black*Star," Tsubaki assured her partner, although she seemed more than slightly confused herself.

"You bet it is!" Black*Star grinned before returning to work.

"I'm still confused," Soul griped quietly.

Looking as if a sudden thought had occurred to him, Kid immediately stopped sulking and turned to his friends. "You guys are going to the banquet tonight, right?" he asked.

"Soul, Crona and I were planning to," Maka said, nodding.

"I'd never miss out on being the star," Black*Star said reproachfully. "You guys know that I wouldn't miss the chance to tell the heroic story of my fight with Asura to all who want to hear it!"

Tsubaki nodded in complete agreement. "We know."

* * *

As was the norm, the dance hall was packed that evening, and still more students were pouring in. Some were in costume, some dressed in formal attire, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely (Black*Star in particular, as he gorged himself on food and sweets and recounted the tale of his glorious battle). Even Crona was making an attempt to be social, quietly answering questions or shaking hands tentatively with strangers, to everyone's surprise. In fact, he had put on a brave face for the evening, and only cringed slightly whenever someone particularly loud entered the room.

Liz and Patty stuck loyally by Kid's side as he, Soul and Maka chattered with other students. They had drawn quite a crowd to themselves as they were asked over and over again to tell the tale of the Kishin. It was the hot topic of the party, as the event in question had been too recent to have blown over yet.

Suddenly, the microphone screeched as it was tested, leaving the entire student body cowering and silent, staring wide-eyed at the teacher on stage.

"Oh..." Professor Stein tapped the microphone again experimentally, looking mildly disappointed when all it did was click. "Excuse the sound, children. Just setting a creepy mood for the evening." A ripple of laughter made its way through the crowd that had begun to form. The Professor stepped quickly out of the way to allow Lord Death to take his place for a speech that everyone hoped would be slightly more climactic than those in the past had been.

A cheer rose in the crowd as the school's founder stepped up to the microphone, waving. "Hey! Hiya! How's it going? How are you doing?" the masked shinigami waved and flashed peace signs at his audience. When the cheers, claps, and giggles had died down to a dull roar, Lord Death began to speak.

"Welcome to our annual Halloween banquet! I'm so glad that we were able to hold it this year, in spite of recent events. As you all know, our battle with the Kishin was immensely difficult, and required a lot of guts, sweat and blood from all of you, our students and faculty. Not only did we battle the Kishin Ashura, but many of us took part in the battles with Arachne and Arachnaphobia, and the witch Medusa as well."

A cheer rose in the crowd, as well as chants of several student's names.

"But I won't hold you here any longer. There is food to be eaten, and dances to be danced! So without further ado-" Lord Death stopped mid sentence as the ground shook. Students murmured anxiously to each other. "Well, that can't be good," Death said. Shortly the shaking became a rumbling, which in turn morphed into pounding. People glanced around the room until their eyes fell on the door, which burst open.

Maka gasped.

"What is it?" Soul inquired anxiously, grabbing Maka's hand.

"Souls...hundreds of them. Kishin souls..." Maka gasped. "And a witch..."

"Who? Medusa? Arachne?"

"No...she's new. She feels similar to witches we've met in the past, but she has her own wavelength."

Soul's eyes darted to the door; in it stood a figure in black, with orange tattoos winding up her arms and over her exposed belly. Her hair, a fiery red, was piled messily into a bun held on the side of her head with a winding vine. She scanned the crowd, arms crossed, with eyes the green of foliage in the middle of summer. At her side stood a monster with a spidery body and a frail neck, topped, almost comically, with a pumpkin.

Kid gasped. "That's Black*Star's pumpkin...I think!" He told his partners. "But it has a soul now. A familiar one."

Lord Death, quick to recover from the shock, leaned toward the microphone again. "Heya," he greeted the newcomer, this time with a guarded tone. "What brings you here?"

The witch snapped her gaze up to meet the shinigami's, green eyes flashing. She strode toward the stage, the crowd parting hastily to let her through. Crona shuddered as she passed, startled by the similarities between this woman's soul and his mother's.

Only when the witch was at eye level with Lord Death did she finally speak. "I am the witch Demeter. I believe that you are the one who slaughtered my sister, the witch Medusa?"

"As a matter of fact, no," Lord Death replied carefully. "That was one of my meisters."

At this Demeter turned. Now that she was at close range, her tattoos were clearly of vines, winding up her arms and torso and branching out into red, orange, and yellow leaves.

"I was expecting this, of course," she said. "Who among you had the gall to murder my dear sister, Lady Medusa? I dealt accordingly with what remained or Arachne's killer, but now I have tracked down Medusa's murderer _alive._" her voice was brimming with pride. "Now all I have to do is find you, dear, and then I will obliterate you."

Maka fidgeted. Soul tightened his grip on her hand. _I'm here when you need to fight,_ the gesture implied. _Just give the word._

"No volunteers? Pity. Not that I expected you to turn yourself over willingly, of course." Demeter snapped her fingers, bringing a flood of spidery pumpkins into the dance hall and to her aid. They formed around her, their apparent master, and chatter arose from the students.

"Hey, that's my pumpkin!"

"Didn't Stein carve that one? It's pretty recognizable."

"That one's mine!"

Demeter only smiled knowingly. Kid stiffened.

"It's her," Maka said, echoing Kid's suspicions. "She's given our pumpkins souls somehow. Really resourceful, if you need a large army."

With a cackle fitting of a true witch, Demeter snapped her fingers again and her creations disbanded into the crowd.

"Now, Soul!" Maka cried, and her friend quickly transformed into a scythe. She rushed to meet the enemy, Black*Star, Kid, and Crona flanking her, each with their weapon in hand. Other students joined them, forming a wall that was prepared to bring down an army. As soon as they reached their ememies, however, a pulse ran through the crowd and the entire student body collapsed, thuds and clatters filling the room as meisters and weapons hit the floor.

"What did you do, witch?" Death Scythe snarled, worry for his daughter flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, don't fret. They're asleep. This is how I will uncover my dear sister's killer." Demeter smirked. "But on second thought, I'll put you teachers to sleep as well. I wouldn't want you interfering too much." She snapped her fingers again.

* * *

Maka felt her legs tighten and then go to rubber; she was lightheaded and suddenly exhausted, and she willingly fell to the floor and let sleep wash over her.

When her eyes fluttered open again, Maka was in an empty space. The area was tinged red, with darkness seeping from what appeared to be the farthest reaches of whatever place she had found herself in.

Stunned, she breathed deeply and gathered her wits. Then she picked herself up from the ground. "Soul?" she asked hesitantly, feeling alone and vulnerable in the spacious room. What was this? Where was she? "Soul, where are you?"

"I'm over here, _Maka_."

Relief swelled in Maka's chest as she turned to see her partner. She felt her expression of glee quickly fade into one of confusion, however, as she took in Soul's scowl and annoyed stance. And the way he had said her name...

Maka's partner quickly approached her, slowly raising one hand. When he finally halted in front of her, glaring, his hand raised threateningly, a tremor of fearful anticipation ran through her. There was a pause before Soul brought his hand down across Maka's face. The meister felt blood trickle from her cheek as she looked at her partner in astonishment. The smacking sound from his strike still echoed around the room.

Maka brought her hand to her cheek. "Soul," she said softly. "Why?"

Soul looked at Maka, a head taller than her now that she was frozen in recoil. "It was payback," he growled uncharacteristically, flashing her a toothy grin. "For all the pain you've caused me."

"Pain..." Maka straightened to look her partner in the eye. "Soul. What is this?"

"Do you know," Soul asked roughly, a stormy expression quickly masking his smirk, "How many times I've saved you? How many times I've put myself in harm's way for you?"

Suddenly his body was a mosaic of bruises and scratches, and blood began to soak through his shirt as if his old chest wound had reopened.

Soul grinned again, fueled by Maka's surprise and pain. Her heart twisted in her chest. What was Soul doing? Why the sudden personality change?

"And I'm not the only one," Soul said. Maka's breath caught in her throat. What was going on?

"Maka."

Slowly, Maka turned. "Crona."

Crona, in contrast with Soul's fluctuation of rage and amusement, looked sad and confused in a way that made Maka's heart constrict further. A pool of black blood was gathering at his feet, running from his chest.

Like Soul, Crona began to approach Maka. Ragnarok appeared in his hand. "Maka," he said sadly, "I've put myself in harm's way for you twice, now. I nearly died once. And you've done nothing for me, nothing to repay me."

"That isn't true!" Maka, on the verge of frustrated tears, heard her voice crack. "I saved you! I helped you!"

Crona halted in front of her, opposite Soul. "No. I had already decided to disappear. You only prolonged my suffering."

"Listen to him, Maka," Soul said angrily. His arm transformed into a scythe. "Listen, or you could be _hurt!_" The weapon placed emphasis on the final word as he and Crona both lunged for Maka simultaneously. She dodged their blades, and her last vision was of Soul and Crona sinking to the ground, their weapons sunk deeply into each other's chests.

* * *

Dazed and confused, Soul painstakingly transformed back into his human form. Panic fluttered in his chest when he registered that his partner wasn't moving. Why had she suddenly dropped him like that? Not only her – it seemed that all of the meisters in the room had collapsed, leaving their weapons to fret over them. The staff had all fallen still on the floor, and even Demeter's pumpkin soldiers had frozen. The witch herself had erected a protective force field around her body.

"Maka!" Soul nudged his partner's shoulder. "Maka, what are you doing? What did she do?"

"It's okay, Soul," Tsubaki reassured him softly. "They're only asleep." She indicated her own partner, who was twitching slightly on the ground.

"Yeah, they're dreaming!" Patty cried, as if it was the most exciting thing in the world.

There was an agitated moan, and the group's attention was directed to Crona and Ragnarok. The former, obviously, was out cold, the latter attempting to punch him back into wakefulness.

"Augh! Wake up, you dingus! Without you I can't move! It's no fun!" The weapon was whining. "Crona, you damn _idiot! _Wake up!"

"Chill, Ragnarok," Liz said, her tone dripping with distaste. "We have more important things to focus on, such as getting this witch and her freaky monsters _out _of our_school!_"

"Liz is right," Soul agreed, turning to Demeter. "We've gotta kick her butt before we can get back to the festivities. Then hopefully our meisters will wake up, too."

"But without our meisters-" Tsubaki objected, only to be cut off.

"We beat the frikin' _Kishin _with our meisters," Soul said. "This small fry, we can take her alone."

* * *

Kid was in a small, square room. "How the heck did I end up in here?" he wondered aloud. The thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as the meister took note of his surroundings – rubbish. Trash. Garbage. Asymmetrical garbage, all around him. Picture frames were crooked, candles were burning at differing rates, corners of rugs were folded up, litter was piled in the corners, and everything was aligned distastefully, without any order at all.

"Scum." Kid picked himself up and automatically straightened a picture frame. "Asymmetrical garbage." He disposed of the candles and the litter that had been strewn around the room. "Whoever owns this room is despicable."

With those words, Kid turned to admire his handiwork, only to feel his jaw drop. Everything in the room had returned to its original, disorderly position. Hastily, Death the Kid scrambled to fix the room, but once again, it returned to its original state.

Kid collapsed to the floor, sobbing. "Trash! Scum! I'm a despicable human being!" he cried.

"Indeed you are."

Kid stopped mid-sentence to sit up and stare around curiously, wiping his eyes. "Dad?" he was sure that the voice he had heard was his father's. "Dad, is that you?"

"Indeed it is." The voice originated from one of the crooked frames, which was now occupied with Lord Death's image.

"What are you doing here? And what did you _say?_" Kid inquired, an edge growing on his voice as he finished.

"I said, 'Indeed you are.' I agreed that you are a despicable human being who doesn't deserve to live."

Kid hesitated, disturbed. "Why would you say that?" he asked, getting to his feet and approaching the painting of his father.

"Because it's true," Lord Death's voice replied. "You are nothing but scum. Filthy reaper scum that can't even straighten up a measly room, much less take my place one day. You're worthless. Pathetic. Lower than low. Hardly even worthy of carrying my name." Each word cut deeper into Kid, the final sentence causing him to physically stumble backward.

"You're far too obsessive and easily distracted," the voice continued. "Did you ever know the real reason I never told you my secrets? It's because you weren't worthy. You still aren't. And you never will be."

"You're wrong!" Kid yelled at the painting, balling his fists. "I _am_ worthy! You _do_ trust me!"

"Really? Am I truly wrong? In that case, you've been lying to yourself your entire life."

With that final dig, the image and the voice vanished, leaving Kid alone in the room.

* * *

Black*Star was in a stadium. It was a glorious stadium, made far more glorious by the fact that he was in the center, with all eyes on him. He'd just won a fight, his hundredth fight in a row without defeat, and the crowd was cheering, crying out their praises to the man who had surpassed God.

All of his friends were in the crowd, and Tsubaki stood proudly at his side, squeezing his hand, her heart overflowing with pride and joy for her partner.

A chant of Black*Star's name arose in the crowd. It was unclear who had initiated it, but it resounded through the stands until Black*Star was the object of a standing ovation. His glory was short lived, however, as he felt the air take on a darker tone.

"Hey, Tsubaki? Do you feel anything?" He asked his weapon uncertainly.

"Not at all, Black*Star!" the girl replied cheerfully. "Only the weight of your own ego, blinding you and crushing me bit by bit. But that's always there."

"Creepy..." Black*Star muttered, wincing suddenly as Tsubaki gripped his hand tighter and tighter, constricting and squeezing until his vision of grandeur shattered like ice and the cheers morphed into booing.

"What?" Black*Star looked about nervously. "I...I...I've always..." he broke off as the audience began to cheer again, this time in a darker, more sinister way. The meister whipped around to see that his opponent had risen to his feet. The other fighter, a tall, dark man, gripped Black*Star's throat with a massive hand and lifted him from the ground. The audience cheered for the tall man and booed Black*Star.

"You've always _what?_" the man inquired drily. His voice was deep and gravelly. "Always _lied _to yourself? _Pretended_ to be a star, someone to look up to, when you truly know how small you are? How insignificant?" With each word the man gave Black*Star a little shake. "You're _pathetic._" The man flung Black*Star across the stadium, where he stayed on the ground, fists clenching and unclenching in frustration and helplessness.

"No," he began softly. "No! I've always _been_ the best because I tried my hardest!"

The booing of the audience grew louder, drowning out Black*Star's protests.

"Looks like the public has spoken, little maggot," Black*Star's opponent growled, placing a heavy boot on the boy's head.

"Tsubaki..." Black*Star pleaded to his partner, but she only shrugged and looked away.

_Yes, _a voice whispered in Black*Star's head. _Yes. Stay there, on the ground._

_That's where you belong._

* * *

"Demeter!" Soul bellowed, his arm transforming into a scythe. "Come down here! Stop hiding like a coward!"

Fanning around him were Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, the latter having shifted into a gun that Liz held, pointing the barrel straight at the witch.

Demeter smirked. "I think I'll stay right here," she chided. "Little children like you aren't worth my time."

"Your recent actions would prove otherwise," Soul retorted.

"What have you done to our meisters?" Liz demanded.

"What are these monsters?" Tsubaki added.

"These? These are my greatest creation," Demeter grinned, gesturing broadly at her pumpkin army. "I made them with the help of my daughter, Persephone. She specializes in the souls of the damned."

"So you _have_ used human souls," Soul deduced, frowning.

"Oh, no," Demeter cakled. "I would _never!_ I told you that I took revenge on what was left of Arachne's killer, didn't I? And you _do_ know who killed her, don't you?"

"Who..." Tsubaki whispered in confusion.

Demeter smiled, looking like a canary digesting a cat. "Asura."

"You mean-" Soul began, breaking off to process the new information a second time.

"Yes," Demeter smiled. "This army is fueled by the souls that the Kishin ate in his lifetime – which means that they are his souls, now. His madness is still present in trace amounts. With my own power and that madness, I have sent your meisters into a deep sleep. I am currently showing each of them their deepest fear, what they truly dread in the depths of their hearts."

"What do you hope to gain from this?"

"I already told you. You really are a slow one, aren't you?" Demeter said with a chuckle. "I want to find my sister's killer."

"And how do you guarantee that you'll succeed?" Soul demanded. "How are you sure that this will tell you anything?"

Demeter's smile became a superior grin. "Once you kill someone," she softly reassured him, "you'll never be the same again."

* * *

Crona was alone in a room full of mirrors. A strange place to be, perhaps, but it was made incredibly disconcerting by the fact that no matter where he looked or how he hid, he was constantly being watched – by himself.

The feeling of aloneness was astonishing and terrifying. I had been so long since he'd been alone. Even before he met Maka, Crona had always been accompanied by Ragnarok. Alone in the middle of the room, head down and knees to his chest, Crona felt terribly exposed.

He didn't know how long he sat there, hiding from the silence, but it seemed like years before he felt it: a touch on his shoulder, as gentle as a breath of air and so soft that it was barely noticeable, but its familiarity made him jump all the same. "Lady Medusa..."

"I've missed you, Crona," a crooning voice came from behind him. He turned slowly to see his mother there, crouching with one hand extended as if trying to tame a wild animal. "My child."

Medusa moved toward Crona, who couldn't bring himself to move, and embraced him. It was the same stiff, false embrace he'd always received; he knew that Medusa had never regarded him as anything more human than a weapon.

"My son," Medusa murmured. "It feels like so long...so long since that brat separated us..."

"Maka isn't a brat," Crona replied quietly. "She's been nicer to me than you ever were."

Medusa pulled away suddenly, forced hurt written all over her face. "Now, that isn't true!" she protested. "I've always loved you. I'm not a bad mother." She stood up suddenly and strode away, disappearing into one of the mirrors. Suddenly every mirror was occupied by her image.

"The fact is, Crona, I've always been good to you. The truth is that you are simply a terrible person." her image's expression morphed into a smirk.

"I'm not!" Crona cried in protest, suddenly finding himself on his feet. "I'm not. And I don't know how to deal with that accusation."

"Yes, you are. I only ever punished you because you refused to complete whatever simple task I assigned you. I only wanted you to learn! But you can't be taught; you betray every one who loved you – me, that girl...you betrayed the school and then ran off to kill me for their benefit! You'll never change. You will always be what I made you."

"N...no! I-I really have changed!" Crona insisted, a worried tone creeping into his voice as he tried to convince even himself. "I'm not scared of you anymore! I won't do what you say! I won't believe you! I saved Maka's life!"

"Did you?" Medusa asked slyly. "Did you really? Or did you throw your life away, making a fool of yourself? She could have moved, and she would have, but you tried to be a hero. All you really succeeded in doing was making your only friend cry – she was the only person who ever stood up for you, and she saved you, only for you to betray her and break her heart. Then you betrayed me yet again. How many times will you deny me? You'll always be like me, for I made you what you are. Blood follows blood, my child." Medusa said, suddenly reappearing to embrace her son. "You will always be mine. My death can never change that."

Crona, suddenly lightheaded, collapsed into the woman's arms. "No...I..." his speech trailed off as his dream ended and the room faded into darkness.

* * *

Maka was jolted awake by a cry of triumph. She quickly looked up to see Demeter in the crowd, standing over a student who Maka couldn't see from her current position on the floor.

"I've found him!" the witch was saying jubilantly as she lifted the student from the ground. "This is the one who killed my sister. How ironic that it should have been her own child!"

"Crona!" Maka screamed, jumping to her feet. She realized that she had been sleeping – other meisters were currently waking up, and the teachers were yawning and staggering to their feet.

"Maka!" Soul looked startled to find that his master was no longer entrapped in sleep. He quickly transformed into a weapon. "It's a good thing you woke up. This witch is loony."

Demeter's head snapped toward Maka, her cold emerald gaze raking over the girl. "Ah...you're this one's little friend, aren't you? I saw him in your dream, and I suspect that you are the one that was mentioned in his."

Maka cringed; the memory of the dream was recent enough that its mention brought feelings of frustration and confusion flooding back into her. "What are you doing to my friend?" she demanded of the witch.

Demeter chuckled, a cold, harsh laugh like the biting autumn wind. "What I said I would do. Of course, you weren't privy to my entire speech, were you? I watched your dreams, meister Maka." The girl flinched, startled at hearing her own name from the witch's mouth. "I watched every meister's, to find out who killed my sister. And this is the one who did it." the witch jerked Crona to his feet by the collar of his robe.

"What?" Maka asked, her voice low with anger. "You aren't making sense, _witch_."

"Maka," Crona said softly. "It's okay. It will be hard for her to kill me, at least. Please don't risk your life for me again. You've already done it too many times. I'm not worth that much trouble."

Maka gasped softly, and she realized that every meister must have had a dream like her own. Hers had played off of her guilt and fear, and by the way Crona was talking, his had, too.

"Maka, she used the Kishin's soul," Soul explained quickly. "She used it to give these monsters life. As soon as you touched them, what was left of the Kishin's madness was activated and flooded into you; Demeter put you under a sleep spell at the same time and looked in on your dreams, which were visions of what each of you fear and dread the most."

"Yes," Tsubaki, who was nearby and helping Black*Star to his feet, concurred. "And it skipped over the weapons because we weren't human at the time of contact."

Liz glared at the witch. "She told us everything. Isn't that right, _witch?_"

"Perfect. A-plus for all of you – what smart students! The academy seems to be doing something right, at least," Demeter cackled. "Your dreams were quite interesting to tap into. Some of them made me laugh out loud, and some almost made me tear up." She feigned a depressed attitude.

Maka snarled, preparing to launch herself at the witch. "That's...that's unethical! And there's too much room for error in the way you executed your plan."

"Hm." Demeter glanced at Crona, who whimpered in spite of himself. "Seems like it worked to me."

"You're wrong," Maka growled.

"And you're a jerk," added Black*Star, who was now on his feet behind Maka, Tsubaki at the ready in weapon form.

"An idiot, too," Kid said, standing next to Black*Star, wielding Liz and Patty. "Did you really think we'd be fazed by an elementary spell like that? I'm my father's son. I can see through your charms. You're really just a beginner, which I'm afraid will make what I'm about to do far too easy."

Demeter cocked her head. "I'm wrong? My spell is weak? And what's your reasoning?" she chuckled.

Maka smirked. "My reasoning is that _I _killed Medusa, not Crona." Without giving the witch a chance to react, Maka advanced at a run. "Group resonance," she called to Kid and Black*Star. "We'll have to start it at a run."

"Affirmative," Kid nodded, leaping into a sprint after Maka.

"Got it," Black*Star grinned, following suit.

Maka waited for the familiar feeling as her team's souls connected, then fell back. Kid and Black*Star ran ahead, immediately comprehending their leader's plan.

Maka saw Demeter panic for a moment, then regain her calm and snap her fingers. Her pumpkin army sprung into action, but thankfully the other meisters and weapons, including the staff and Lord Death, had completely reawakened and were prepared to fight. One by one, the pumpkin warriors were chopped up.

As Maka prepared her finishing move, Kid and Black*Star readied themselves to break down Demeter's force field magic.

"Tsubaki! Demon Sword Mode!" Black*Star commanded his partner. "Let's take her down."

"Right," Tsubaki confirmed as she transformed.

"You brats just don't know when to stop," Demeter growled in annoyance as Black*Star slashed at her magical barrier. She let go of Crona for long enough that he could escape.

"Heh!" Black*Star laughed. "I'm the great assassin Black*Star, the best there is! I'll never quit, even when I'm beaten! That's who I am! I'll never give up, and I don't care what your stupid dreams tell me!"

Crona fell back to stand with Maka. "What should I do?" he asked, desperate to be helpful.

"Wait for Black*Star and Kid to destroy her barrier," Maka replied. "Then create an opening for me and I'll use Genie Hunter to finish her off."

"Okay." Crona veered to the side, positioning himself for the attack.

Kid planted his feet firmly on the ground. Demeter, easily distracted, was directing all of her attention to Black*Star, allowing Kid plenty of time to prepare.

"Death Cannon," he told his partners.

"Okey Doke!" Patty cried out.

"Perfect," Liz agreed as she and her sister began their transformation.

"Resonance rate...2000%!" Liz said in astonishment. "Same as when we fought the Kishin! Your move has advanced, Kid!"

"Noise at 0%," Patty said with excitement.

"Feedback complete! Ready anytime!"

"Fire!"

Not only did the impact of Kid's attack completely eradicate Demeter's force field, but it sent her off balance and right at Black*Star, who continued to slash at her with lightning speed.

"Crona! It's our turn!" Ragnarok screeched at his partner.

"Right!" Crona's eyes narrowed in determination. "I won't be a burden," he muttered, then raised his voice to announce his move. "Screech Alpha!"

A shrill sound pierced the air as Crona's attack barreled over the dance floor. Black*Star dodged it just as it hit Demeter, momentarily stunning her.

"Damn you meddling children," Demeter screeched. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"I know," Maka smiled, surprising the witch as she appeared behind her. "Genie Hunter!"

With the finishing move, Demeter disappeared, her warriors disintegrating in her wake. After a few moments of stunned silence, a cheer erupted in the dance hall.

* * *

Soul stood up, yawning and stretching, and running his hand down Blair the cat's back as he left the couch on his way to bed. "Wow, I'm pooped," he announced. Blair, having been unceremoniously dumped from Soul's lap, jumped up next to Crona, who stroked her absentmindedly. Maka was sitting with a book on her lap, but she'd been on the same page for over twenty minutes.

"Uh...I'm going to bed now..." Soul informed them, wondering, not for the first time, what they'd seen in their dreams. "Are you guys going to be okay, or are you goanna zombify overnight? Cause I'm not saying it wouldn't be cool, but we have enough zombies already in our school."

When this elicited no response, Soul walked over to Maka and gently shoved her. "Hey. Maka. Cut it out, you're starting to scare me."

"Hey, Soul?" Maka asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Huh?"

"Am I a burden to you? Are you ever upset with me?"

Soul snorted. "Well...you hit me in the head with books, you physically torment me whenever Blair tries to seduce me, you're in your room half the time...but isn't it normal to be annoyed by your partner?"

Maka frowned. "That isn't what I mean. I mean, do you ever regret having saved my life? Or you, Crona?"

Crona finally broke out of his trance to answer. "No! You saved me from myself, Maka. I'm grateful to you every day. I just feel bad that I couldn't do more for you."

"You saved my life, Crona...that's why _I_ feel bad."

Soul burst out laughing, and both meisters turned to look at him in bewilderment. "Looks like Demeter caused a lot more trouble than I thought," he cried. "Why don't you idiots just call it even? Friends make sacrifices for each other, and that's what makes them friends."

"I guess," Crona agreed hesitantly.

"And Maka," Soul added, "You worry about me incessantly whenever I'm hurt, and you saved me from the Kishin. You're the coolest meister ever, and you're my best friend. I've protected you all those times because I know that you would never hesitate to do the same for me."

"Oh."

Soul chuckled. "I'm going to bed, you dorks," he said. "Don't stay up all night. And happy Halloween."

* * *

**Good lord. I had to do that in six days, writing it by hand, typing, editing (really quickly), and doing school.** **I'm so mad I didn't get to post in on Halloween.**

**Thanks to Ucshi for the idea of using Demeter (for giving me a character from Greek Mythology when I needed one!), and for forcing me to finish this [sort of] on time.**

**A note on Crona: Being my favorite character, it is possible that I gave him a bit too much of a spotlight here, which I apologize for. I also, as you can see, consider Crona as being SLIGHTLY more of a guy than he is a girl, but that's personal opinion.**

**Thanks, and review, please!**


	12. 11/13/2014: A Coward and a Killer (Soul Eater)

**Well. This is kind of weird and spontaneous, but I have no shame; I'm actually proud of it. It's kind of vague, actually. But please read and enjoy!**

* * *

A coward and a killer

That's all I'll ever be

And I would never blame you

If you turned away from me.

For how can I be loved

When I even hate myself?

And how can I be normal

When my head's a living hell?

Please don't think it's really strange

If I think that you're too kind

For no one's ever been that kind

Even within my own mind.

My shadow tells me all about it

Everything that's wrong

And he tries to convince me

That I won't be human for long.

And I'll ask him "Was I ever?"

And he replies "Never."

Never?

Was I never a real child?

Have I only been a fool?

Did she only birth and raise me

As her living tool?

Is this whole mental condition

Something of her fabrication?

Something she inflicted on me

To create her own new nation?

The terrible part is that

I always did what I was told

Not because I craved redemption

Not because I'm bold.

The truth is that I'm terrified

Scared every minute of my life

Scared of what is in my mind

Scared of what I will become

Scared of what I've left behind.

That's the only explanation

As to why I spilled that blood

It's because if I had let them

Those people would have done good

And good is bad

Or the other way 'round

I can never remember

What I found

Whatever she told me

Is lost in my mind.

What she wants me to do

I never can find.

I'm so confused and tormented

Lost and so alone

Because this hell that I've invented

Has become my home.

A coward and a killer

That's all I truly am

And if I continue on this path

I'll certainly be damned.

But if I stop I'll be afraid

I don't know how to deal with that.

The worst part is that I know why

It's all because my blood is black

Stained with the lives that I have taken

And can never give back.

* * *

**This makes me wish I was never born. XD P**

**Please tell me how you liked it, if you liked it, if it sucked, if it sucked a billion, whatever. **


	13. 3/14/2015: A Threat (Soul Eater)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one I might just avoid reading. It isn't Dead Dove but it still comes off a little rough. It's Problematic.

_ **EDIT 3/28/15: I SPLIT IT INTO THREE PARTS BECAUSE I THINK THE LENGTH KIND OF SCARED PEOPLE. IT IS STILL THE SAME STORY AS IT WAS BEFORE, JUST IN THREE CHAPTERS.** _

**I HAVE NO EXCUSE FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE. This is kind of a conspiracy theory, kind of AU, I don't really know. Also, I'm putting an author's note in a separate chapter. I can't put it here because spoilers, and I can't put it at the end or it'll ruin the mood. So check out the last chapter for some explanations and stuff.**

**Thank you to: Ucshi and my other friend who doesn't have an account here, for helping me to develop this theory and supporting this story even though it probably scared the crap out of them.**

**I DO NOT OWN Soul Eater. But if I did...*evil laughter***

**ALSO: I by no means mean to offend anyone with this, this is purely for the sake of my sadistic messed up mind and the fact that I can't keep all my randomness to myself. If you have a concern or a way to improve this story, ** _ **please** _ **comment or PM me about it! I want this to be the best it can be.**

**ALSO OMG THE FORESHADOWING AND SYMBOLISM, so watch out for that.**

**And this is interesting: This is 13 pages on the program that I wrote it on. So...keeps with the theme. Yeah. Okay I'll stop talking now if anyone's even still reading this.**

* * *

Thunder sounded as the rusty old car pulled up in front of the Nevada Mental Health Institution, a building made of gray stone that, in spite of all of the rain that had collected on it, remained dull and monotone. The roof was blue slate, and the rain that ran down it in rivulets and splashed into the gutter made a deafening sound. From the dried creepers winding their way around the iron bars on the windows to the moss and lichen that had collected on every outer surface of the hospital, there was absolutely nothing remotely attractive about the place. There was a large courtyard in front of the building, but it was dry and full of crisp, long-dead plants.

Behind the main building was a scattered series of smaller buildings, categorized by what kind of patients were being held in them or what alternative purpose they served. It did, in it's own remarkably twisted way, resemble a city. Asura supposed that that was how it had received its morbid nickname.

With that unsettling thought, the dark-haired man slithered nervously from his position in the driver's seat of the car, clipboard clutched to his side. He shivered, not from cold but from his unlikely circumstances. Not only had he, of all people, been chosen to inspect this place (it was almost like his employers were playing some kind of sick joke on him because of his own mental state), but it was raining. In Nevada. On today, of all days, the driest state in North America was receiving an ominous thunderstorm. Asura shivered again. He couldn't even remember being hired for this job, and yet he was here. Wrapping his arms around himself, the chronically nervous man stepped forward.

Upon passing through the wrought-iron gates (following a great deal of indecision and internal conflict over whether he should turn around and go home or if he was just paranoid and it was a normal mental hospital), Asura was greeted by a middle-aged woman. She was a young, attractive African American in a smart white labcoat. In spite of himself, Asura gave the woman's body a visual once-over. She wasn't bad – if she hadn't been a psychologist working in this place of horrors, Asura would have tried to summon the courage to ask her out.

"Hello, sir," the woman had a husky voice, which she used to her advantage. Asura, startled, immediately snapped his gaze up to meet hers. "My eyes are up here."

"I-Indeed they are. And what lovely blue eyes they are too, miss..."

"Nygus. Head nurse, Mira Nygus. Spare me the flattery, please. I'm here to show you in, introduce you to the boss, and show you back out when the tour is over. Follow me, please." Nygus droned on with this line, as if she had spoken it countless times. "Please note that the patients here are only the most unstable, so we ask you to keep at least an arm's length from all cells at any given time, lest anything were to...happen."

"Um...alright..." Asura felt his voice waver as he lost confidence by the second.

"Alright then. Please follow me."

And he did. Asura nervously followed Nygus through the front entrance and into the main building. They walked through a sparsely furnished white lobby, pausing so that Asura could check in with the dark-haired woman at the front desk. Unlike Nygus, she was wearing a smart gray business suit and glasses which flashed as she handed Asura some liability waivers.

Then they walked through a seemingly endless maze of twisting, turning hallways. Occasionally there would be a chair or a slightly disturbing framed picture of a skull or something next to an office, but the majority of the building was plain and white. Nygus explained that this was to create a soothing, focused environment and that the entire building was designed this way.

At last the two pulled to a halt in front of an office that, instead of a door, had a mirror. As if that wasn't strange enough, the office's occupant told Asura to just call him Death. That's what all of his friends called him, and anyone who visited his institute was a friend to be cared for. That was his motto.

Flashing Asura the occasional peace sign, Death answered every question in a roundabout fashion that Asura had begun to suspect was his style. Generally the black-clad man would half-answer a question, then change the subject. Asura wasn't sure if he was avoiding answering or was simply eccentric, but it quickly got on his nerves.

"So I'm told that the residents of this town call your institute 'Death City.' Is that because of your name?"

"Oh, I've never heard that before!" Death exclaimed. "That's interesting indeed. I assume it is, but there could be other reasons. The people in this town are so superstitious. I swear that's what drives them all mad. But that's alright as long as it gives me business!"

"Sir, as you wishing mental instability upon your patients?"

"No, no, Mister Inspector, I would never! I was simply saying that-"

After this Death continued his explanation with a stream of chatter that was probably meant to distract Asura. At a certain point the inspector lost patience and cut him off.

"I asked around the town a bit, uh...Death, and I was told that the people nearby are often disturbed in the night by screaming coming from this area."

Death sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and spoke without exhaling: "Yeah, we...uh, we have some screamers."

"And maniacal laughter?"

"Yes, those too. But – but that's to be expected in an institution of this particular variety."

"And I'm sure you're aware that this is why I'm here to check on you? To inspect the living conditions of your patients and see if there's any way that the neighbors can be given a break from the screaming and the, uh, laughing?"

"Oh, indeed?" Death asked, cocking his head.

"Indeed," Asura replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, then I suppose you'd like a tour?"

"If that's what you would like to call it, then yes. I would. Of all of the patient's quarters, please. And also the work area."

"Oh, of course. One moment." Asura sighed, trying to keep himself composed as Death turned around and dialed a number on his old-fashioned phone. He was sure that this man would be a great annoyance to work with every day – Asura had spent all of ten minutes in his office and was already at the end of his rope.

"Oh hello, hello there, my dear," Death spoke into the mouthpiece of the phone. "I was wondering if you could come to my office? I have a man here to inspect the institute...yes...yes, as soon as you can, please. Yes, the whole place. He wants the grand tour. Yes. Even them. Yes. Thank you, dear. See you soon!" The man hung up and turned around. "She'll be here momentarily."

"Who?" Asura asked nervously. If the entire staff was like what he had experienced so far, then this was going to be a long day.

"Our darling little intern. The sweetest thing, really. She loves the patients to bits, especially the ones in the back (at this Asura wondered what was so special about the patients in the back). She even brings them food, and she'll sit and talk with them for hours. She's quite extraordinary." Death stopped blabbering as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in, come in!" he called.

The door opened slowly and a tall college-age girl entered. She was Asian, with long hair tied in a ponytail that hung to the backs of her knees. Asura wondered briefly how she did anything with hair that long to get in the way – it looked as if it should have tripped her up, but she moved quite regally. She bowed to Death and nodded politely to Asura.

"Mister Inspector, this is our intern, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Tsubaki, this is our inspector, mister..."  
"Asura," supplied Asura.

"Asura," Death stated.

"Hello, sir," Tsubaki greeted politely. The traces of a Japanese accent still hung in her voice, and Asura found it incredibly endearing. "I look forward to being your guide for the day. I have a lot of wonderful people to introduce you to."

"Hello, Tsubaki," Asura replied. "I look forward to being introduced."

"Oh, wonderful, wonderful, you're bonding!" Death clasped his hands together and looked adoringly at the two. Aura wondered if it was a requirement to be mental yourself when you ran or were employed in a mental hospital. "You two are already getting along so well! Now be on your way – there's a lot to see before we close to visitors."

"You take visitors?" Asura asked skeptically as he scribbled down a quick note in shorthand. "I thought the dangerous people were in here."

"Only inspectors like you," Death amended quickly. "Hardly anyone ever comes in, and even fewer leave."

* * *

As Asura quickly discovered, the institution was not in fact a collection of buildings, but one large building that looped around itself in a way that mimicked several separate wards. In spite of this and the fact that everything looked exactly the same to Asura no matter where they turned, Tsubaki seemed to know her way around the place perfectly. In fact, not only did she know the building well; she greeted every worker that they passed by name (so far, Asura had only been introduced to doctors – apparently the patients were situated even _deeper_ withing the labyrinthine building).

Asura's first encounter with a patient came about when he and Tsubaki stopped by an examination room. Nygus, the woman who had welcomed Asura into the building, was there, along with a middle-aged man who was sitting on an exam table in simple white nightclothes. He was examining the nurse very thoroughly and inappropriately while she had her back turned to rummage through a cabinet, but stopped immediately and met her gaze seriously when she turned back around.

"Alright, then," Nygus said as she approached the man and handed him first a pill and then a Dixie cup full of water. "Here's a pill for you to take, and then you can go back to your room and -" she broke off as Tsubaki rapped gently on the door frame. "Oh, hi there, Tsubaki! And our inspector, too," she added as the two entered the room. "This is -"

Again, Nygus was interrupted as her patient virtually launched himself across the room and onto Asura. When his face was an inch from the startled inspector's, he gave him a little shake by the collar of his pinstriped suit. "Have you seen my daughter?" he asked. His voice held a note of complete distress and urgency. "Have you seen her? Have you seen my baby? I know she's here. I know they have her. I'll find you, sweetie! Daddy promises!" Blown away by the sudden assault, all Asura could do was step back, stammering. This was clearly not the answer that the man had been hoping for at all, because he instantly became an emotional wreck; he slumped to the ground with his hands still firmly rooted in Asura's shirt, sobbing. "Makaaaaaaaa! I'll save you. I'll find her and save her somehow! I'll take her away from this terrible place!"

"Spirit!"

Nygus recovered from the shock of the man's breakdown faster than either Tsubaki or Asura could, and strode over to retrieve her patient. She dragged him off of Asura and glared at him until he seated himself back at the table.

"I apologize," she said. "This is Spirit. He's a little...invasive."

"Uh...yes," Asura agreed as he backed out of the room, his nervousness about the rest of the patients he would be meeting becoming almost too much to bear. After bowing to Nygus and apologizing, Tsubaki scurried after him.

"I'm sorry about that," she said. "I didn't know he'd be there. He's really a very sweet guy, just...you know..."

"Nuts?"

Tsubaki instantly turned to give Asura a disapproving look. "Please don't"

"Don't what?"

"Say things like that. Everyone in here really struggles. Some have committed horrible crimes in spite of sweet and gentle dispositions. The last thing they need is to be called nuts, especially in jest." She looked straight ahead, her expression cloudy. Asura was caught off guard by her sudden change of pace; she seemed like the kind of person to be endlessly patient. He supposed that he'd just really struck a nerve.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine. I'm sorry. I just get sensitive about this stuff, you know?"

"Sure."

***

By the time they were halfway through the building Asura was exhausted. He had only been in the building for a few hours and he felt like he'd seen every psychological condition on the planet. But no, Tsubaki had warned him gravely, the worst was yet to come. Asura wondered how it could possibly get any worse than this. So far he'd seen people so disturbed that they repeated the same phrase over and over endlessly, without noticing anything that was going on around them. He'd seen people so riled up that they had tried to fight him tooth and nail for no apparent reason. There was a woman who claimed to be married to a toilet. One man thought he was a magical werewolf. But there were apparently things that he had yet to see.

They hadn't been to the rumored "back" of the building yet.

"So, Tsubaki, would you mind if I asked a couple of questions?" Asura asked as they took a break for lunch in the cafeteria.

"Sure. Ask away! I was actually wondering when you'd ask."

"How did you end up working here?"

"Oh..." Tsubaki's eagerness deflated, replaced by a hesitant tone. "Is this for your inspection, or personal interest?"

"Both," Asura admitted.

"Well...okay. I had a brother here."

"Had?"

"He ran away nine months ago – he was here for an attachment disorder that drove him mad. They deemed him a danger to society and himself and locked him up in back. I knew he was just misunderstood, so I...I came here to look after him and see if I could get through to him."

"Could you?" Asura inquired.

"Masamune had always been very distant...he was a weak child and not as privileged as I was. I always tried my best to make him happy, but that just upset him. By the time I got here he wouldn't hear me out. I had to stay an arm's length from his room because he would...he would try to kill me. He was delusional. He thought that if he killed me, he could have my life, my place in an Ivy League school, my confidence. I kept trying to talk to him until the end, when he...left. They said he just...ran off."

"He just ran away? Just like that?"

"I guess."

"This is a high security facility," Asura reminded her. "There's no way that he could just walk off. Even if he was on a lunch break or something."

"The patients in the back don't leave their rooms," Tsubaki said softly.

"Then how'd he get out?"

"They said he climbed out the window."

"The _iron barred _window?"

"Look!" Tsubaki cried, rounding on Asura for the second time. "I don't know what happened! They don't give you any details in this place, ever! I have _friends _here! _I had family here! _I don't need you questioning them. I just want...I just want them to be normal. To be happy. No one should be locked up in here forever...I just..."

As quickly as her willingness had turned into anger, Tsubaki's anger turned to tears.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm normally a really stable, patient person...it's just...being in here, you know? It does stuff to you, seeing people like this. I'm so sorry...I-I shouldn't yell at you. It's not my place."

Caught off guard, Asura patted Tsubaki's back nervously. "It's...it's alright. I understand. I have experience with this. I'm not the same man I used to be."

Tsubaki sniffed and looked up, attempting to smile and look reassured. "Thanks. We should...keep going. It's not much further." She stood up and pushed her chair in. "There's some protocol I have to run through first, just the rules, you know. So you don't get hurt."

"Hurt?" Asura asked nervously. He knew he was being paranoid (wasn't he always?) but the thought of being put in danger by people who were being treated properly for their conditions wasn't very reassuring. Besides, hadn't Nygus already given him this spiel?

"Yeah. Here, I can read it." Tsubaki pulled out a manual that read "Nevada Mental Institution: Rules, Regulations, and Safety Precautions" and flipped it open to a dog-eared page. "'_The 400 hallway is where the most mentally unstable patients are held for intensive treatment._'" Asura didn't like the use of the word "held." It sounded too much like "restrained" or "contained." "_'We use the most security that we possibly can here, but there is still a risk of any visitors sustaining bodily harm, so we ask that you keep an arm's length from all windows and doors in the area.'_ You probably already got told this, but it especially applies here," Tsubaki added. "_'You are welcome to speak with the patients, but do not give them anything or take anything that they offer you, for both your own safety and the safety of the patients.'_ Basically, be super cautious, don't do anything dumb. I'll help you," she added, sensing Asura's worry.

"Okay."

"Ready? It's right this way."

"Right this way" turned out to be down a hallway, down another hallway, through a room where several nurses inspected Asura and Tsubaki to see if they had any sharp or explosive items on their persons, and down three more hallways of empty rooms or offices. Then they reached a heavy door at which Tsubaki scanned a card. The doors slid open and Asura's senses were barraged by what lay beyond them.

Immediately he noticed the noise. There were various screams, moans and bouts of laughter echoing around the long hallway, accompanied by the ominous banging and thumping of a piano being played somewhere down the line. The still raging thunderstorm caused flashes of light in the room, and the sound of rain gave the impression that someone, somewhere, had their window open. There was also the constant grating sound of someone running something along a chalkboard or stone wall.

Then came the smells – the smells of urine and rotting food and blood hung in the air together, creating a horrible stench that reminded Asura of a sewer (not having ever been in a sewer himself, Asura supposed that this was about as close as one could get to replicating the smell).

Then there were the sights. Contradictory to the awful sounds and smells within it, the hallway itself looked similar to every other one in the building. Asura peered inside an empty room to check, and indeed, it was the same. There was a bed, a desk, and a bathroom, and that was all. The only thing that was different about the hall's appearance at all, in fact, was the iron bars not only on the windows to the outside, but those to the hall (there was still a glass window, but it was covered by bar, and Asura preferred not to dwell on the reason for that). Nearly every patient had their hall window open, and some were yelling across the hall to each other over some nonsense about a school and the fear of spiders that nearly everyone in the 400 hallway seemed to be in on.

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked Asura nervously.

"Uh...yeah. I'm just a little...shell shocked. It kind of hits you all at once."

"Yeah," the intern replied. "You get used to it. I spend a lot of time back here – I know a lot of these people because of Masamune, and once he left, I couldn't just stop seeing and helping them. I'm sure they'd love to meet you. Would you...like an introduction?" Tsubaki still sounded hesitant, as if unsure of how well her suggestion would go over.

It was for this reason, and for the sake of his own curiosity, that Asura swallowed his comment about only being there for a facilities inspection. After all, he wasn't. He was also there to see if there was any possible way to make the area quieter for nearby homeowners, which would constitute the removal and relocation of the louder patients. This was probably the best way to find out who exactly needed removal.

"I would love one," he replied, trying unsuccessfully to keep the note of nervousness out of his voice.

"You don't have to if you don't-"

"No," Asura interrupted, sounding more sincere this time. "I want one. Really I do."

"Alright. Just...be warned. There are some weird people in here. I've never had the same inspector come back here after being introduced once."

_And no one in their right mind would come back, _Asura added silently.

"So...I guess, follow me," Tsubaki said, in more of an inquiring tone than a commanding one. "Oh, and one more thing," she added as she walked toward the first occupied room. "These people's names are classified. They all have aliases attached to them."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just not allowed to give you their legal names. So I'll use their preferred aliases."

"Alright."

As the two approached the first inhabited room, room 424, a quiet muttering could be picked out from among the raucous cries of all the other patients.

"Thirty-nine...no...that can't be right. Last time it was thirty-four, I'm sure of it. Or was it thirty-six? I don't know. Forty? Forty-eight? That would be a good number. But thirty-nine? I don't know!" Suddenly the volume of the voice increased dramatically. "I don't know! What _is_ it? I can't even figure something this simple out! I'm trash! Garbage! I've been in this nuthouse seven years, that's the problem. Seven! Can you believe it? No, I can't! Seven! That's a completely asymmetrical number!" The distraught rambling of the patient continued until Tsubaki rapped gently at the door. A pair of unusual golden eyes rose up over the bottom sill of the barred window. "What it it? I'm busy counting cracks in the ceiling. And then cutting new ones one one side to match those on the other side. I've been working on this for months and it's nearly finished, so let's make this quick." Asura supposed that when you were locked up someplace like this, cutting cracks in the ceiling was a perfectly acceptable pastime.

"Kid, I have another inspector here. I'm introducing him to everyone. Asura, this is Death the Kid."

"Is his alias based on his father's?"

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"The eyes. They look just like his dad's."

Death the Kid interrupted then by clearing his throat loudly. "Asura. Don't let Tsubaki fool you. I am named for another reason. Did you know that, like my father, I am a Shinigami?"

"A what now?"

"Are you an idiot? A Shinigami. A god of death. A Grim Reaper. I preserve balance and order in this world. And...oh. Oh God." Death the Kid's eyes widened as if noticing Asura for the first time.

"What?" Asura asked nervously, already overwhelmed.

"Your hair. It's all wrong. No no no no no. This will never do." The boy shot up into a standing position (he was wearing the trademark white pajamas of the institution) and pressed himself against the bars of his window. "It's completely asymmetrical. Just look! Those white patches and...and gray hairs...no. This will not do." Death the Kid began to raise his voice again.

"Kid," Tsubaki warned, "Don't freak out."

"Freak out? I'm not freaking out. I'll simply remove his hair. That will solve the problem. That will return order to the world. Right? Right. See?" he began to ease his arm out of his room between the bars of the window, a frightening expression taking over his face. "I'll just yank it out now. It will be all right."

"Kid," Tsubaki said sternly. "Stop it now."

When Death the Kid didn't stop, Asura began to back away anxiously. The crazed patient panicked and shot his arm out through the window as far as he could, straining against the bars as if he might be able to squeeze out further if he tried hard enough. "Just...come...here!" He screamed through gritted teeth. "I'm doing you...a favor!" his fingers grasped at thin air as he struggled to right this wrong in his world.

"Come on," Tsubaki whispered. "There's no calming him down now. The damage has been done. It'll take him weeks to get over this one." grabbing Asura gently by the sleeve, she began walking across the hall to the next room. Asura took down some notes on his clipboard quickly, already fearing what the rest of this hallway had in store for him.

"Should we just leave him like that?"

"Patty'll calm him down a little."

"Patty?"

"We'll do her next. First I'll introduce you to Black*Star. He doesn't really talk to anyone on a normal level, so I visit him a lot more than the others."

"Like what, he's mute?"

Tsubaki giggled at this. "Far from it. He has delusions of grandeur caused by Schizophrenia. That would be fine and all, but he's convinced not only that he's a god, but that he's an assassin."

"Both at the same time?"

"Yeah."

"Does he even know that he's in this place?"

"Half the time. That's the case with most of these patients. They understand that they're here and most of them know why, but they've also created a false reality with one another. I guess it used to be a coping mechanism, but in most of them it's evolved into reality. They believe it."

"What do they believe?" Asura asked, pausing before they reached the next room. He wanted to know a little more about what he'd gotten himself into.

"They think this is a school. Some of them have also decided that they have the ability to transform into weapons...I don't know all of the details, because when Black*Star tells me about it he's usually too fast and loud to understand. But yeah. Basically, it's weird." she started walking again to show Asura that this was all that she wanted to say about the matter.

Asura peered through the window to Black*Star's room, not sure what he would find, or if it would be anything like the last introduction. What he did see was a young man, feet up on his bed, doing pushups. That seemed normal until Asura realized what number the boy was on.

"Three-thousand five-hundred twenty-six," Black*Star muttered. Asura had no idea whether or not he had actually done that many pushups, or was fabricating that as well. "Three-thousand five-hundred twenty-seven, three-thousand five-hundred twenty-eight, three-thou-"

"Black*Star?" Tsubaki interrupted, knocking at the door. The boy immediately jumped up and hurried to the window, where he had set up a chair. It appeared that he sat here often, perhaps talking to Tsubaki. She seemed like not only a dedicated intern but an amazing friend.

"Hi there, Tsubaki!" Black*Star grinned. "I was just doing more push-ups. I'm getting in shape for when we fight the Kishin – a big star like me can't rush into battle unprepared!"

"That's great, Black*Star," Tsubaki praised, sounding genuinely impressed. "Hey, I brought a visitor today – this is Asura. I'm introducing him to everyone around here. He's inspecting the institution."

"Don't trust him!" Death the Kid shouted from across the hall. "He's completely asymmetrical! He's a danger to society! Don't even talk to him! He'll get in your head! Mess you up!"

"Give it a rest, Kid!" Black*Star replied. "You're not even symmetrical without Liz here! Don't judge other people!" Turning back to Asura and Tsubaki, Black*Star extended a hand through the bars of his window. "Nice to meet 'ya, Asura. I'm Black*Star, the coolest guy in this whole place. I'm going to surpass God someday, so I'm training to defeat the Kishin. Only problem is, I don't really know who the Kishin is. Or what it is. But anyway, hi."

Asura hesitantly took Black*Star's hand. It was warm and sweaty. Slightly disgusted, Asura blinked and forced a smile. "Is this the introduction you give everyone?"

"Yep!" he grinned, shaking the inspector's hand vigorously. "I like to assert myself. The world is my stage, of course."

"Of...course."

Black*Star suddenly tilted his head as if confused. "You're kinda weird, aren't you? Are you crazy?" after a moment of intense staring, he formed an idea. "Hey, wait...are you the Kishin?"

Tsubaki suddenly appeared to be very nervous and pushed Asura away from the window a little bit. "Don't be silly, Black*Star. What made you jump to a conclusion like that? Asura is a wonderful person, and he is definitely not a threat to you. Besides, why would I bring the Kishin into the school?" she laughed nervously.

"And I don't even know what a Kishin is," Asura added.

"Ah! He denies it!" the girl in the room next to Black*Star's slammed her book shut and stood up, looking somewhat unbalanced. Asura wondered how long she had been eavesdropping. "Black*Star, that's proof that he's the Kishin! Lord Death wants me to defeat him!"

"Nuh-uh," Black*Star protested. "Maka, if anyone's going to defeat the Kishin, it's me. I'm the one destined to surpass God! Of course I'll be the one to do it!"

The girl named Maka wobbled over to her own window and looked at Asura suspiciously. "I think there _is _something wrong with him. He's too...nice. And look how he's all fidgety!" She giggled at her own statement. "Fidgety! Yeah! He's all nervous because he doesn't want us to figure him out!"

"Uh...what's up with her?" Asura asked. "She's wobbly and giggly. Everyone else in here seems depressed and she looks like she's having a grand old time."

"That's Maka. She's really aggressive and unstable, for some reason. No one can really figure her out. But she can hurt anyone with anything. She's killed people with books."

"Books?"

"Book to the head. Also brooms. She thinks they're scythes." Asura took this down in his notes for no reason other than to look professional. Maka made him more uncomfortable than anything else that day.

"Hey...mister!" Maka drawled. When she spoke it reminded Asura of a drunkard; her voice had a lazy drawl to it that conflicted with her jumpy motions. Her facial expression was fluid and went from angry to crazed to excited more quickly than Asura could process it. "If you are the Kishin, why are you here? There should be...a barrier up, or something."

"I'm not the Kishin," Asura replied. "I'm an inspector, and I'm here to look at the facilities. That's it."

"I don't believe you," Black*Star growled.

"Would you believe me?" Tsubaki asked him. "Because I'm telling you guys the truth when I say that he's perfectly normal. He's a nice person who's here to check out the building."

"Sounds awfully suspicious," Maka pouted. "I'd like to see him bleed! Blood is so _pretty_." She said this with such enthusiasm and appreciation that Asura feared a few iron bars wouldn't be enough to keep her off of him.

"Okay, guys, I'm going to take Asura to meet Patty now. Thank you for saying hello!" Tsubaki gave a little jerk of her head to indicate that Asura should cross the hall.

"Pleasure to meet you," Asura said, relieved to be walking away. To Tsubaki he asked, "is the next patient less...threatening?"

"Yeah, Patty's next. She's a sweet girl unless you upset her, so don't upset her and it will be alright. I'm sorry they're all so weird right now...I mean, this is worse than usual. You seem to really set them off for some reason. Usually they're only like this when a new patient comes in."

"That's odd," Asura said, hoping against hope that his theory about why they were acting up wasn't right. Before he had more time to speculate, they had reached the next room.

Over the course of about an hour, Asura was introduced to the patients in the 400 hallway one by one. Patty was a cheerful girl of about ten, who, lonely without daily visits from her sister Liz, had befriended Death the Kid. She enjoyed annoying her obsessive compulsive friend by moving things around in her room, and creating life-size origami giraffes. Her introduction to Asura had mainly consisted of "Hi, I'm Patty and I'm a psycho," followed by her life story. Asura didn't see anything dangerous about her, but Tsubaki assured him that she was scary when she got mad.

After the encounters with Death the Kid, Maka, and Black*Star, who were actually some of the less dangerous residents, Tsubaki said, it was decided that introductions would be shorter and more to the point. Some patients they passed by altogether aside from a quick greeting – for example, the teenage boy with the alias Soul Eater. The origins of his nickname were obvious. When Asura walked by his room, he had pressed himself against his window and groped the air with his hand, trying to grab the inspector.

"I can smell your soul," he growled, drooling. "Let me taste it – just a bite! Please!" Desperation had entered his tone as Asura walked by. "Please! Please let me – It's been so long, and yours smells so different..." he had trailed off as Asura left, and resumed playing the piano (he had been the source of the dark song Asura had noticed upon entering the hall).

Other patients actually held conversations with Asura, seeming interested in him. The weirdest thing was the empty rooms that appeared scattered among the occupied ones, still looking like they'd been lived in. There was a clear absence of patients, however, and Tsubaki said that those patients had been discharged. Asura couldn't help but wonder why one of the most dangerous patients in the entire institution would be discharged just like that, let alone several of them. He brushed the thought off. His mission was to get in, check it out, and leave, relocating patients if he had to.

Then there were a few patients who ignored Asura altogether.

At about the tenth room, Tsubaki paused before knocking gently at the door. This room was different from the others-the window was closed and the blinds drawn. This patient clearly liked his or her privacy.

"Yeah?" a timid voice rose from inside the room.

"Crona?" Tsubaki asked nervously.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Were you expecting someone else?" Asura whispered.

"Crona has Dissociative Identity Disorder," Tsubaki whispered back. "Either of the other two personalities can be harmful. One of them actually makes him one of the most dangerous in the institution. This one's fine though."

"Doesn't that disorder stem from trauma?"

"Yes."

"Is someone else out there?" the occupant of the room interrupted, voice quivering.

"Yes. I brought an inspector to look at the hospital, and I was wondering if you wanted to be introduced?"

"I'd rather not..."

"That's okay. Where are you? Can I at least let him have a look at your room? It's part of the protocol."

"Yeah, that's okay. I'm in the corner, so I'm safe."

Tsubaki drew the curtains back slowly. The room looked like every other, except that it was quite a bit darker; the blinds were drawn on the window to the outside as well, leaving only a flickering fluorescent lamp for illumination. Papers, full of writing, were strewn around the room. Some of them were covered in small, neat handwriting, and some had various random words scribbled haphazardly on them. Some were just soaked in black ink.

After a moment, the silence became too much for Crona. "Okay, could you go now? Sorry...I just don't really know how to deal with a random person standing where I can't see them."

"Yeah, that's fine." Tsubaki drew the shades closed. "We're almost done," she said to Asura.

In fact, the last room left was at the end of the hall, separated from all of the others. Intense giggling was coming from it.

"Stand back here," Tsubaki warned. "He can be dangerous." Standing back from the window herself, Tsubaki called out, "Stein?"

"Stein?" Asura asked.

"Like Frankenstein. He's got that name because...well, you'll see."

"Tsubaki?" the giggling stopped, replaced by a worn-out voice. A man appeared in the window. His hair was graying in spite of his young appearance, and the skin on his face and hands was scabbed and scarred and stitched together unprofessionally, as if the man had experimented on himself in the past. There were screws and nuts and bolts implanted permanently into his skin, and they left ugly gray scars around them. His eyes were hollow, and a permanent toothy grin was plastered onto his face, his mouth pulled up in one corner, perhaps as the result of an old skin graft gone wrong. "Hello. Tell me, what day is it?"

"The twenty-fourth of April," the intern replied.

"Marvelous. Twenty years, to the day. My calculations came out correct after all."

"Twenty years since you came here, Professor?"

"Yes...and tell me, how is my old friend Spirit? He doesn't come around any more to see me..."

"He was admitted to the Institution today."

"Ah. The stress of having an old friend and his own daughter locked up in the nuthouse, I suppose. And who is it that you've got with you?"

"This is Asura. He's an inspector. He's just checking things out."

"Hm. He looks like a nervous fellow. Tell me, Asura, have you ever been dissected?" Stein asked nonchalantly.

"Uh..no. Sir, I can't say that I have." Asura had started to wonder what was so dangerous about this guy, but the unusual interrogation set him back on track.

"Well. Has anyone ever told you how interesting your eyes are? They're lovely. I'd love to rip them apart. Come a little closer, please? Let me get a look at you."

Tsubaki shook her head, but Asura took a few steps forward. What could this man do to him anyway? He was behind bars. As he got closer, Asura realized that the walls of Stein's room were etched and engraved with numbers, equations, years and years of calculation and speculation.

In a flash, Stein thrust his arm out and took hold of Asura's chin, pulling him closer until he was right up against the bars of the window. Stein's hand was clammy and rough with callouses, and he was not gentle in turning Asura's face side to side, examining him from every angle. His eyes, Asura noticed, were gray, and unlike any other eyes he had ever seen before. It was strange that this was what he noticed in a moment when he should have been panicking.

"Amazing," Stein muttered. "Simply amazing. I wonder what a blunt spoon would do...or a melon baller, but that's in my old lab. Damn. Your eyes are beautiful. I want them, Asura."

Tsubaki made a panicked sound and attempted to pull the two apart. Neither man paid her any attention – they were entranced, each trying to figure the other out.

"Your brain would be nice to dissect, too. See what makes you tick. You pretend to be perfectly fine, but I know what you're covering up. You should be in here with the rest of us." Stein's voice remained calm and monotone throughout his entire speech. He was, in fact, so quiet that he could barely be heard over the ruckus in the hall. "Oh, how I would love to see what's inside everyone in this room...they're so interesting. The ones next to me in particular. That Soul Eater. He would be fun to take apart." Stein released Asura's face, causing Tsubaki to breathe a sigh of relief. Asura, who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, stepped back. He was more terrified of the man's insight than he was anything else. He had tried so hard, and done such a good job in hiding his condition, even when he knew how close he was to being thrown into the institution right along with people like Maka and Death the Kid.

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked, looking Asura up and down for injury. "Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm fine," Asura assured her. He looked at his watch. "It's getting late, though. We should get going."

"I agree." The two turned to leave.

"Goodbye, Asura! Come back soon! I'd like to dissect you someday!" Stein called.

"Come back here! I want your soul!" Screeched Soul Eater.

"Please don't ever come back!" Crona moaned.

"Die, Kishin!" Cried Black*Star, moments before a book flew through the air into the hallway, narrowly missing Asura's head.

"He won't be back," Kid announced. "They never come back."

"They liked you," Tsubaki said in a matter-of-fact tone.

***

"So, this is where I leave you," Tsubaki smiled sadly at the door to Death's office.

"Thanks for the tour," Asura said.

"The pleasure was all mine. And I apologize for anything uncomfortable that happened..."

"Part of the job," Asura smiled, shaking the girl's hand and watching as she walked gracefully away. How anyone could remain in such good spirits working in a place like this was beyond him. Shrugging, he rapped on the mirror that stood in for Death's office door.

"Door's open!" the proprietor trilled from behind the mirror. Asura stepped cautiously into the office. Seeing who it was, Death stood and scurried over.

"So, how did you like it? How did it go?"

"Like it? It was certainly interesting," Asura replied carefully. "Your facilities are, for the most part, in top condition. I do have to talk to you about a few of your patients, however."

"Oh?" The man cocked his head, which seemed to be a habit of his, and twiddled his thumbs anxiously. "And what do you have to say?"

"I've been introduced to the patients in the back, and their living conditions are...well...less than exemplary."

The grin disappeared from Death's face. "How so?"

"I was told by your intern that patients have...escaped or disappeared before, and that is not something that can be allowed in a high security prison like this. The patient's quarters were also in a horrible condition. I will have to report back to my boss..."

Asura trailed off. The atmosphere had changed. It was menacing now, and so was Death's expression. It wasn't threatening, but more like the start of something that could become dangerous quickly. He began rushing his words to back out of the situation as quickly as he could.

"I'll have to report back to him, but we may have to remove some of the patients from the back. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now."

"No, I'm afraid you won't. Sorry." what had happened to the cheerful man of moments ago? Death's face was somber now, and a bit crazed. Asura began backing toward the door. "I wouldn't," Death warned. "Any of the nurses will catch you. And bring you straight back to me. Or, even more likely, right to Justin."

"Justin?"

Ignoring Asura's question, Death approached him. "You see, you can't leave."

"W-why not?"

"Because we've been watching you. And you're a threat."

"A threat?"

"To yourself, and the rest of society. Namely, our society. Here. You could destroy our organization, do you realize this? One call and we're done. Kaput. Out of business. They'll remove every patient, and you don't know it, but that could spell disaster. Only we can hold them. You don't understand the patients here. They're so much more dangerous than you realize. Like yourself. And so, we'll have to take care of you. Just like we do with every other threat." With the last words, Death approached Asura and grabbed him by the arm. Panicking, Asura tried to pull away, but it was to no avail; the man had an iron grip.

"You lock me up here, and – and my organization will be all over you! They'll shut you down for sure!"

"Who said anything about locking you up? I mean, I would, if I could. But I can't. Your condition has progressed for far too long. I called your "organization". They currently have no worker by your name, and said that you were fired a year ago, for reasons that they neglected to share with me. This inspection you've been on about? You've fabricated it completely. How have you been allowed to run free this long? You're far too paranoid, and I will not hesitate to state that you could kill on sight. And you could still call your old business and shut us down anyway."

"I – no! I'm sane, I swear! I always have and always will be a facilities inspector, and I – I will shut your institution down, sir! I will call in tomorrow and have every patient dragged off of the premises. This is unacceptable!"

"You don't get it, do you? You don't have a tomorrow. I'm taking you to our executioner now. You're too dangerous."

"Executioner? Now – now wait a moment!"

And so, with much resistance and screaming, Asura was dragged down into a basement that he hadn't even know the building had. It reeked of rotting flesh, to a greater extent than the 400 hallway had. He struggled to break free, but he was held by Death himself and an unreasonably strong nurse and it was of no use. He was pulled across the wet floor to an old-fashioned guillotine, and started to hyperventilate.

_I don't understand, _he thought. _I don't understand. I don't understand and I'm _afraid_! _His neck was positioned by the nurse, and still that mantra was all he could repeat in his mind. _I don't understand, I don't understand, I don't understand...why do they have this place? Why is this here? Is Tsubaki in on this?_

"Wait!" he cried out. "Does Tsubaki know about this? Did she set me up for this?"

"No," Death said somberly. "She doesn't know a thing. In fact, no one does, until their turn comes."

"But – but why? Why would you kill them? You're a mental institution, you're supposed to help people like them! You're supposed to _fix _them!" Asura's voice cracked in his desperation.

"And we do. Except, some can't be fixed. Some are just too great a threat, to themselves and to society. Sometimes you have to kill a problem at its root. You can put a lid on something that smells, but the smell is still there. You have to clean it up if you want the smell to go away. Threats have to be put down, like diseased dogs. That's it, think of them as dogs."

_A threat to society_. The phrase rang in Asura's ears. That's what Death had called him, and what Tsubaki had called the patients in the 400 hallway.

_I don't understand, I don't understand, I don't understand..._

But he did. The pieces had fallen into place. In fact, he had begun piecing it together before he'd even been in the back, when Tsubaki had told him about her brother, Masamune, running away nine months ago, escaping a high security facility without being noticed. _Lies, all lies._

And all of the people in the 400 hallway, there for intensive treatment. _Lies._

Death the Kid. _Lies._

Black*Star. _Lies._

Maka. _Lies._

Patty. _Lies._

Soul Eater. _Lies, lies._

Crona. _Lies, lies, lies._

Stein, who would probably be the next to go. _Lies, lies, all lies._

They had all been lied to, and had all taken the bait. It all made sense. The empty rooms. The disappearing patients.

Tsubaki's plea: "I just want them to be normal. To be happy. No one should be locked up in here forever...I just..."

_Threats have to be put down._

_Think of them as dogs._

_A threat to society._

_All these lies._

"Tsubaki!" Asura screamed, his voice raking the sides of his already hoarse throat. "Tsubaki, please! They're lying! Your brother didn't run away! Your friends are never leaving this place! Don't trust anyone! Tsubaki, please hear me! Leave now! Don't -"

"Do it, Justin," Death commanded.

The blade of the guillotine fell.

* * *

**END**

*******

**If you are reading this, I will assume that you read the whole story. Danke. If you are reading this and did not read the story, please read the story first. Please tell me what you think of it, as well. I will give a little bit of background here, but won't tell every little nuance that I hid in there because I think that's part of the fun of AU fanfiction; hiding canon material in another setting.**

**THE ORIGINAL THEORY: I actually sort of forget the actual origin of this, but I think I brought it up one day and Ucshi helped develop it. Then it became this little piece of glorious whatever the frick it is. The idea is basically that everyone in Soul Eater is delusional and are actually all in a mental institution, just believing that it is the DWMA and that they are out to fight the Kishin. Then I added a whole bunch of whatever and this happened.**

* * *

**THE CHARACTERS: Some randomness I should include.**

**Asura: Because I needed a character to take the tour, honestly. But he's really what moved the story along and gave me some ideas for how to wrap it up.**

**Tsubaki: She's a little OOC, but it's partly my take on a much older, AU Tsubaki who grew up under different circumstances but is still the same caring, gentle, patient person on the inside.**

**Maka: She doesn't have an actual mentioned mental illness, unlike most of the characters here, but I based her on Black Blood Maka.**

**Justin: He's the executioner. Ha ha.**

* * *

**MENTAL ILLNESSES:**

**OCD: A lot of people refer to OCD without actually knowing what it is. Even I do and I had actual impeding OCD when I was about 7. OCD, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, is basically what Kid has in the anime/manga. People with OCD feel that something simple being out of place or not having been done is a serious problem and a mental imbalance can cause them to actually feel threatened, and it causes severe anxiety. Such as locking the door then checking seven times to see if it's actually locked because what if it isn't even though I know it is, or washing your hands multiple times, etc. I gave Kid OCD because obviously.**

**Schizophrenia: People with schizophrenia interpret reality abnormally. The voices in their heads may seem to be coming from outside their body. They may not make much sense when they talk. They may suffer illusions or think they are something they are not, such as "I'm the king of England!" This affects about 1% of the American population. Black*Star has schizophrenia because he really acts like this in general. Judging by the definition, I could also have given it to Crona.**

**Dissociative Personality Disorder: This is a really interesting one to me. Also known as Multiple Personality Disorder. It is characterized by more than one personality residing in one host body, and is extremely rare. It is often brought on by childhood trauma (see what I did there?). I gave this one to Crona because it pretty much sums him/her up.**

**PEOPLE WITHOUT SPECIFIC ILLNESSES were characterized how they generally are in the manga/anime, and I tried not to mention too many mental illnesses for fear of offending people.**

* * *

**If you have any questions or comments on this story or the information I included, review or PM me! I love talking to people, and I love to see what people think of my writing.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Squeeb100**


	14. 3/23/2015-6/12/2015: Hubris (Gravity Falls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one still has a following on FFN.net
> 
> Sorry, guys, I'm not coming back lmao
> 
> Also I feel like I wrote this in a fugue state. I remember very little of it compared to the other fics posted here.

**My first GF fic...my Soul Eater and Zelda ones have NOT been frequented so...maybe this will be? IDK. We shall find out, shan't we? I tried to make this more to the point because I've been told that I really write too much (especially with my SE stuff XD).**

* * *

There were three things that Dipper hated in the world. These things were: When Mabel dipped both of their toothbrushes in maple syrup and then just left them out so that the sugar crystallized and the bristles got all stiff and sickeningly sweet (Dipper had never understood, nor had he been interested, in why she did this), not knowing something that he should or could, and betrayal.

The toothbrush thing was actually more of a pet peeve of his; he found the other two things far more irksome and, to put it plainly, maddening. Enraging. And, at times, heartbreaking.

_Betrayal_.

He should have heeded the book's instructions. He shouldn't have trusted anyone – but he hadn't thought that this included his immediate (or, perhaps, not so immediate, he thought grimly) family.

Dipper growled again in frustration, kicking a fallen tree that he came across in his blind trek through the woods, and subsequently grimacing, leaning over, and massaging his sore foot. _Why_ was he so stupid? He sat down with a huff on the very log that had injured him, setting Journal No. 3 next to him. _TRUST NO ONE. _The book had _told_ him, for crying out loud, and here he was, an idiot who had ignored the instructions. _Of course_ Stan hadn't been what he seemed, but what was he? Were they even related? Was the author really Stan's brother? Was the author of the books related to the twins?

_The twins._ No. No. There weren't any twins. And Dipper didn't care. He didn't give a damn anymore. The _mystery twins_. Augh! Why was he so stupid? The mystery twins had never existed – Mabel had never cared about him, had she? She had never done anything for him, had she? It was always Dipper, it was he who would always come to _her_ rescue. Not _once_ that summer had she done _anything_ for him. When she had fallen in love with Mermando, it was _Dipper_ who had helped her let him go. He'd frikin' _kissed_ the guy for her! When Mabel lost Waddles to Pacifica, _Dipper _had given up on his quest to save Wendy from Robby to help her. When the crazy puppet kid came to town? Mabel hadn't even _noticed _Dipper's lack of sleep, hadn't even _noticed_ that he was possessed, and yet he postponed working on the laptop to put up with another of his sister's crazy whims.

And then there was that moment, that heartbreaking, bewildering moment:

_"Mabel, do I look like a bad guy to you? Please, I swear, everything I have done up until this moment has been for the good of this family."_

_"Mabel, don't! He could by lying!"_

_She had looked back and forth frantically as both parties, both people she loved, had pleaded for her to listen, to do the _right thing._ Clearly, she had had her priorities all figured._

_"Grunkle Stan, I trust you."_

Maybe she didn't even care about him. After all, she had chosen to trust the word of a man they knew practically nothing about over that of her own twin. And Dipper had thought that she _cared_. He had though that they were the mystery twins. More than that. He had thought them inseparable, best friends. He trusted her and she trusted him. Hah. What a joke.

_"I swear, it's unnatural for siblings to get along as well as you two do."_

Well, Dipper thought. If she didn't care about him, he didn't care about her. He didn't need her. He didn't need anyone. He could do this by himself. He didn't even need the author – he would just keep looking for secrets, secrets that no one, never, had _ever_ learned about Gravity Falls. And he would do it _by himself._ He would write three more journals, new journals – hell, _ten_ more! He would become great. He would know everything that there was to know, and he would never, _never_, be stupid enough to let anyone take advantage of him ever again.

"Yes," he said with resolution. "Yes. I'll become greater than he ever was. The author. Stan. Anyone." He stood up, but was suddenly knocked back to his feet, blinded.

He screamed.

"Yeesh kid, yeesh. Calm down, kid," a voice resonated through the air. Dipper, although still blinded, recognized the voice and scrambled backward until the rough bark of the tree scraped his back. Shielding his eyes with one hand, the squinting boy looked into the light.

"What do _you_ want?" he spat. "Here to make fun of me, right? Laugh in the face of that idiot kid who was so _blinded_ by his childish determination that he was taken advantage of? Or are you here to take advantage of me yourself?"

"Whoah there, Pine Tree, chillax," the demon chuckled, dimming the halo of light that surrounded him and tipping his hat so that Dipper's back was dragged along the tree, then replacing it so that he was dragged in the opposite direction before coming to a halt. "No hard feelings. I just did the job that the little pig-man gave me."

Dipper stood up and rubbed his sore back, grimacing. "Yeah, and then you possessed me and tried to take over my sister's puppet show."

"No hard feelings, I just wanted a vessel – just for a bit," Bill Cipher repeated. "And now, I can't help but notice that you're in a bit of a...shall we say..." the demon disappeared, and Dipper was startled when he reappeared behind his back, Book No. 3 in hand. "...predicament?" To emphasize his point, the triangle flipped to the page that made up a third of the blueprint for the portal.

"What do you care?" Dipper growled.

"I'm all for helping people, kid. When you're a demonic manifestation of pure energy, life can get a little dull. I'm in for the ride, and your life, well, it's one hell of a ride." Bill's eye seemed to smile as a grin crept into his voice. "Did you know," he asked, handing the book to Dipper, who hugged it to his chest in discomfort, "that I know all of the mistakes in that book?"

"Mistakes?"

"Yes, mistakes. Remember when you were at that party with your little girlfriend, that angel...Pacific Northwest, was it?"

"Pacifica. And she's not my girlfriend," Dipper cried indignantly. "What does that matter?"

"Well, your precious little book wasn't of much use to you then, was it? But you were smart enough to figure out what this little thing," Bill tapped the journal, "couldn't tell you."

A bit of Dipper's broken pride was restored. "Hey, yeah. I did. But how did you know that?"

"Oh, I know lots of things, kid," Bill grabbed the edge of the journal, but Dipper refused to hand it over to him. "What are you doing? That's not yours!" The boy yelled.

"It's not yours, either, is it, Pine Tree?" the demon pointed out, relinquishing his grasp on the tattered book. "Why are you so attached to it in the first place? I told you, kid, I know lots of things – and with my knowledge and your smarts, we could write ten journals, easy."

"How did you..."

"And," Bill broke in, "I haven't told you the best part. It comes with revenge. On your uncle, on your _sister..._"

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"I know a place with enough secrets to fill up one book by itself. And all you need to do to get there, kid..." Bill extended a hand as it spontaneously combusted into vibrant blue flames, "Is shake my hand."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, kid. I told ya. I'm in this for the fun, you're in it for the knowledge, we both want...revenge...so, it works out for everyone!" Bill said cheerfully.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, considering. This _was _a golden opportunity to learn everything he had ever wanted to, as well as get back at Stan and Mabel. It was like killing two birds with one stone, and all he had to do was shake Bill's hand...

"I'm in," he decided, watching blue flames travel up his arm. "Now show me that place you were talking about."

"Gladly," Bill agreed. "But first, we need to make a little stop somewhere."

Dipper smirked and followed the floating triangle through the dark woods. At last, he was on his way to knowledge. He didn't even notice when he dropped the journal that he had clung to so desperately all summer. Didn't notice that the book that he had carried everywhere, relied on, was now lying in the leaf mold, dappled with the shadows of leaves. He didn't notice that, upon impact, it had flipped open.

And that a single page lay exposed to the moonlight, the pleading words of another owner before Dipper shaded by the gnarled branches of the trees.

TRUST NO ONE.

* * *

**OH GOD THE IRONY OF IT ALL**

**If you liked it, please review, if you review, it will continue! Haha! Poetry. *sighs***

**Well anyway, just...concrit, opinions, IDEAS (OMG guys I need some ideas here!), etc, just comment away or PM!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Squeeb100**

*******

**Hello again! I was so surprised that people liked this so much and now I'm so nervous that I'm going to disappoint you. This chapter is a setup for the rest of the story, so it's a bit odd. I hope you like it!**

* * *

_It's been a whole night since I made the deal. I have returned to the Mystery Shack for provisions, and am now prepared to follow Bill Cipher to my destiny. This empty journal was something that I grabbed along the way. It will be the first installment in my own series of journals, separate from the original ones. Better than the original ones. I will also be filling it with records of my own experiences, and drawing pictures of what I find. This entry is just something to start._

_I went through our old room to get it. Mabel was sleeping in there with Waddles. She looked so innocent and sweet, no one would have guessed the treason she's capable of. But still, I can't help but wonder: is this really what I want? Do I want revenge on her and Stan? I certainly want them to see how I feel about them, but I don't want to hurt them. Bill seems to want to destroy them, however, and I'm not entirely sure what to do about it. Do I trust him?_

_Stan was in the living room. I had to sneak past him. I don't know where the author is. Nobody seems to be upset thus far about my disappearance. They probably didn't even notice when I slipped away after the portal closed. I'm certainly curious about what they were doing with the portal in the first place, and how the author got stuck in there, but I'll find out on my own. Mabel can ask the questions. I'll do all the thinking. As of now, I absolve my bonds from everyone but myself. Surely there are loads of secrets that no one has ever-_

Dipper's hand paused over the paper as Bill Cipher appeared. He quickly slapped the notebook shut as the triangle leaned over his shoulder.

"Get out of my space," Dipper muttered.

"Pine Tree, I'm not in your space. Your space is my space now. We have a deal – I'm bound to you until the treaty is resolved and our pact is broken. Same goes for you – your space is my space as long as we're together."

"Great."

The two were situated in the basement of the Mystery Shack, sitting in the charred remains of the portal. Dipper didn't know why he had returned to the lab, but there was some kind of sick comfort to be found in the place where his heart had been shattered. It was surely sunrise by now, though, and he knew that they should leave before his family awoke.

As if speaking Dipper's thoughts (as he very well may have been), Bill suddenly floated over to the door. "We better get going, kid. There's a long road ahead of us, and your very grumpy uncle stands between us and it. Nobody's up yet, so we should leave now."

"Alright." as much as Dipper hated being told what to do, he knew that it was wise to do what the demon suggested. He heaved himself to his feet, slinging a backpack over his shoulder. It held water, soda, granola bars, clean clothes, a few blank notebooks, extra pencils, a magnifying glass, and all of the other necessities for uncovering the mysteries of Gravity Falls.

As softly as humanly possible, Dipper moved up the stairs and pushed the vending machine open, suddenly envying Bill's ability to float soundlessly over the ground. The two crossed the gift shop, pausing to cringe as a floorboard creaked, and proceeded out the front door. The bell jingled (they had both forgotten the bell), and Dipper quickly slammed the door shut and took off across the lawn to hide in the woods.

Moments later the door opened and Grunkle Stan peered out to look around. Shrugging, he yawned and withdrew back into the shack. It was strange to see him act so naturally when the entire shack was in shambles from the gravity anomalies that _he _had caused.

"Where to next?" Dipper hissed the question to Bill, who was examining a leaf on the ground. The triangle turned away from his discovery to look at Dipper.

"We gotta go through town to get there," he explained. "I'm going to hide once we get close, but I'll still be with you. So don't freak out. Act natural."

"Freak out," Dipper muttered. "Yeah, like I'd ever do that."

* * *

The town of Gravity Falls was in complete disarray – Dipper supposed that this was why no one had come to arrest Stan yet. The citizens had retreated into what was left of their homes, but social workers and policemen were still milling about and investigating everything. In the time that Dipper had spent in the town, he had been amazed at the incompetence of anyone who had any authority. The town was full of rednecks and idiots, and yet he loved it.

No, not loved.

Felt...a vague sense of attachment. He was attached to it. Why shouldn't he be? He'd had a tough family life until he came here, where suddenly it was peaceful. Everyone was welcoming, even if they were idiots.

Due to the fact that everyone was completely focused on trying to figure out what the hell had happened to destroy _every building in the town,_ Dipper easily slipped by. Bill had explained to him that their destination lay in the forest beyond the town, a place that Dipper had never before explored. Excitement made him lightheaded. He wondered why he had never been out there before.

"Great job, kid," Bill congratulated Dipper when he reappeared after they had cleared the town.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Those people are such idiots. They were so focused on their stupid stuff that they didn't even notice me. Why don't they look for answers somewhere else? They're obviously not going to find anything here!"

"That's what sets you apart from them, city boy. You know where to look for things – that's what makes you so smart for coming to me!"

"I'm smart even without you."

"But I know how to get things. And every genius needs a guy who knows how to get things."

"I guess," Dipper agreed.

* * *

_The forest beyond the town is strange. At first it looks like any other part of Gravity Falls, but now that we're deeper in and have stopped for the night I'm seeing really strange things. I've included pictures and descriptions of things that I've already found – there are mushrooms out here that glow, and they release their spores at night. They come in several colors and they grow on the ground, in the trees, and in other places where you don't realize they are until night falls and they light up like lanterns. It's beautiful, especially now, as I'm writing this._

Dipper paused for a moment. _Mabel would love this,_ he wrote, but quickly remembered and scratched it out, frowning.

_I'm excited to see what else awaits me out here. There's so much that no one has ever noticed, and it's exhilarating to think that I could be the first person who ever stopped to notice these things. Other people wouldn't look as hard, and they would miss these beautiful moments that I see. I admit that I'm always moving too quickly, and that I'm often too far in my own head to see these things. It was my sister who taught me to stop and see things in this light, and for that I am grateful._

_I should get some rest. Bill told me that tomorrow, we're going to start out on our real journey, but he won't tell me what it is. I guess I'll just have to be patient. I'll write again tomorrow. ~The Author_

* * *

**So if you read this, hello again! You guys are amazing, and thanks to everyone who favorited or followed or REVIEWED! Please give me tips on how to improve or ideas for where the heck this is even going (please guys I need the helps)!**

**It's still break, so I'm writing more than usual. I kind of cranked this out, though, so...uh, it's not the best. I didn't know what to really do to bridge between events so this kind of happened.**

**I feel like this chapter is really dull and badly written compared to the last one, but I promise the next one will be better. I'm also going to give Mabel the next chapter. Ya know, for diversity and hopefully a deeper story :)  
**

**For anyone who's a new reader: please enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Squeeb100**

*******

**O Hai! New chapter! Hooray! I'm sorry I take so long and this is so short, I'm so super busy that I have little time to write (I'll be free from some commitments in a few weeks and that should make things easier).**

**Happy Easter to my Christian friends, happy normal Sunday to the rest of you!**

**I do not own Gravity Falls (Don't know if I put that in chapters before this but I am definitely not Alex Hirsch, and you should be glad that I'm not).**

**Please enjoy! And review. I NEED IDEAS PLEASE. PLEASE PLEASE.**

**PLEASE.**

* * *

Sadness was a feeling nearly foreign to Mabel Pines, but in the past day she had become all too familiar with it. Sadness was the look in her Grunkle Stan's eyes as he begged her to listen to him, to trust him. Sadness was her tears as they refracted the light from the portal, suspended in midair. Sadness was the look on Dipper's face in the moments between desperation and anger. Sadness was the heavy, sucking black abyss that had found a seemingly permanent home in her chest.

Waddles didn't understand sadness, as human as Mabel liked to think he was. He would wander over to her, concerned, and root his head under her hand as she rubbed his ears absentmindedly. She knew that he was worried about her, but she wished he would leave her alone. She missed Dipper, and wanted him to be worried about her. She was worried about him. She needed to talk to him. Where was he? Was he okay? Mabel knew her brother, and she knew how irrational he could be if he got upset or excited, like the time in the fourth grade when he'd received a detention for fighting another boy who teased him about the bruise on his cheek. It wasn't the teasing that had made Dipper angry. It was the context. He was teased and picked on all the time, but he was very sensitive about family matters.

Mabel sighed and curled up in a ball on her bed. She had hardly left it since Stan's twin brother had emerged from the portal, and was hoping that she wouldn't have to. She didn't know why, but she was almost angry at Stan for keeping his brother from his niece and nephew. She trusted her grunkle, this much was clear, but she had thought that in Gravity Falls, she had finally found a place where she could be told the truth. Clearly, she had never been farther from it. She had thought that Stan was just a little off, just a little like Dipper (who definitely took after him), just a bit stubborn, egotistical, with skewed morals. But he had kept everything from them. That was what made her mad. Not the situation with the portal and the fake ID's and the car accident itself, but the fact that it had been kept from her.

In fact, there was still so much she didn't know. Immediately after his arrival from the portal, Stan's twin had retreated to the magic carpet room, which had at one time belonged to him. That explained the untouched calendar, the dusty furniture – the room was like a time capsule, forever locked in 1982. While time went on for the rest of the world, its time had stopped. It was the same, the same as it had been thirty years ago when Stan's brother was lost in the portal.

When Stan's twin had left, Mabel had retreated to the room that she shared with her brother. She wanted to talk to Dipper about what she had chosen and why, but he had been gone. She had waited for him, and waited, but he had not returned. Her hopes that he had only left to mull things over slowly dimmed – he often went off alone when he got upset, but never in this type of situation. She wondered if he was going to come back at all, and so far he hadn't.

"Mabel, sweetie, please come downstairs," Grunkle Stan called as he knocked at the door for the fifth time that morning.

"I don't wanna," Mabel protested sullenly.

"You have to."

"I won't."

"I know we're all confused, but can we talk this over? I have Stanley downstairs and he wants to talk to you as well. We want to explain."

"Not without Dipper."

"We might have to talk without your brother," Stan replied. Mabel sighed and gave in to the realization that no one knew where Dipper was or when he would return, if he would return at all.

"Okay." Not bothering to change clothes (she was still in the same sweater and skirt she had worn the night before), Mabel opened the door and looked up at her great uncle. It was only moments before her eyes welled up and she rushed into his arms, wailing.

Taken by surprise, Grunkle Stan awkwardly wrapped his arms around his niece. "It's okay, sweetie. We're going to explain everything. Come with me," he murmured in an uncharacteristically soft voice. Mabel hiccuped and nodded, taking his hand and allowing him to lead her down the stairs.

Stan's twin, Stanley, was seated at the kitchen table, his back to the pair as they entered the room. He looked up from his cup of coffee, which he had been examining intensely, and smiled softly when he saw Mabel. "Hi, sweetie," he greeted her in a way that suggested that they had known each other for years before this moment. "Wow. I can't believe you're actually here. That you're alive. I can't believe it's been thirty years, and that you exist. I never met you until now, my own granddaughter."

"Wait...you're...my grandpa?"

"Yeah, Mabel. Your dad's dad."

"Oh." Mabel said shortly, pausing in the doorway to take in this information. This was her grandpa. The one who had abandoned her father at seven years old, who had, her father had claimed, turned him into the man he was today. This was the man that had left his wife, Grandma Mabel, to fend for herself in raising her father and his sister.

"Come sit down, Mabel," Grunkle Stan directed her to a seat across from Stanley. She sat down and Stanford sat down between them, on another side of the table. Mabel looked expectantly at her grandfather.

"I like your sweater," Stanley complimented the girl after a moment. Then: "what year were you born?"

"2000," Mabel replied. She had always loved how her birthday was exactly on the two-thousandth calender year, and that she would never forget how old she was because her age would always correspond with the last three digits of the year (in case she ever turned a hundred years old and forgot).

"You're twelve," Stanley realized. "Wow. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Mabel tilted her head in confusion.

"For missing it. The first twelve years of your life. And your father growing up. My research got in the way of my family life. I missed him getting older, graduating from high school, getting a girlfriend. I missed him marrying your mother. I saw a picture of her. She's beautiful. I missed the birth of you two twins, our successors. The mystery twins version two." he giggled a little at this, which Mabel thought was cute. "And I missed all of the years I could have spent with your grandmother. She was a beautiful soul. You're the spitting image of her, too."

"Then he told you?" Mabel indicated Grunkle Stan, who was sitting quietly, letting the two get to know each other.

"Yes," Stanley replied solemnly, looking down at his coffee again. Mabel pitied him. What must it be like to miss thirty years? To miss so much happening, to come back to realize that your wife is dead and then meet your niece, twelve years old, who looked just like her. "He caught me up with the times. A lot's happened."

"Yes," Grunkle Stan spoke for the first time. "So much. And I never stopped trying to bring you back."

"Stanford told me that you're the reason that I'm here at all," Stanley remembered. "Thank you so much."

"I don't really want to talk about it," Mabel said. She was still confused about Dipper and didn't want to talk about anything until he returned. It seemed like betrayal to do it otherwise. Besides, she felt almost guilty about her choice; it was surely part of what had upset her brother so much. She tried to change the subject. "Aren't Soos and Wendy going to be here soon for work?"

"Mabel," Grunkle Stan looked at her meaningfully, "nothing will make sense until we talk a little bit about what happened. Can we please talk about it? It will really help you."

"But Soos..."

"It's a Sunday, Mabel."

"I don't mind talking about it," Mabel admitted quietly. "I just feel bad doing it without Dipper. He's spent all summer trying to figure this out, and it would be mean for me to do it without him."

"Sweetie, I don't know when Dipper is coming back. I think it will be good for you to hear about this, and you might need to in order to forgive me."

"But what if he _doesn't_ come back?" Mabel asked, looking up with concern in her eyes. "What if he's gone? What if something happened to him?"

"Mabel, he'll be okay," Grunkle Stan reassured her gruffly. "He's just throwing a temper tantrum. I saw him run off this morning – he came back here overnight but ran off at dawn. He's still nearby, and he's still okay."

Mabel sighed in relief. Dipper was fine. He was just upset. He had run off before; usually, if he got into an argument with their father, he would disappear. Sometimes he'd leave for hours on end and pace the clearing near their house, thinking things over and cooling off. One time he was gone overnight, causing their mother to nearly have a panic attack, but he had always come back.

"I'm glad," Mabel replied. "I was worried that he would do something stupid," she admitted.

"Is it okay for me to tell you about the portal now?" Stanley asked.

"Yes," Mabel consented. "I would love to hear about it."

* * *

**A quick note: I am very much using headcanons and personal speculation for a lot of this because obviously Gravity Falls is taking a little break right now after Not What He Seems, so this is going to be a little off in the future when more show happens. But I hope it can be enjoyed now.**

**Thanks for reading! ONCE AGAIN: MY MUSE IS ON A LOOONNGGG VACATION OR SOMETHING AND I CAN'T SEEM TO THINK OF ANYTHING, SO PLEASE HELP ME KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING TO END UP.**

**Thank you to _Gam919, Monsterhighcleoaddict, and Blind-Eyephone_ for reviewing!**

**Have a great day,**

**-Squeeb100**

*******

**Sorry this took so long. I've been so busy, but I'm done now, so only laziness can (and will) keep us apart. I don't know if this chapter is any good, so please review, as always!**

**I do not own Gravity Falls.**

* * *

"It was a dark night, the night that it began. July fourth, 1982. It was windy; I can remember the sound of the wind against the sides of the shack. It was raining, too. The ceiling of our lab was leaking, and Fiddleford was the appointed collector of buckets and other containers to catch the drips.

"We were all elated. The coordinates were set. Everything was in place for the three of us to enact our plan; there was no going back, and we knew it. Tethering ourselves to the ground to avoid any gravity mishaps, we flipped the lever. The countdown began. Stanford nearly fainted."

"Now wait a minute," Stanford interrupted indignantly. "I was not about to faint. I was as ready as either of _you_ to see what was going to come through that portal."

"I was kidding, Stan."

"Yeah, _sure _you were."

"_Either way,_ the clock was counting down, and we were elated. That's what I said, right? Elated is a good word. Alright. All of our preparations and calculations fell into place that night, and my heart raced as I watched it work. It had been a strange dream up until that moment, but then...then I knew that we had done it. That I had finally made something that functioned properly, and that we three lucky men...we were about to learn the secrets of the entire universe."

"Yeesh, you should write a novel, Shakespeare," Stanford interrupted his twin again. "No one uses the words 'elated' or 'functioned.'"

"Not unless they're smart. And Shakespeare was a playwright, and never wrote a novel."

"Oh, Shakespeare is Einstein now, too. Good Lord, we have a prodigy on our hands," Stanford scoffed.

"Shh!" Mabel put a finger to her lips. "Let him tell the story. I want to hear it for Dipper, so I can tell him when he gets back."

"I was there too, you know!"

Stanley cleared his throat, and the argument ceased as he resumed his account of the events that had taken place thirty years before. "My heart was in my throat – that is, until things started getting odd. Fiddleford turned to me and insisted that the monitors were going wild, that the readings were off the charts. I didn't believe him, but I floated over to assess the situation."

"Pfft...floated."

"Assess. Really?"

"Yes. I floated over to assess the situation, and was blown away by the readings. The portal was at full power, straining, almost. Radiation levels, magic levels...the device was even overheating! That was when we started to panic. What had we ensnared in the portal? And why hadn't we thought this through more carefully while it was still just a blueprint?

"All we could do was wait until the timer reached zero. It did, and it went off...there was a flash of light and then..."

"Wait, wait." Mabel interrupted, looking skeptical. "Isn't there a red button?"

"Red button?"

"Yeah, a whole big red button that we had the whole floaty fight over? You know, when Grunkle Stan was like 'oohhhh, noooo, dooon't press the buttonnnn, Mabellll!' and Dipper was all 'PRESS THE BUTTON MABEL PRESS IT HE'S LYING!' and Grunkle Stan was all 'nooooooooooOOOOOO! TRUUUSTTT MEEEEE~!' and Dipper was, like, screaming, and-"

"I installed the button, Mabel," Stanford interrupted.

"MABEL ARE YOU CRAZY WE'RE...all...goanna...what now?"

"I installed it when I was rebuilding the machine. As a precaution in case Stanley somehow failed and the same thing happened again," Stanford clarified.

"Ohhhh. Okay. What same thing?"

"The one," Stanley sighed, "that I was about to reiterate to you. Before I got interrupted."

"Sorry. Continue, please."

"Thank you.

"So, there was a flash of light, which partially destroyed the portal, and then a hideous effeminate cackle-"

"Seriously?"

"I apologize, dear brother, but I ask that you allow me to embellish the story a bit. You have know idea how boring it is being stuck in the Dreamscape for thirty years.

"So, the cackle, and then a figure appeared: a triangle. Gee, that sounded a lot more ominous in my mind. Anyway, a triangle appeared, and proceeded to formally introduce himself as a creature hailing from the Dreamscape: Bill Cipher."

"Oh, that triangle guy!" Mabel nearly jumped out of her seat in excitement before clapping her hands over her mouth and sitting again. "Sorry," she said, voice muffled.

"Bill was very courteous at first, and appeared willing to please. He assured us that he knew lots of things. In fact, he said that he held all the knowledge of the universe! Of course, being the fool that I then was, I fell right into his trap. He said that all I had to do-"

"Was shake his hand," Mabel finished gravely, her serious mood returning as quickly as it had left her.

"I take it you've already met, then?"

"Yeah."

"In that case, the situation is graver than I suspected," Stanley said, his brow furrowed in thought. Stanford nodded quietly.

"Well, I took his hand, eager to learn of the universe's secrets, and eager to reach the goal that I had worked for. But when he shook my hand, he created a contract that had not been previously mentioned. I would prefer not to go into detail, but...he caused a good deal of terror when he made a contract binding him to earth..."

"Binding?"

"He can't be part of this dimension for more than a few moments without a binding contract made with a human being. That's why he's always so desperate to go around shaking hands. But when he is in this dimension for even a few hours, his influence..." Stanley shuddered and shook his head, as if to clear it of bad memories. "It wasn't a good day. Knowing that there was no time to waste, I quickly edited my journals in case they fell into the hands of another poor soul one day...but I didn't burn them, no. I needed them because of what I was about to do. So I edited the journals and hid them around the shack in the hopes that someday, one of my accomplices would find them and save me from the Dreamscape."

"So...you planned to go in there?" Mabel cocked her head, confused. "Why?"

"Because of Bill's contract. I had no time to think of anything else to do, not with Bill running rampant as he was. He had a contract with me, a being of this dimension, which is why he was able to maintain a solid form here. I made a gamble and placed all my bets on the theory that if I left this dimension, Bill would have no choice but to follow. I told Stan and Fiddleford of my plan-"

"Which we _both_ rejected at first, might I add," Stanford interjected.

"And eventually convinced them to send me through the portal. I told them to find the journals and fix the portal using the blueprints, knowing that sending both Bill and me through would destroy what was left of it, and allow me to come back through. I planned to sever my bond with Bill in the Dreamscape."

"Did you ever have to?" asked Mabel.

"No. He can only have one contract at a time, and any former contract dissolves whenever he makes a new one."

"Convenient," Stanford grunted.

"Well, he had no use for me when I was in the Dreamscape, after all."

"True."

"So that was why Grunkle Stan wanted so badly to find the books and open the portal," Mabel decided. "I'm sorry I almost ruined that. To think, after thirty years..."

"I don't want to," Stanford grimaced.

"But Grandpa," Mabel asked, causing Stanley to start at the use of the familiar name, "what did Bill do that was so bad? In the few hours that he was out?"

"I can't tell you that right now, Mabel," Stanley replied. "However, I can warn you of one thing., and that is:

"Never trust Bill Cipher."

* * *

**WELL OKAY THEN, H.I.**

**(I don't own Raising Arizona either)**

**That was weird. Please note that, obviously, ALL OF THIS IS SPECULATION. AND NOT CANON. SO IT WILL BE REALLY FAR FROM THE MARK BY THE TIME THE SHOW RESUMES.**

**Or maybe not. We'll see.**

**Anyway, yeah.**

**See you later,**

**-Squeeb100**

*******

**OH MY GOSH GUYS I'M SORRY. I honestly just got out of school for summer today (YASSSS) and looked at this story and realized that I hadn't updated it in a MONTH and OMG WHAT. So I decided to throw a little...thing...out to satisfy y'all. Honestly, this really is important, it's just something that had no place and that ended up being really short PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. I PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD.**

**ANYHOOW I don't own Gravity Falls.**

**AND IT'S COMING BACK IN JULY.**

**WHICH MEANS THIS STORY WILL BECOME IRRELEVANT AU MATERIAL.**

**BUT ALSO MORE GRAVITY FALLS.**

**VERY MIXED FEELINGS, GUYS.**

* * *

Dipper was violently jarred from sleep by a shrill, screeching cry. His eyes popped open to reveal that he was surrounded by hideous creatures. They were indescribable – he saw them, but he couldn't process what he saw (it didn't help that it was still dark, and he could only barely see what was in front of him by the light of the mushrooms). It was intensely frustrating.

That, however, was not the greatest of his worries. The scream had clearly erupted from the lungs of one of the monsters standing before him, and the pack of them – about five, by Dipper's quick and sloppy calculations – were advancing, stalking him. Dipper, panicked, scooted himself back against the tree that he had been sleeping under. Bill was nowhere to be seen.

"Bill? Uh, Bill?" Dipper glanced around, searching for his comrade. He was unarmed and only half the size of the smallest demon. "Bill? I'm kinda goanna die, here!"

Heeding the boy's call, Bill appeared in a flash of light that caused both Dipper and the monsters to cringe. Dipper didn't quite catch what happened next, but momentarily the light dimmed, leaving just him and Bill in the clearing. He gasped a sigh of relief.

"Whoah there, Pine Tree. Keep out of trouble while I'm gone," the demon reprimanded the boy, slapping his hands together to clear them of imaginary dust.

"I literally did nothing. I was sleeping, and boom. Monsters."

"Keep out of trouble," Bill repeated.

"I – uh." Dipper sighed. "Where were you anyway? This wouldn't have happened in the first place if you'd been there."

"I was just doing some business in the Dreamscape. That's where we're headed to. That's where you'll end up, once all the preparations are made."

"We're going to the Dreamscape?"

"Yep. But you can't get in unless we enter at the right point between the dimensions."

"Oh."

"You should go back to sleep, Pine Tree," Bill said. "You'll need your energy for tomorrow. We have a lot to do."

"But I'm not finished," Dipper complained. Bill glared at him, but allowed him to continue. "Those...monsters..."

"Demons," Bill corrected him.

"Demons. They were weird – I saw them, but I didn't. That sounds weird," Dipper chuckled. "Maybe I was just tired."

"No, that's what should happen," Bill reassured the boy. "Those were demons from the Dreamscape. It's a separate dimension, so the forms that we naturally take there are incomprehensible to humans when in the human dimension."

"So I'll be able to see them clearly in the Dreamscape?"

"Yep. But not here. That's why I appear as a triangle – so that humans can see me. Plus, I'm fabulous as a triangle. It's quite a dashing shape, don't you agree? I just-"

"If those demons were from the Dreamscape," Dipper interrupted, "then why did they attack us?"

"Oh...well, uh, that was because...Kid, not all demons are as friendly as yours truly, especially towards humans," Bill answered after wrestling with his words for a moment. "Now go to sleep."

"But why-"

"GO TO SLEEP!" Bill erupted in flames, which died down quickly when Dipper jumped and curled up under the tree once again. "Good," Bill cooed. He waited until Dipper's breathing slowed to teleport back into the Dreamscape, smirking.

* * *

Five demons were seated around a round table, the smell of foreign liquor lacing their breaths as they slammed money down – they didn't take any notice when Bill appeared.

"Damn it, Steve! Snake eyes _again?_" One asked in disbelief as he shoved his money across the table.

"What do I say, Joe?" Steve replied, shrugging. "It's luck. I must have been born with it." A fight quickly erupted at the table; several alcoholic beverages were tipped over, soaking the rug and padded chairs and shattering glass.

"Hey, hey, fellas," Bill interrupted. "Great job out there."

Steve and Joe paused, hands at each other's throats, to turn and look at the tall, well-dressed demon standing over them.

"Gee, took you long enough," a third demon said sarcastically.

"Shut it, Marcie," Bill snapped. "I told you already, time passes differently between dimensions. It's literally been like five minutes for me. Calm down."

"I expect to be paid double for the trouble," Marcie muttered sullenly, crossing her arms and sinking down into her sodden chair.

Bill strutted around the table and removed Steve and Joe from each other's vital organs. "Let's not fight, boys. Not after such a great job."

"Bill," Steve grunted with a glare. "All we had to do was teleport into that filthy dimension, pretend to be a threat, and then be _humiliated _by pretending to be beaten by _you, _and teleport home. Wasn't exactly that hard."

"Well then. I assume you won't mind if I dock your pay for...attitude problems, then, will you?" Bill chuckled, throwing his hands up in surrender when Joe lunged for his throat. "Calm down! It was a joke! I promised you fifty rubles each, didn't I? Well," he snapped his fingers, "there they are. Right on the table. Now can we please calm down? And _put me _down?"

Joe immediately realized that he had lifted Bill several feet in the air by the collar of his shirt, and placed him back on the floor gingerly.

"Thank you. So there you go, 250 rubles to squander gambling. Now, if I may, I'll be taking my leave of you. Adieu!" With a tip of his hat, Bill teleported back into the human dimension.

* * *

Dipper opened one eye to see that Bill was gone. He grinned and removed his journal and a pencil from his backpack and began to write by the light of the nearest mushroom:

_I was attacked this morning by five demons from the Dreamscape (I have included a picture to the left) →_

_I was defenseless, but Bill Cipher teleported in just in time to fight them off and save me. I have little doubt at this point in my choice of comrade; if Bill was willing to fight off his own kind for me, then I would be a fool not to trust him._

_He says that I will be going to the Dreamscape, but only when we reach a point of convergence between the dimensions. I can't wait to see what lies in store there. More to come._

_\- The Author_

_***_

**You're going to be so mad...this is short. Sorry. I had writer's block. And had to force this out. I'm trying so hard, I promise. *cries_*_**

**I already mentioned this in my other story, but I'm pretty sure that Gravity Falls and Soul Eater are different enough that no one from here is reading that, and vice versa. So I will reiterate: I'm going to be busy for the next almost five weeks. So I'm really going to try to update both stories, but that said, I don't know how it will go. I'll try to write some stuff ahead of time so when I go on my three week vacation I can update. But I really don't know how it will go. I guess if you need some inconsequential details, look at the author's note in chapter two of Initium Novum.**

**And let me know about the length of chapters. Is this length good? I don't want it too short, but I can't make it drag on either. Let me know.**

**I don't own Gravity Falls.**

**Also. I MADE IT PAST FIVE CHAPTERS. HALLELUJAH (anyone who knows me knows that I can never write six chapters of a story, so this is great. It's all the support, I swear).**

* * *

Three days had passed and Dipper had not yet made his reappearance. Mabel, worried, had taken to pacing the halls between the front door, their attic room, and the back door, constantly checking and re-checking each to be sure that her brother hadn't returned without her knowledge. It was on one of these many trips (which had grown more panicked and faster-paced as time progressed) that she ran headfirst into her grandfather.

"I'm sorry!" Mabel apologized wholeheartedly from the ground, staring up at him. She wiped her eyes with an oversized sweater sleeve. "I wasn't watching where I was going!"

Smiling gently, Stanley bent down and offered her his hand. She took it hesitantly – it was large and warm and calloused, and...safe. "It's fine, honey. Don't cry about it – if anyone's hurt, it's you," he reassured her. "You don't seem the type to cry much, Mabel," he noticed. "Do you want to talk?"

No, Mabel didn't want to talk. Not to _him_. She wanted to talk to Dipper, to see him, to know that he was okay. But he wasn't here, she didn't know where he was, and frankly, anything seemed better than pacing the Mystery Shack waiting for something that probably wouldn't happen to take place. "Okay," she replied sullenly. Still holding her hand, Stanley guided her to his room and flipped the light switch. The dim lights flickered twice before faintly illuminating the room.

"These lights," Stanley grumbled. "Probably from 1970. I really need to get these replaced." He

turned to his granddaughter. "You can hop up and sit on the bed." Stanley indicated a small couch in the corner. "Everywhere else is..." he gestured vaguely to the floor, littered with various dust-coated items from the past. "Taken," he finished after a moment of thought. Nodding, Mabel clambered onto the bed, using her hands to fan away the resulting cloud of dust.

"Have you even slept here?" she asked, shifting around in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Not really."

"Not really?"

"No," Stanley admitted.

"Why not?"

"I had to move the carpet..." he jerked his thumb toward the Electron Carpet, which stood, rolled up, in the corner. It had clearly only taken a few minutes to move. Mabel tilted her head suspiciously, then suddenly noticed the massive amount of crumpled up papers that littered the floor among the wreckage from the 1980's. She looked at one, then back at Stanley, then back at the paper.

"What's that?" She asked him when he didn't react. He sighed, running a hand through his already ruffled hair.

"You're relentless," he informed her.

"Thanks," she replied, still staring at the paper. "But what is it?"

"It's a plan," he said. "I'm trying to figure out how to get your brother back."

"Grunkle Stan said that he'd come back in his own time," Mabel reminded her grandfather.

"I know that's what he said, but he doesn't know everything that goes on here. I'm not saying I do either, but I'm worried about Dipper."

"Why? Why are you worried?"

"Because he's too much like my brother, and too much like me. A terrible mixture when it comes down to situations like this. He's stubborn and prideful – and that can be good," he amended his speech when he noticed Mabel's indignant expression, "but not now."

"What?"

"You mentioned Bill Cipher – you may think he's inconsequential, but he's had beef with the Pines family – and all of the human race – since our first encounter with him. Your brother is the perfect person for Bill to exact his revenge on. He'll follow his gut, and if Bill plays his cards right..." Stanley sighed, sitting down next to Mabel and looking her in the eyes. "I haven't told anyone. I didn't want anyone to get worried. But I didn't explain what happened when Bill made a contract with me, and it wasn't very pretty."

"Can you...can you tell me?" Mabel asked, a bit expectant and a bit fearful at the same time.

"I don't want to right now," Stanley said.

There was a moment when Mabel couldn't think of a question; that resulted in an awkward silence until she piped up again. "If you didn't want to tell me, then why did you bring me in here? You should have known that I would see your floor papers. And I like asking questions about floor papers."

Stanley chuckled in spite of himself. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe I wanted you to ask questions."

"Huh?"

Stanley ignored the confused sound and continued. "Mabel?" he waited until she nodded before speaking again. "I want you to promise me something. You know your brother best. I want you to think of what you feel would help him the most, and do it. For his sake. Alright?"

"Okay," Mabel agreed. "I will."

* * *

_What would help Dipper the most?_ Agreeing to her grandfather's requests was far easier than carrying them out, Mabel found. She had been sitting on her bed for at least an hour, staring at the opposite wall. She had absolutely no idea where to start. Usually if Dipper was angry, Mabel either had to wait until it blew over or talk to him about it. The latter was clearly not an option, and the former had been her initial plan until she had realized how urgent it was that they get Dipper back.

_Do what would help your brother the most._ The instructions were so vague. There was nowhere to start, and Mabel found herself at a complete loss. Sighing, she picked up her dusty scrapbook of summer romances and flipped through the pages. _Boys are weird. _She had never understood them. She thought she did, but that mindset had only managed to scare the entire male populace of Gravity Falls in the opposite direction. Dipper probably wasn't any different.

Suddenly, an idea sparked in her mind. She told herself that it was for her brother, but suspected that it was a coping mechanism for herself. She searched frantically for a pen, scattering office supplies everywhere in the process. Finally appeased by a hot pink highlighter, she sat back on her bed and opened to the next blank page of her scrapbook. She smiled, and began to write.

* * *

"Bill, how much farther do we have to go?" Dipper yelled, raising his voice to that he could be heard over the wind that buffeted the cliff.

"Not long, Pine Tree," the demon replied. "But it's taking longer with you here!"

"Well excuse me for lacking the ability to float," Dipper growled, clinging to the crumbling rocks and trying not to look down into the gorge below. "How high are we?"

"Fifty feet. It's not high. You'd die if you fell, though," Bill informed the brunette.

"Thanks," Dipper replied, hands shaking. "I'm literally terrified right now," he continued shuffling along the narrow mountain pass until the wind let up. They had entered a calm cave, the entrance facing away from the violent wind. A faint whistling could still be heard, but it was drowned out by the sound of rushing water. A faint purple glow came from deep within the cavern. Dipper stood in the entrance, jaw agape.

"What's wrong?"

"I never knew this was here," Dipper whispered. "It's...wow. I've looked at this mountainside all summer and never knew this was here."

Bill chuckled. "Just wait 'till we get deeper, Pine Tree."

***

As the two traveling companions ventured deeper into the cavern, the sound of running water became the sound of _rushing_ water, and the walls began to glisten with moisture. Stalactites and stalagmites jabbed from the ceiling and floor, dripping with water. Dipper, exhilarated by the discovery of the cave, was keeping a running journal entry, stopping and stooping over to draw every bug and rock, and standing on tiptoe to capture his discovery of every bat on paper. Bill rolled his eye.

"We'd be there by now, Pine Tree, if you'd get a move on," the demon called back to his partner.

"Shhh," was the only response he received, as the young author leaned over to draw a glowing salamander. Finishing his quick sketch, the boy trotted over to Bill and walked beside him. "Okay. All done."

"Yeah, until the next moon puddle or leaf butterfly we come across," Bill muttered.

"Wait...leaf butterflies?"

"Yeah, with the little leaves for wings and their woven twig bodies and...wait." Bill paused. "That's not the point! I need you paying attention here. I'm kind of running on a tight schedule. We need to get to the Dreamscape, and soon."

"Schedule?"

"Don't worry about it. Just gotta get you in there. You won't believe the kind of stuff you'll find."

"But why are you on a tight schedule?"

"It doesn't matter!" Bill cried, exasperated. "Just stop asking questions and writing stuff down. We have one chance to do this, so we have to do it right, which means that we have to reach the center of the mountain by midnight, which means we have to _hurry up_. So no more drawing."

"But-"

"No buts. You'll have _plenty_ of time to draw later."

"Fine." Dipper slapped his journal shut as the two came to a fork in the path. Bill quickly chose the left tunnel; it wasn't long after they turned that the path began to slope dramatically downwards. It wasn't dark, however. Every step Dipper took strengthened the pale purple glow that was emanating from the depths of the cavern. "What's that?" he asked, turning to the triangle floating next to him. Bill blinked.

"You'll see soon enough," Bill said, a smirk in his voice. Dipper shrugged and tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. The stalactites were hanging lower now, the points brushing Dipper's hat at times, but they were no longer of the yellowish sodium color that they had been nearer to the entrance of the cave. They had become a pristine white, and were becoming clearer and more gem-like as the two traveled deeper and deeper.

It wasn't long after this discovery that the air began to thin.

"Bill?"

"Yeah, Pine Tree?"

Dipper frowned. "First off, stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?"

"Pine Tree. It's annoying and disrespectful and weird. We're partners. I call you Bill. You call me Dipper."

"Okay, Pine Tree. Now what was your question?"

"Dipper."

"Okay, _Dipper,_ what was your question?"

"How much deeper are we going?" Dipper asked. "It's getting difficult to breathe-"

The words had barely come out of his mouth when a gust of cool, fresh air hit him. He looked around; they had entered onto a ledge in a gigantic cavern.

"We're here," Bill said shortly. "Now come along. We haven't got much time." With these few words, he floated away, motioning for Dipper to follow him down what appeared to be a spiral staircase hewn from the walls of the cavern. Dipper, however, hadn't moved since setting foot on the ledge. He was too busy scribbling in his notebook, writing and drawing all about the sensory overload that the cavern was host to.

The floor of the cavern was at least twenty feet down from the ledge on which he stood, but he could see it clearly due to the glowing of a large crystalline structure in its center. The faint purple light it cast off illuminated the water that filled the bottom of the cavern, and the small, flower-carpeted island from which the structure originated. From there it stretched up past the ledge and toward the ceiling, its points reaching up to meet with the crystal-encrusted hole through which the fresh night air was filtering. Small waterfalls burst from the cavern walls (which were also studded with small purple and blue crystals) and tumbled down into the basin at the bottom with a raucous crashing sound.

"Shut your jaw, Pi – uh, Dipper. Stop gaping. We're going now. The full moon is tonight, and we have to reach the bottom of that crystal before it's at it's height."

Dipper quickly complied; however, his gaze was still flicking between the cavern and his paper as he attempted to document it. "Sorry, I just never knew that this place was here...and it's been under our noses this whole time..."

"A lot of times you can't find something unless it's shown to you. A lot of things are hidden for a reason."

"But it's just so...I don't know. Who made this?"

"Nature. Or our forefathers. Not sure. I just found it."

"How?"

"Curiosity, Pine- Dipper."

"Pine Dipper?"

Bill ignored his companion's wrinkled nose. "I'm a lot like you. You know, you don't figure out the secrets of the universe by sitting and doing nothing."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that only with a bit of snooping can you find what you're looking for. You remember, don't you? Your uncle's room, his papers? Without all that, you wouldn't be here, and-"

"_Don't_ bring him into this," Dipper growled, slamming the journal shut. "Just don't."

"Remember, he's the reason for this. The reason you're doing this, right? For revenge?"

"Yes, I...I guess, I just-"

"Stop!" Dipper ran into Bill as he halted abruptly. "We're here. Just in time." They had reached the bottom of the cavern. Bill floated across the glowing water to the crystal island. "Come on."

"You should know by now that I don't float," Dipper said, crossing his arms.

"Swim."

"My stuff will get wet."

"Just-I-ugh." Bill rolled his eye and floated back across the water. "Climb on my back."

"What?"

"I'll float you across. Just do it."

Hesitantly, Dipper clambered onto the demon's back. Bill wobbled a bit, but didn't succumb to gravity. They floated haphazardly over the water, Dipper hanging on to Bill for dear life and squeezing his eyes shut.

"You can get off now," Bill grumbled. Dipper opened his eyes to see that they had safely crossed the water. Grinning sheepishly, he dismounted and walked over to examine the crystal structure. It was comprised of two main crystals, the ones reaching up to the ceiling, but several others of varying sizes jutted out around the base. When Dipper walked a circle around it, the luminescent blue and pink spots within it danced around, never staying in the same place. He ran his hand over its surface. It was cool to the touch, and rough with the faint grooves formed by foreign characters that had been carved into it.

"Are these the-"

"They're on your little portal, if that's what you're wondering. And no, they haven't always been there. Your uncle added them to the portal after his brother...unfortunately...vanished. Terrible accident."

"How did he find them?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Bill cried, throwing his hands up.

"Because you know the secrets of the universe," Dipper replied.

A pause. "Point made," Bill sighed. "Your uncle had written the characters in his journal after we had a little run-in. Ya know. Just to be safe and...stuff."

Dipper figured that asking what "stuff" meant was not going to get him anywhere, so he kept his mouth closed. Suddenly, a flash of light lit up the entire cavern. When Dipper's eyes adjusted, he saw that every crystal in the cavern, including the large one, was illuminated.

"Quickly! Touch the crystal! The moon is in optimum position!" Bill cried.

"I'm already touching the-"

Dipper didn't get to finish; a split second later, the world faded to white.


	15. 3/30/2015: Infirmary (Soul Eater)

**This is just a cute little oneshot because I thought of the idea and was like, "Uh huh. Yes. Just so strange it might work."**

**Seriously this is really quite odd. It's especially weird because I usually write really depressing and disturbing stuff and then I have like the three stories that are just adorable.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Fear was something that had haunted him his entire life, and no matter what he did to ease it, it only added new guilt and fear.

He didn't help himself at all, either, constantly questioning himself and doubting his actions.

His mind was full of "what-if's."

He had always been told that fear was wrong, and that it needed to be changed. But that scared him more. He would be punished for being afraid, and he was afraid of being punished.

So, even in the infirmary, safe from abuse, he was afraid, because that was what was hardwired into his system. He had done something wrong, and that was all he thought about. I was wrong, and I added some evil to the world. I will be punished. I will be hurt for this.

But that was all he knew.

So that was what he was forced to be satisfied with.

* * *

A gentle knock sounded at the door.

"Patty?"

"Go away!"

"Patty, let me in." Kid's exasperated voice was muffled by the door.

"No, you can't come in."

"Why not?"

"Uh...I'm...It isn't symmetrical in here! No boys allowed! Ah...only one of my arms has a cast and I don't want you to break the other one!"

"Patricia, please. I would like to say goodbye to you before we leave. I don't know how long we'll be gone, and I'm going to miss you. Really, really miss you..." he trailed off, and Patty could tell that he was thinking about all of the problems he would face with having only one weapon. He cleared his throat. "Anyhow, please open the door."

Sighing, Patty shoved her feet into her giraffe slippers and shuffled over to the door of her room, unlocking it. "Hiya, Kiddo," she said in a less-than-chipper tone of voice.

"Hey, Patty," Kid smiled sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too," she muttered, then suddenly looked up with tears building in her eyes. "I-I don't know what to do without you two here! You're my family! And all of my friends are-are leaving, and-" she threw herself at Kid, muffling her voice in his striped suit. "I'll be all alone!" she finished in a drawn-out sob.

Kid patted her back awkwardly, unsure of what he should do. "Don't cry, Patty. We're not leaving you because we want to, and besides, we'll only be away a few days. It's just a mission!"

"Yeah, a mission that _I _can't go on, because the stupid Kishin broke my stupid arm," she muttered, pulling away. There was still a sad little knot inside her chest, but at least her tears had stopped flowing. She tried to smile a little so that Kiddo wouldn't worry.

Kid lifted her chin with one finger. "Now that's better. I can't stand to see you unhappy. You're much cuter like this, don't you think?"

Patty sniffled. "Yeah."

"Did Liz say goodbye already?"

"Yeah. Before you came in. I was already sad from her. It's just so dumb that I'm the only one who can't go! Why did everyone else get better already?"

"Broken bones can take a while to heal," Kid explained, tapping her yellow cast. "Black*Star wasn't totally better either, but no one could stop him from coming. You know how stubborn he is."

"Mh."

"And Crona's still stuck in the infirmary, so not everyone is better. You just need to be patient. You'll be spunky as ever soon as you know it, Patty, but for now you should just rest. And remember that Stein has painkillers if you need them."

"Okay," she moaned.

"See you in a few days," Kid said, waving as he turned to walk down the stairs.

"Bye-ah, Kiddo!" Patty called.

"Don't forget to eat," her meister called as he walked out the door.

"I won't."

"Don't eat just cookie dough either."

"There's also ice cream!"

"Don't mess up the mansion while I'm gone!"

"I'll try not to!"

"Don't set anything on fire!"

"No promises!"

"Don't-"

"Just go already, Kiddo!" Patty yelled.

"Bye, Patty," called Liz.

"Bye, Sis! Bring me back a giraffe!"

Patty heard the sound of the door closing, and knew that her family was gone.

At first it was lonely.

But then she realized.

That she could do whatever she wanted. And no one would yell at her.

So she scooted a picture frame over (the daredevil) and ate an entire tub of ice cream. She tried on some of Kid's clothes, which were way too tight in the chest, and some of Liz's clothes, which were too tight in the chest and too big for her otherwise. Patty laughed at her reflection and realized that she had a better body than her big sis.

But as the day dragged on, things got a bit more boring. She even resorted to doing homework, but gave up when she realized that she didn't know what anything meant. She used her left hand to draw a giraffe for Kiddo and a giraffe for Liz, and then drew two giraffes kissing and labeled them Kid and Liz. She giggled, but then flopped over onto her bed to stare at the ceiling.

"I'm booreedddd," she called out to the empty mansion. "And my arm hurts." Then she remembered Stein. He had medicine for when her arm hurt; she remembered that he gave it to her sometimes if she asked nicely. "Maybe I'll go see Professor Stein," she said to herself. Her arm didn't really hurt all that badly, but it was an excuse to go somewhere and see someone. Ignoring the heavy cast weighing her down, Patty skipped out of the mansion, not bothering to lock it (what idiot would ever sneak into a shinigami's mansion anyway?), and through the streets toward the center of town.

* * *

"Hello? Professor?" Patty called as she banged on the metal door to the patchwork lab. "Anyone home?"

"Coming."

To the girl's surprise, it was not Stein that answered, but Marie.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Marie! How's your baby doing?" Patty leaned over to examine the woman's belly. The teacher giggled at the bubbly girl's antics.

"Great, Patty. Thanks for asking. What are you doing here? It's a Sunday."

"I know. I was looking for Professor Stein. Is he here?" Patty straightened up and grinned.

"Oh, no, sweetie. Sorry, you just missed him! He headed out to the school to help Mira in the infirmary. There are a lot of students in there right now after the battle with Arachnophobia."

"Oh, okay! Thanks anyway. Imma go see him now, okay? I need arm medicine." With that, Patty turned on her heel and skipped away.

"Wait! Patty, do you want tea or anything like that? Cookies? Uh, Patty? Arm medicine? I have painkillers if you want-" Marie called after the girl, puzzled, then shrugged, closing the door.

* * *

Patty skipped around the corner and down the hall where the injured and sick students stayed, sliding to a halt at Stein's office. "Professor?" she asked.

"Ah, hello, Patty," Stein replied, looking up from some paperwork on his desk. Success at last. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah. Arm medicine. Also, I'm lonely. All my friends left," Patty explained.

"Okay," Stein smiled, sliding a drawer open and fishing a bottle of pills out of it. "Here you go," he said, shaking a couple blue pills out and offering them to her.

"Thanks!" Patty grinned, dry-swallowing the medicine.

"So, anything else?" Stein asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Marie is very pregnant," Patty commented. "Good job."

"Uh...thanks," Stein raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what kind of baby you're having?"

"What...what _kind?_"

"Yeah, a boy or a girl?"

"A girl...uh, Patty, do you need something?"

"I'm lonely."

"Okay..."

"Can I stay here?"

"I don't see why not, as long as you stay out of the way," the scientist replied, then returned to his work, turning his screw in thought.

"Your screw is clicky. I like it," Patty complimented after a while, breaking the silence. "How did you get it? Have you always had it? Can I touch it?"

"No. Patty, do you need something to do?"

"Can I go see Crona?" she asked, remembering that someone she knew was here.

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Be quiet." Stein went back to his work, not noticing as Patty crept over to hang over his shoulder. He was writing in tiny print on files for different students.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Patty asked, stepping back in surprise as Stein jumped, startled, and toppled over, legs straight up in the air. She whistled, leaning over him. "Your chair sure is slidey," she remarked.

Stein clenched his teeth. "Patty."

"Yeah?"

"Please leave."

"Can I go see Crona?"

Stein paused in the process of climbing to his feet. "Sure. Fine. Just leave me be, I'm busy. And don't freak him out."

"Yay! Thanks!" Patty trotted out into the hall.

She knew where Crona's room was situated from past visits, so it only took her a moment to find it. She knocked on the door loudly and pressed her ear up against it.

"Uh...yeah?" a nervous voice came through the door.

"Hi, Crona! It's me, Patty!"

"Hi?"

"Could I come in, please?" Patty asked, fully prepared to enter no matter what the boy's reply was.

"I guess."

"Yay!" Patty squealed, bursting in through the door. She paused and closed it quietly in a moment of realization; however, she hadn't startled Crona, as she had expected that she would. He wasn't even looking at her. He was sitting up in bed, staring out the window as if caught in a trance. Patty walked over to the side of the bed opposite the door and stood in front of the window.

"Hi there," she called, bending over and waving.

"H-hi. Could you...back up, please, maybe?" Crona asked, eyes crossed in an attempt to focus on Patty, whose nose was nearly touching his own at this point. Patty nodded vigorously, causing the pinkette to shrink back, and twirled over to a chair in the corner. She sat and scooted loudly across the tile floor until she was next to the bed.

"So," she began cheerfully, head tilted as she looked intensely at Crona. "How's it going?"

"Uh, good, I guess, maybe," he replied, eyes darting everywhere but right at Patty. "Y-you?"

"Pretty good. I'm bored. I still have this stupid cast, so I can't really do that much. It sucks that everyone left without us – I don't have anyone to talk to!" Patty sighed, gesticulating wildly as she explained her dilemma.

"Yeah, I've been kind of lonely, too," Crona told her, his gaze coming to rest on the window again.

"Bored. Ha! You're not bored," Ragnarok sneered as he appeared from Crona's back, causing the small boy to wince. "You've got me!"

"Yeah, and I told you...it hurts when you do that!" Crona gritted his teeth.

"Do what?"

"Come out like that! It especially hurts right now!"

"You're fine, you baby," Ragnarok replied.

"Oh, yeah," Patty remembered. "I was going to ask you how you were feeling! It's been a little while, huh? Are you healing up?"

"Yeah, I'm a lot better, just a little sore now," Crona looked pointedly over his shoulder at Ragnarok. "Mrs. Nygus says I can leave in a couple days. I don't really know what will happen then..."

"That's great! You'll be out of this boring old place!"

"I guess..."

"What's wrong?" Patty tilted her head.

"I'm a little nervous about what's going to happen," Crona admitted, looking down at his hands, which were bunched up nervously in the sheets.

"What do you mean?"

"He means," Ragnarok explained snidely, "that he's scared. He figures that he did so much crap for Medusa that it ain't goanna be pretty. And I agree with him, he's goanna get it for sure." Crona winced and tightened his grip on the sheets, confirming that this was indeed his fear.

"What? No!" Patty said, shocked. "No one's mad at you! You were brave enough to go after Medusa, and you know that you did bad things, but I've heard over and over the story of how you saved Maka. You're a hero!"

"R-really?" Crona seemed surprised.

"Yeah, are you kidding?" Patty asked, equally surprised. He really was concerned about this!

"I-I caused the same problems that I fixed, though, so...I didn't do anything so special..."

"You're the bravest person I've ever met," Patty said, honesty in every word as she bent over and twisted around to try to look Crona in the eyes. He turned to avoid her gaze once again.

"Then you need to get out more," Ragnarok remarked. "Crona's just about the biggest coward ever."

"No," Patty insisted.

"He's right, you know," Crona argued. "I'm scared of everything."

"And that's exactly what makes you the bravest."

"Huh?"

"Let me tell you a story," Patty commanded.

"Oh, goodie," Ragnarok said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Patty glared at him and he actually shrunk away from her venomous gaze.

"Okay. Storytime," Patty resumed, suddenly adopting a more serious air. "When I was out on the streets of New York with Liz, I was really young. Kid found us a few years ago, and I'm still a lot younger than the rest of you guys...I think, so I was little. At first I was really scared. I missed Mommy and Daddy and I was really confused. I just wanted to curl up and hide."

Patty paused, and Crona nodded for her to continue.

"So one night, Liz told me about something that some old guy said a long time ago. And she said that he said courage is not how brave you are...wait, no, that isn't it. Courage isn't not having no fear? Something about how courage doesn't mean that you aren't afraid, but that you know how to deal with that fear. That you do something even though you're afraid. And the more scared you are, and the harder you work to get through it, well...the braver you are," she finished softly.

Crona finally looked Patty in the eyes, looking somewhat in awe of her tale.

"And then I wasn't afraid anymore," Patty continued more strongly, back in her usual spirits. "After that I was mean mean mean, like a jumping bean, and that's how I survived until Kid came!"

"I was always told the opposite," Crona said. "Lady Medusa would always go on about how I was useless with my fear, and how I needed to let go of it and be fearless in order to win. But I never could do it, so...I always messed up and ended up getting punished."

"That's stupid," Patty said.

"What?"

"It's stupid!"

"You're stupid," Ragnarok interjected, having overcome his fear of Patty.

The girl ignored him. "No one should be punished for being who they are, because that's dumb. I'm proud of myself, and I'm proud of you," she announced, puffing her chest out, "And I really really think that Medusa's just stupid."

"Um...okay?" Crona replied hesitantly.

"Okay," Patty said with resolution, breaking through her serious facade with a blinding smile.

Crona smiled back gently.

"This is nice," he said after a moment.

"What is?"

"Talking to you like this. We've never really talked before, but I really like you. I think."

"Well, I like you too," Patty grinned. "And I think we should be better friends from now on, and I'll come visit you every day, and when you get out of here, you can come visit me! And I'll introduce you to my twenty-four giraffe plushies, and all of Kid's symmetrical interior design! Also, we can play hide and seek in the mansion – there's lots of little hiding places in that place! It'll be so fun!"

"Y-yeah!" Crona replied, a bit overwhelmed at the thought, yet touched at the same time.

"Oh, please," Ragnarok rolled his eyes. "You guys are like little kids."

"I have ice cream," Patty bribed in a singsong voice.

"I agree completely, you should be best friends now," Ragnarok amended quickly, causing both Crona and Patty to laugh.

"Patty!" Stein's voice came from the hallway. "Telephone for you!"

"Sorry Crona, just a sec," Patty excused herself, pushing the chair back into the corner and skipping out into the hall. "Who is it?" she asked the scientist.

"Kid and Liz," Stein told her, handing her the receiver.

"Patty! Hello? Are you alive? Is the house still standing? Is my symmetry alright?" Kid's voice came rushing through the line as soon as Patty put the phone up to her ear, and she had to hold it several feet from her head to preserve her hearing.

"I'm sure she's fine, Kid," Liz said drily. "We've only been gone for five hours. She can't have done that much damage."

"You don't know what she could have done, Liz! That girl is a weapon of mass destruction!"

"Hi, Patty! How are you doing? Did you eat well? How's your arm?"

"I'm great, Liz!" Patty replied. "And Kid, everything's fine. I just scooted one little painting over for you..."

"Patty, NO! How could you?! _How could you do such a thing_? With me all the way across the world?" Kid sounded distraught. "The symmetry is messed up and it will bother me until I return tomorrow!"

"You guys are coming back tomorrow?" Patty cut her meister off.

"Yeah," Liz said. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Patty replied.

"So what have you been up to?" Kid asked. "You know, besides destroying the mansion."

"Oh, I just drew some pictures, and then I ate some...lunch, and I visited Mrs. Marie!"

"Oh no, you didn't bother her, did you?" Liz asked nervously.

"Nope, I just asked where Stein was and complimented her on how pregnant she was. Then I want to get some arm medicine from Stein-"

"Did you bother _him_?" Kid asked anxiously.

"Nope, he's fine. And then I went to see Crona, because I was lonely. And we talked a lot and it was fun. I like him. He's cute. And then you called me and interrupted, so here I am!"

"Well, we'll let you get back to your business, then," Kid said. "Goodbye, Patty."

"Bye, Kid!"

"Bye, Patty!"

"Bye, Sis!"

* * *

Crona, back in his room, smiled to himself.

Courage is not the absence of fear.

It is doing what needs to be done in spite of your fear.

Patty had sparked hope in him, and for once, he wasn't afraid at all. He didn't doubt the fact that he would receive some form of punishment for his wrongdoings, but he knew that he had also added something good to the world.

And that simple fact was enough.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little fast-paced. Goodness, I've been writing a TON recently. I'm glad, because it gives me a chance to expand my skill. Soul Eater fanfiction is super fun to write, too, because the characters are so over-the-top and fun.**

**Tell me how you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading,**


	16. 5/10/2015: Dead Hearts (Soul Eater)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give you a feel for where we are in the timeline of cringe, this is from a little before I turned 15
> 
> This one actually has some real memories behind it because I sent the Google Doc to my friend and she STILL brings "Dead Hearts" up sometimes and I just screech. It also used to be a songfic to the song "Dead Hearts" by Stars, until the Fake Fanfiction Police got a hold of it and were like "we'll report you if you don't delete the lyrics it's Not Allowed." Don't do that to people who create fan content, guys, it isn't helpful. Unless you're a real moderator for the site, you aren't doing anyone any favors by protecting IPs from 15-year-olds with a laptop.

**BE CAREFUL OF THE MANGA SPOILERS, CHILDREN. **

**IMPORTANT: DUE TO FANFICTION RESTRICTIONS, I HAD TO _REMOVE _THE SONG LYRICS. LOOK THEM UP AND READ THEM ALONGSIDE THIS IF YOU WANT - I LEFT THE BEGINNINGS IN TO INDICATE WHERE I WAS. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. PLEASE ENJOY IT ANYWAY. I'M PISSED TOO,BELIEVE ME.**

* * *

**Well, yeah. This just happened. I just about cried writing it, soooooooo...please enjoy, I guess. This is meant to be a story about everyone, not just Crona, but it kind of includes him/her more than I had first intended, so...sorry about that.**

**I heard the song Dead Hearts and just about flipped and this whole Headcanon just went off (uh, yes, pun intended). And then I thought about this every single time I listened to the song (which is a lot right now because I currently am obsessed with it) and had to write it, even though I'm trying to put more Zelda stuff on here. Shoot. _Whatever._ I just write whatever comes to me, so it ain't my fault when it revolves primarily around one character from one fandom...(JK it's completely my fault).**

**Okay, so. I apologize about the long author's note. I don't own Soul Eater, blah blah blah, etc.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THROW ME A FRIKIN' BONE HERE, PEOPLE. I NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS.**

**WARNING: Please don't try to listen to the song while you read (unless you want it on repeat), due to the fact that I write way too much and you'd finish the song three times over by the time you finished this.**

**Please enjoy,**

**-Squeeb100**

**OHGODTHEFEELSNOOOOOO**

* * *

Time passes strangely when you have no perception of it. When you're just a disembodied soul, you have all the time you could possibly want. It was dark. It was quiet. There was nothing tangible in my vicinity except for darkness, and it wasn't long before that drove even_ me_ mad.

Well...

Madder.

I searched for something to hold onto, anything to keep myself together even as I fell apart. I looked to the past. I looked to the present – not my present, but theirs. The present of the ones who had escaped. The ones who reached safety as I passed, the ones who had once given me a chance even when they must have known that it was impossible to change me.

** _Tell me..._ **

I looked to Black*Star and Tsubaki, to Kid and Liz and Patty and Soul. I hadn't talked with them much when I was with them, but they had been almost too kind to me. When I first met them, they seemed to shine – they were happy. They had aspirations. They had friends, and they had reason to love and protect others. They had practically glowed to me at that time. They were perfect.

_ **They had...** _

That was what I had needed then. If they were surrounded by halos of light, I must have carried my dark aura with me everywhere I went. I couldn't get past my upbringing. I couldn't rise above myself, in the end. But they must have anticipated that; they must have guessed that I couldn't be changed. But they tried, and their light dimmed my darkness, even if only a little bit, and for a short time.

Black*Star was obnoxious and loud, but he was a good person at heart. If he ever thought something was wrong, he would try to wrench it out of me, prepared to help in any way possible (but preferably if it involved beating someone up for me).

Tsubaki was a lot like me, I think. She was a lot braver and a better person overall, I know, but she understood things that a lot of people don't. She wouldn't try to work an awkward conversation out of anyone. She understood the benefits of just...being. She would sit quietly with me when I refused to talk, and never even betrayed a hint of discomfort.

Kid was...neurotic. He had an obsession with symmetry that he never, ever got over. I remember hiding from him as he searched frantically for me, desperate to "fix" my hair. I wish I had let him now. He was the first person beside Maka to accept me. He talked to me openly, even as I shied away and avoided eye contact. He told me we were friends, and that was one of the kindest things I've ever been told.

Liz was like Kid. She tried to give me a makeover once and it...didn't turn out well. But she tried, and it was the effort that made my day. Patty was, if anything, my opposite. She was hyperactive and bubbly and cute, and it lightened my spirits to just be around her.

As for Soul, he and I were only ever tolerant of each other – we shared a sense of commitment to Maka that always led to silent disagreements, jealousy, and staredowns that I always backed away from first. He loved Maka as much as I did, though, and he was kind to me in the final moments that I spent with him, so I grew to love him as much as I did the others.

But the doors of madness only open one way. I let it in, and it wouldn't leave. I ended up hurting them all, and being locked away, apart from them forever.

_ **Did you see... ** _

_ **Did you hear... ** _

My time stopped. I'm forever suspended here, doomed to stare out this one-way mirror forever. They moved on, however, and I watched them grow.

I saw Black*Star grow into a war god. He fulfilled his dream, and I wish I could say it took his ego down a few notches, but that is sadly not the case (he did evolve into a more gracious personality, however). He was always fiery, but he became a warmer, gentler spirit – he stayed at Shibusen and became a martial arts teacher, and I'm sure it's needless to say that his students adored him.

Tsubaki remained as motherly as ever, and became a wonderful mother to her own children. She emerged from her shell as she grew older, and told colorful stories of the war against Asura to Black*Star's students. I nearly cried when she included me and didn't portray me as a villain, so much as...a friend.

Kid gradually became used to his position as the Shinigami, and settled the dispute between Shibusen and the witches once and for all. He raised many great Meisters and weapons, but there were no Death Scythes created once he took the throne. He never lost his love of symmetry; there were several alterations to the school and the city in the months following his enthronement. Liz and Patty stayed faithfully by Kid's side until the end. Liz gave birth to Kid's child, and Patty remained her immature, bouncy self for the rest of her life.

Soul was the last Death Scythe, which obviously enhanced his coolness. He married the Meister who had helped him achieve that title, and lost his fear of playing the piano in front of people. He opened a music store on an inconspicuous little corner in Death City, where he sold records, gave lessons, and independently composed music.

_ **They moved forward...** _

As much as it filled me with pride to see them living their lives, however, my guilt always emerged to bring me back down. I felt terrible knowing what I had done before I was sealed away. It had been like looking through a tinted window, seeing what I was doing, seeing the fear in the eyes of people who I had loved, and not being able to do a thing about it.

_ **Please, please tell me...** _

I saw their fear, I saw their pain. It was the least I could do to separate myself from them. I erected a barrier between us when I used Brew, and I still feel that things worked out better this way. I was fifteen when we were separated.

_ **They were...** _

It was extremely difficult for me to come to terms with the fact that I was imprisoned on the moon for eternity, but it was even harder to grasp the fact that eternity means _forever._ That I would be in the same position all over again, trapped behind a tinted window, watching my friends live out their lives, grow old, and die. It was hard for me to understand until it started happening.

_ **I could say it...(full verse)** _

Patty was the first to go. She was killed protecting Kid. I watched her unfurling from her weapon form with bated breath, and felt her pain clearly as she blocked the blow. It was a brave effort, and her final words were those of an old soul. She was only twenty-three and still childish as ever, so I was astonished to hear the uncharacteristically wise words that she uttered to her distraught sister and Meister as she slipped off into oblivion. They weren't the words of a scared little kid, but those of a mother, the mother that she and her sister had always been to their Meister: "Kid, I have to go now...take care of Liz. I'm glad I saved you, so shut off your tears and please, please be the best Shinigami-sama ever. I know you won't be symmetrical, but just pretend I'm there, in your hand, just like always. Bye-bye, Kiddo..."

Tsubaki and Black*Star died together on a mission. They had infiltrated an army bunker full of Kishin eggs, and while they had managed to kill the majority of them off, one escaped and pulled a lever. I had the same sinking feeling as when Patty died, and moments later, the bunker self destructed.

When the dust cleared, the two were holding hands. They smiled at each other as their heartbeats faded. Black*Star was thirty years old, and Tsubaki nearly thirty-three.

Soul composed a great many pieces in his lifetime, but I never heard one so sad as the improvisation he played the day he died. He had been diagnosed with cancer years earlier, and he had fought through chemotherapy and surgery until he was told that it wasn't doing any good - he gave up on treatment and felt much better. He was happy in his last few months; he finally faced his family and lavished his attention on his son, Wes. It was raining the day he died, and his last song to the world was my favorite. He played to the slamming of the rain against the window, then quietly stood, walked to the bed he shared with his wife, and lay down. He died hours later, holding Maka's hand. He was forty-six.

Liz died in New York City, the place in which she had first been saved by Kid when she was just a teenager. She was getting up in years and decided to go back and face her childhood before it was too late. She visited all of the landmarks she and her sister had once known so well, and started making a scrapbook of her experiences. She wrote as if she were talking to her sister, who had been dead for over forty years by then. On her last day there, she called Kid. "I'll be home tomorrow. I'm just going for one more look around." She was caught in an alleyway by thugs, who robbed and shot her. She bled out in that alley with no one nearby, and I watched it. It may be selfish of me to assume that I understand what she thought in her last few moments, but she looked up at the night sky in such a way that I almost thought that she knew I was there with her. When she finally died, it was a relief to both of us. She was sixty years old.

Kid was the last to pass on. He did so in a way so similar to that in which his father did that it reopened the wounds from that time for both of us. The son that he had borne with Liz finally realized his full potential, forcing Kid to move on. That was only a few years after Liz died, and he smiled, knowing that he would be reunited with both his weapons once more. He was eighty-eight years old, and I couldn't help but wonder if he had planned the date of his death.

It's been ages since they all died, but they still don't seem to be gone.

_ **I could say it but...(full verse)** _

They were all my friends, and I felt it when they passed on. I felt their pain as clearly as if it had been my own. I assume that it's part of my punishment. Time is hard to understand here. It feels like just yesterday that I was there with them, that we were all alive, on earth, together.

_ **Did you touch them...** _

I still get a sinking feeling every time I think of them. However, I know that this moment...this death will be the hardest for me. I don't know if I'm ready to let go of her yet.

_ **They make me...** _

Maka, my first friend. The reason I sealed myself with Asura in the first place. The reason I ever did anything, really. I never understood myself or other people, but Maka was always there to help me. I love her more than anyone else that I met in my lifetime. I've watched her more closely than any of the others. I'm happiest when she's happy, and when she's upset, it devastates me. She is the one that I still can't imagine living without. She is the one that I just can't imagine dying; she seems too strong.

But that dreaded feeling is back, and I know that it is time. I don't know what will happen after this.

_ **Was there...** _

Maka has evolved immensely since I first met her. She is no longer the short-tempered, perfectionistic, and, as much as I hate to admit it, somewhat immature girl she was then. She went through college and achieved a high degree, then settled down to become a mother and an author. She wrote several books, fiction and nonfiction. Her nonfictional books were primarily guides and short stories about moments from her childhood and teenage years that she remembered the best. Her fictional books were full of insane and wacky characters based on Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, Soul, and...me. They became bestsellers not only in Nevada, but worldwide. They were translated into fifteen different languages. She started writing shortly after Patty died, but continued on until a few years ago. Not many people know what her books are based on, or how much pain writing about each friend that died brought to Maka's soul.

Maka always had trouble recovering from every death that occurred. She had once asked Kid personally if she could start a small graveyard separate from the Death Room, and of course, he consented.

The first memorial in it was a small black cross dedicated to me ("Crona Makenshi, Unknown – 2013"). Patty was buried there when she died as well ("Patricia Thompson, 2003 – 2020"), followed by Tsubaki and Black*Star, sharing a tombstone ("Black*Star, 2001 – 2031", and "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, 1999 – 2031"). Liz was then buried right next to Patty ("Elizabeth Thompson, 1997 – 2057"). There was another black cross in memorial to Kid ("Death the Kid, aka Shinigami-sama, 2000 – 2088"), and finally, a tombstone above Soul's grave that reads: "Soul 'Eater' Evans, 2000 – 2046" and "Maka Albarn Evans, 2000 - _." It is a small graveyard on a small hill, but it serves its purpose well. We're all there together. Maka has visited it every day since the first stone was placed, bringing flowers for every person remembered within it. It's been over eighty years, and she's been so faithful to all of us...I hope someone remembers to bring her flowers when she's gone.

_ **They were...** _

Maka remains the smartest person I've ever known. She's still as fiery as ever, but her age has taught her patience. She raised a talented Meister with Soul – a child (whom I think I already mentioned) named Wes. He has a family of his own now. I watch as they enter the hospital to say their last goodbyes to Maka. I watch as she smiles at them and tears fill their eyes. She kisses her grandchildren on the forehead and they are sent off to stay at the academy with the current Shinigami, Kid's son. She holds Wes's hand and closes her eyes.

It's close now.

I don't know if I can handle this.

_ **I could say...(full verse)** _

"Wes," Maka begins weakly. Her voice is softer and roughened with age, but it's still _her _voice. Her son looks up and grips her hand anxiously. "Wes, play me a song, please. I want to hear your music one last time before I go."

"I-I left my violin in the car, mom-"

"Please get it. I promise I won't die until you get back." Maka smiles at her bitter joke. Her once fair skin is now wrinkled. She has deep worry lines in her forehead and under her mouth, and crow's feet branch out from her still-youthful eyes. Her face has changed, but it's still _her_ face.

"A-alright, Mom." Wes stands up and hurries out the door, leaving Maka alone in the room. Her heart monitor beeps steadily. She's so old and so frail, her body so changed from the strong one that I remember. But under her weak, ninety-nine year old body, she's still thirteen. Through all of the things she's endured, she's still my Maka. She still has the same heart.

It's quiet for a few moments, and then Maka speaks. "I know you're watching me," she says to the ceiling. She can tell I'm here. I don't know how to respond to her, though I desperately want to. "You've always been watching me," she continues. "You never forgot me. And I never forgot you. I'm so, so sorry that I never came back for you..." she trails off.

I want to scream, I want to cry, I want to comfort her. _It's alright! I was never upset! There was no way you could have come!_ But I can't do anything. It's the most helpless feeling in the world.

"I couldn't help you, after all you went through...I _promised_ to come back for you, Crona. And I never did. I didn't help. I didn't help any of the others when they died. All I can do is read and write and throw fits...I haven't changed a bit."

_No! No, Maka! It's not your fault at all! You couldn't have done anything!_

"I'm sorry. But I'm so glad that you're there. I'm so selfish...here I am being glad that you suffered through the deaths of all of our friends with me, when I'm about to die and leave you alone...It's so helpless. I can't do anything for you. You're stuck and I feel so...so bad..."

_It's my own fault, Maka!_

"But I want to thank you for everything you've done. I'm so sorry about...everything, but thank you anyway. I feel like I have a personal angel. I can always feel you when you're nearby. I miss everyone, and I miss you. I'm going to be reunited with them soon, but..." a tear trickles down her cheek and anger overwhelms me. Anger at everything. At everyone. Why am I stuck here? It's not _fair!_

Wes raps gently at the door, then opens it. "Mom? Who are you talking to?"

"No one," Maka replies, flicking her tears away as her son removes his violin from the case. Maka smiles. "I'm so glad that you're a musician, just like your father."

Suddenly I know what to do to thank her. To tell her that I'm here, to say goodbye. The last time I saw her was when our souls were placed in Soul's first full composition, the one that was to give them the strength to combat the Kishin. Wes lifted the violin to his shoulder and I focus as hard as I can. Those souls are still here, that composition is still here somewhere...I find it just as Wes begins to play.

He thinks it's improv, but Maka knows better. Tears fill her eyes and she smiles as she hears the souls of all of her friends who had passed on.

Black*Star. Tsubaki. Soul. Kid. Liz. Patty. Me. Her father. Lord Death. Stein. Sid. Everyone – everyone's souls ringing together in a swift movement of the fingers and the lifting of the bow.

_ **I could say...(full verse)** _

Maka lays back and closes her eyes, relishing the notes, remembering. Tears flow down her cheeks, and I would be crying too, if I could. She sighs as Wes finishes the song with the note of Maka's soul.

"Thank you," she whispers, to both Wes and me. "Thank you." Her son grasps her hand and I feel the gentle tugging of her soul.

_ **They were...** _

Maka's soul floats from her body, up and away to wherever it is destined to be. She smiles as the heart monitor pauses and then holds one long note.

They're all gone now. It's only me left.

_ **Now they're all...  
** _

* * *


	17. 5/29/2015-6/12/2015: Initium Novum (Soul Eater)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SCREAMING this was a request from the infamous Crona Guy. I don't know if he was aware that I was a minor but thinking back I'm uncomfortable that I interacted with him as much as I did, even if it was with caution after I learned about...the way he was. Our conversation wasn't ever anything salacious but...dude.
> 
> I don't remember literally anything from this except that it was a story about saving Crona from the moon and I wrote it before I started using they/them pronouns for Crona.

**WELL HELLO THERE.**

**This is a story prompt from Ynot7 (check his stuff out, he's pretty amazing :D). I was planning a oneshot, but there were just too many ideas jangling around in my head (heh...jangling) and I had to make it longer. THIS IS JUST A FIRST CHAPTER, IT IS VERY SHORT AND KIND OF LAME. I HAVE SOME PLANS. PLEASE DO NOT FRET. LET US HOPE THAT I DO NOT ABORT THIS STORY. OF COURSE, YOU CAN ALWAYS HELP THIS NOBLE CAUSE BY REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING. YOUR DONATION WILL MAKE A DIFFERENCE.**

**So, yeah. I'm hoping to write some longer chapters later, so don't fear (the reaper XD). This is just to kickstart the whole thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. But it is actually probably blatantly by this point that I am not, in fact, Atsushi Ohkubo.**

**So, without further ado...**

* * *

"Shinigami-sama?" Maka poked her head around the corner of the entrance to the Death Room. She had assumed that since it had been occupied by the new Shinigami, it would be more...symmetrical, but it was virtually unchanged. Cartoonish clouds still floated across the indoor sky, and crosses of varying sizes leaning precariously to one side or the other were still stuck into the ground randomly. The new Shinigami stood in front of his mirror, back turned to Maka. No one but the two were present.

Hearing the voice, Kid turned around, smiling almost indiscernibly at Maka. He beckoned for her to come closer, and she did so, cautiously. She stepped up onto the platform and stood at eye level with the boy. She felt strangely uncomfortable around him since he had become the Shinigami. He was on a different level now, and she felt like she knew him less well than she had when he was just Death the Kid, the symmetry obsessed, self-proclaimed academy student, adorable and childlike one moment, serious and businesslike the next.

"Maka," the boy said her name as if it was a statement of great importance.

Maka bowed deeply to the boy. "At your service, Shini-" she trailed off at the feeling of the boy's hand on her shoulder. She straightened up slowly and noted the serious expression in his eyes.

"Maka, just call me Kid," the Shinigami asked of her in a tone that sounded almost _pleading._ "Please."

A miniscule smile graced the girl's lips. "Okay, Kid." Her gaze held his for a few moments before she collapsed into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Kid paused, startled by the sudden physical contact, but slowly relaxed into the hug, smiling wider than he had in days.

"Thank you, Maka," he whispered.

"No, I should be the one thanking you, Kid. I...I-" Maka broke off and squeezed him.

"Are you crying?" Kid asked, worried. He felt Maka nod against his shoulder. "Why?"

"I'm so thankful...for your decision, Kid. I was worried that we would just leave him there...I was so worried, but I didn't want to say anything. I was afraid that everyone would think I was crazy."

"Some people do," Kid informed her.

"I don't give a damn what they think. I'm just happy that I'll get to see Crona again."

Kid took a deep breath, backing out of the hug. "Now, Maka, we don't-"

The Shimigami was interrupted by a loud whoop from the other end of the room as Black*Star bounded in, Tsubaki in close pursuit. "Hey, guys, you ready? We're goin' to the moon!"

Maka wiped her eyes quickly, composing herself, and turned to the blue-haired meister. "Yeah, whenever Soul decides to show up."

"And Liz and Patty," Kid added. "Where are they all?"

As if in answer to his question, Kid hardly finished speaking before Soul, Liz, and Patty all miraculously entered the room together.

"And where have you three been?" the Shinigami inquired, tapping his foot impatiently, his teenage attitude emerging from behind his businesslike facade. "We've been waiting."

Soul ascended the steps of the platform first, jerking his thumb back at the two sisters. "I got roped into housecleaning," he grumbled.

"Whose house?" Kid began, sounding slightly panicked. "Whose house did you-"

"We made Crona's room all pretty," Patty interrupted, bouncing up toward her meister. "An' I drawed him a picture. It's on the wall," she said proudly.

"Guys, we-" Kid started anew, only to be cut off again, this time by the older Thompson.

"Don't worry, Kid. It's symmetrical. We just thought it might be nice to come home to an actual room, not some cell in the basement. It's a symmetrical room, though," Liz repeated, misinterpreting the expression on her meister's face.

Kid sighed. Maybe it was best not to say anything. Everyone seemed surprisingly excited to see Crona again. Mentioning anything now would just dampen their spirits, and the young Shinigami couldn't stand to do that.

"What are we waiting for?" Black*Star jumped into the conversation again. "Let's go kick some ass!"

"Remember the plan, Star," Tsubaki reminded her meister timidly.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," the war god crossed his arms and pouted. "I just wanted to kill some stuff."

"If all goes according to plan," Kid said, "there won't be a fight. It will be simple." His comrades (with the exception of Black*Star) nodded solemnly. "Alright. Go load up, I guess," the Shinigami ordered halfheartedly. The group obeyed without question. Maka, who had been strangely silent throughout the entire conversation, hung back.

"Do you want to talk?" Kid asked, placing a hand on his worried friend's shoulder.

"You were trying to say something that whole time," Maka looked at her boots. "And I think I know what it was."

Kid placed a hand under Maka's chin and tilted it up. She blinked when she found their gazes connected.

"Maka, even if we do try, there's no guarantee that we can save Crona. I don't understand the mechanics of these things, and...ugh. This would have been so much easier with Dad. I just don't know what to do. And even if we do succeed...Maka, what if he's still dangerous? What if I'm wrong? Then what do we do?" Kid looked away.

This time it was Maka's turn to grab her friend's gaze. "Kid, I trust Crona. I know you didn't see him, just before..." she paused, "...but...I promise he means well. He's fine now. And if something comes up, we can...deal with it."

Kid smirked at her reference. "I'm sure we can."

There was a moment of silence before Maka looked away. "But...does he want this?" she asked in a tone that was barely a whisper. "Does he want us to do this?"

"We could still call it off," Kid reminded her.

"No. I don't...no. I want to do this. I want to see it through. I told Crona that I would come back for him, and I'm going to hold true to my word. I'm going to save him. No matter," she continued when Kid opened his mouth to speak, "what obstacles we're going to have to face. I'll save him in any way we can, even if it _does_ mean that..." she trailed off.

"Hey slowpokes, what's taking so long?" Soul called from the Demon Airship.

"Nothing," Maka replied, masking her worry with ease. Kid looked on in awe. "We're just talking!" She turned back to Kid. "Let's do this. For Crona."

The Shinigami smiled at her softly. "For Crona," he agreed.

* * *

**I AGREE, THAT WAS SHORT. ES TUT MIR LEID. GOMEN. Sorry...**

**Tell me what you think!**

**See you next chapter,**

**-Squeeb100**

*******

**EDIT 6/7/15: I FIXED SOME STUFF THAT WAS HAVING QUESTIONS ASKED. ANYTHING THAT WASN'T FIXED WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER. Thanks so much for the feedback to anyone who gave any.**

**SO, yep. Here's chapter two. I've got a sort of plot here, but not really, so I'm totally open to ideas if more than three people actually like this. I really enjoy writing it, but I feel like my writing style gets a bit weird/repetitive in places. So I'll work on that one. I've got one chapter written ahead of time, so that's fun, and...yeah.**

**I'm not really sure if updating regularly is going to go so great. I'm super busy these first few weeks of summer, with volunteer work (Vacation Bible School, yaaayyy), driver's ed (I'm taking that so late XD), 4-H (IMMA WEAVE A BEANIE YASS), horses (I love it, but shows are exhausting and require so much preparation), babysitting (yay, children), and then a vacation for like three weeks. So Imma try, but it may not happen every Friday like I want it to right now, but we'll see. I'll try and write some stuff ahead of time so I can update from my phone while I'm out of town. :)**

**All that aside, to the four-ish people who enjoyed the first 700 words of this, here's some more *throws fanfiction at people.* To new people, I fling this in your general direction as well in the hopes that you will enjoy it. Have fun. Yay.**

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. I DON'T KNOW WHO WOULD THINK I DID.**

**Please review, as well. I'm sure I missed some things here, whether it be canon, characterization, or grammar/punctuation. I literally read through once, and all I caught was the pieces of my writing that always sound really awkward but I can't fix.**

**I'LL SHUT UP NOW I PROMISE. I'M SORRY. SHHHH.**

* * *

Maka never ceased to be amazed by how far the moon actually was from earth – she looked up at it every night and felt that it was close enough for her to jump up and brush her fingers against; in reality, however, it took several hours to reach the moon from Shibusen. Kid was piloting the Airship, so he was kept occupied, but the others were forced to find suitable uses for their spare time. Patty was playing cards with Black*Star, Soul, and Liz, and the incessant cries of "Patty cheated" and "Black*Star, cut it out!" echoed around the hull of the ship. Tsubaki had earbuds in to drown out the noise, and was curled up an a cushioned bench that stretched around the side of the ship, reading. Maka sat next to her, chin balanced on her hands, staring out the window at the miniscule world behind them.

Tsubaki looked up from her book and turned to Maka. "Are you okay?" she asked, popping out one of her earbuds. Maka, jolted out of her trance, snapped her gaze to the tall girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

"It's okay," Tsubaki reassured her friend. "You've just been in the same position for about an hour at this point, and I was wondering if you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm good," Maka replied, her focus returning to the navy blue sky. The light pinpricks of stars were visible in the distance, and, in the foreground, the moon. "I'm fine," she repeated.

"Are you nervous?" Tsubaki persisted. Maka sighed, wishing her friend would just look back at her book. Tsubaki stared at her expectantly, however.

"I guess," Maka returned, slumping down to rest her chin on the sill of the window. "I'm just a little bit scared. I don't know if this will work, or what's going to happen after this...I hate uncertainty. I hate not being sure of myself."

"It'll be fine, Maka," Tsubaki said gently, moving closer and gently embracing her friend. "We're going to be okay."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Patty! I saw that!" both girls snapped their heads around to witness the scene unfolding at the card table. Black*Star had sent his chair to the ground with a crash as he stood up, indignant.

"What?" Patty looked up and batted her lashes innocently. "I was just checking your cards."

"Patty, that's cheating," Liz reprimanded her sister gently. "Let's not cheat in card games." She took her sister's clump of cards and shuffled them against the table. After straightening them, she fanned them out and handed them to Patty, who very quickly managed to land them in a state of disarray once again. Liz sighed. "Kid would be ashamed of you, girl." Patty giggled.

"It's not like you haven't cheated either, Black*Star," Soul chimed in, leaning back with his feet crossed on the table.

"But I haven't cheated in this game – it's impossible! And this girl still manages to do it!"

"Black*Star, it's possible to cheat in Hearts," Liz said.

"Wait, Hearts? What game are we playing?" Black*Star looked frantically at his friends.

"What game are _you_ playing?" There was another crash as Soul burst out laughing and fell backwards. Maka stifled a giggle. Black*Star pursed his lips and crossed his arms, huffing in frustration. Sighing, Tsubaki stood and made her way over to his side.

"I'll help you, Star," she smiled, placing a hand on her meister's arm. "Hey, Maka, wanna play?" she asked, looking over her shoulder to address the Scythemeister.

"Sure," Maka smiled, standing to join her friends. It was nice to have returned to some form of normality. Nevertheless, there was a fragment of unease tugging at her soul. She hoped Tsubaki was right – that everything would play out as planned.

* * *

"Okay, everyone off. Nice and orderly, that's it," Kid directed the group as they stepped off of the Airship and onto the smooth black surface of the moon. The hardened blood was like polished ebony – it shone in some areas and was dull in others. The surface wasn't perfectly rounded, but textured with small craters and bumps that made the moon look as if someone had taken a pocketknife and whittled away at the surface. Beyond the black horizon was the navy sky, splattered with white stars. Earth was in the distance, the white brushstrokes of clouds morphing and flowing over the green-speckled surface.

Kid cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of his companions. "Now gather around me. This will only work if we do it right, and we have one try."

"No pressure or anything," added Soul, earning a glare from the Shinigami.

"Alright. Maka, do you have the pages?" asked Kid. Maka nodded and removed two yellowed pages from a pocket in her jacket. She presented them to Kid, who accepted and unfolded them. "I will use these pages from the Book of Eibon to create a connection, since Crona has the rest of the book and Brew in his possession. A reverse, say, of what was done to remove me from the book. We'll do this in an attempt to pull Crona out of the barrier – if we create this connection then it should be a domino effect. Maka, I want you to try and resonate with Crona's soul – this will be easier if we get help from the other side." The girl nodded in affirmation of his request. "The rest of you, stand by in case anything goes wrong." The rest of the group nodded.

"Uhm, Kid?"

"Yes, Patty?"

"I have a question."

A pause, then, "Yes, Patty?"

"What do we do when something goes 'wrong'?"

"_If_ something goes wrong, I don't know what it will be," Kid replied. "You have to be ready to take orders from me and react according to instinct."

"Okey dokey!" Patty jumped a little in excitement.

"Reassuring," Soul muttered. Kid ignored him this time around.

"Alright. Maka, on my mark," the Shinigami ordered. Maka nodded and stepped forward across the opaque surface of the moon. She broke away from the group and closed her eyes, reaching out into the black. Tendrils of her soul fingered the corners of the darkness, searching. She felt three souls here. She had to locate them, and pick Crona's out – it wasn't a difficult task, but the weight of the stakes resting upon it made Maka's palms sweat. She breathed deeply and extended her wavelength even further. _Where are you?_

_Here. _She felt the three of them – Crona, Asura, Ragnarok. They were in a kind of stasis, not moving or feeling. They were still. A wave of panic washed over her. _What's wrong? What's happening? How am I going to resonate with him?_

"Maka!" she heard Kid's voice on the edge of her consciousness. "Now!"

Maka's heart fluttered as she reached into Crona's soul and sent herself in through her wavelength. Her thoughts, her feelings, her memories – anything to wake it up, to jolt it into life. _Crona..._ She sent all of herself through. Crona's wavelength was similar enough to her own that she should be able to wake it up. But there was nothing.

"Maka, what's wrong?"

"Maka!"

"Shh, leave her alone."

"But Soul!"

"She's concentrating, leave her alone."

_Please respond. Please._ Maka felt a tear trace down her cheek. "Please," she whispered aloud. _I came back for you. Please respond. Please come back to me. _And she felt it – the smallest twinge of recognition from Crona's soul. _That's it, come on! You need to help. _The response grew stronger and Maka sighed in relief.

"Okay, Kid," she said. "Connection established. Go ahead." She poured herself in in an attempt to strengthen the connection, and then there was nothing once again. It snapped; she lost it. Maka stumbled backward, vision blurry, and was caught by something that she quickly identified as Soul.

"What happened?" her partner asked, concern in his voice.

"I don't know...I just lost the connection. Everything shut down. I don't know if that was supposed to happen, or..." she trailed off when she heard a sharp cry. Both Soul and Maka turned to see Kid regaining his balance after the pages were ripped from his hands. They now hung in midair, motionless, a thin glow emanating from within them. Maka watched with blurred vision as the black moon softened and the blood turned to liquid that surged upwards into the dark sky, blotting out the speckled stars. The wave of blood, after having unbalanced everyone who had been standing on the moon's surface,swept itself into a sphere, which hung in the air for a few moments as the glowing pages floated towards it.

"Uh...Kid?" Soul called to the Shinigami, not taking his eyes off of the sphere, "is this supposed to happen?"

Kid shrugged and raised his eyebrows, signaling that he had no more understanding of the situation than they did.

"Great," Soul muttered.

When the pages finally reached the blood, they were absorbed. A ripple shook the giant sphere, which slowly began to shrink as if being absorbed. So far everything was going well. A soft glow became visible as the orb decreased in size. The glow was soon identifiable as the connection between Eibon's items – soon all of the Black Blood had disappeared, and Brew, the Book of Eibon, and the loose pages floated in midair for a few moments before falling to the surface. And with them...

"Crona!" Maka called, surging to her feet and then collapsing.

"Take it easy, Maka," Soul warned his meister, placing a hand on her shoulder. Maka shrugged him off and jogged over to Crona, who was lying suspiciously still on the now yellow surface of the moon. Soul followed her, and the others trailed behind him at a distance. Maka kneeled next to her friend and noticed that his eyes were closed, his face relaxed as if in sleep. She pressed her fingers against the pulse point on his pale neck, and breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the pumping of his blood. Only as she pulled her hand away did Maka realize that her glove was in tatters and soaked with her own blood. She must have dug her nails into her palm while searching for Crona's wavelength. She brushed Crona's hair away from his eyes gently, smiled, and nodded back to her friends.

"We did it!" Patty called in excitement. Relief passed over the faces of each of Maka's friends as they processed the information. It hadn't been a waste, and everyone was still safe.

"Great. Now I don't have to be constantly thinking about boobs," Kid remarked, a tone of relief in his voice.

Soul kneeled next to Maka. "Let me take him. You look exhausted," he smirked.

"Thanks." Despite Maka's sarcastic tone, she returned his smile and stood up. Soul picked Crona up bridal style and began the walk back to the Airship, Maka following closely. Their friends were exchanging hi-fives and grinning. Kid opened the door to the passenger area of the Aeroplane and gestured for Soul and Maka to enter first; they did, and Soul laid Crona down gently across the bench next to the windows – the one previously occupied by Maka and Tsubaki. Maka sat down next to him and pulled his head up onto her lap.

"Cute," Soul smirked.

"Shut up," Maka replied in a tone that Soul had long been aware signified the approach of a Maka Chop. The scythe grinned and turned around to usher the others into the Airship. When he looked back over his shoulder at Maka, she was asleep, her head lolling to one side, with Crona in his sleeplike state, head on her lap.

"What I would give for a camera right about now," Tsubaki whispered, looking on over Soul's shoulder. "This is adorable."

"And I could hold whatever pictures you took over Maka's head as blackmail," Soul joked.

"I'm worried about them," Tsubaki admitted. "Maka's exhausted, that's clear, and I don't know what's wrong with Crona."

"We'll get Professor Stein to look at them once we get back," Liz told Tsubaki as she and her sister passed behind them to take their seats.

"And then Crona can go in his room! We made it super pretty!" squealed Patty. Soul shuddered at the memory of his experience with Interior Design.

"Yeah, that too," Liz agreed. "Don't worry, Tsubaki. We've done well this far – this plan was crazy, and still is, but we're getting there. Let's just take it one step at a time."

Tsubaki nodded in agreement as Black*Star finally boarded the plane. "What are we waiting for?" the overenthusiastic young meister asked. "Let's go home!"

* * *

**YAY THE END. AND THEN CRONA I PROMISE. *hisses* _I proomisseeeeee..._**

**Okay, well I'm leaving before this gets weirder.**

**Also, we had a HUGE thunderstorm last night. There was lighting so close to my house, and the longest I counted between flashes was two seconds. It was insane, especially for where I live. I don't know why I felt the need to tell the world that. But...okay. I may incorporate that into a story or write a oneshot for it, though. Because being scared of lightning is adorable. I actually love thunder and lightning, and it scared me sometimes with how loud it got.**

**OKAY IRRELEVANT WEATHER STORIES ASIDE,**

**ENJOY YOUR FRIDAY AND YOUR WEEKEND. YAYS.**

**-Squeeb100**

*******

**HAHA YAY AWKWARD CHAPTER.**

**I feel like this one is really bumpy. Im still trying to get a feel for this story and there are some parts that feel confusing, so...help.**

**ANSWERS ARE COMING. IMMA HAFTA ASK YALL TA CALM DOWN.**

* * *

Maka had dealt with worry before – it wasn't foreign to her. She worried constantly about her mother, and her grades, and her weapon partner. Every time she sprinted headfirst into a battle anxiety gripped her heart. She worried about her friends when they went on a mission and she didn't hear from them for a few days. Worry wasn't something new.

Skipping class for more than one day, however, was. Granted, she had been excused for a week to recover, but she was upset about all of the instruction she was missing – how long would it take for her to catch up? Not to mention the boredom. It had only been two days, and she'd already finished the only book in the library's fantasy section that she hadn't already read at least twice.

So she resorted to spending what was deemed by Soul an "unhealthy amount" of time in the infirmary with Crona.

She couldn't help it; she was worried about him.

Stein hadn't been able to tell what kind of condition Crona was in – he seemed to be unconscious, but in a type of coma at the same time. The scientist's hypothesis, however, had been that the effects of the Black Blood seal were still wearing off and that the swordsman would resurface within a few days. Maka, in hopes that this was the case, had hardly moved from her friend's bedside. Soul had convinced her to come home at night, but otherwise she was sedentary. She went from her bed to the chair beside Crona's, and then to hers again, returning in the morning as soon as her partner allowed her to leave.

Maka stared at her friend – he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. She realized that she had never actually seen Crona sleep, and wondered if it was usually like this, or if his sleep was plagued with nightmares. The scythemeister didn't get to wonder for much longer, however – her trance was dissolved by a sharp rapping at the door. She looked down at the clock next to Crona's bed. It was that late already?

"Come in," Maka called. The door swung open, revealing her father, currently reminiscent of a pack mule – on one hand he balanced a tray laden with various random food items from the cafeteria (he had been force-feeding Maka ever since she had returned from the moon), and his other was occupied by a stack of books and loose-leaf sheets of paper.

"Hi, Maka! I brought you your homework, and lots of yummy food!" Spirit Albarn trilled in an overly pleasant tone, practically _prancing_ into the room. Maka felt her eye twitch just ever so slightly. Her father had been less of an object of Maka's wrath since the two had resonated on the moon (they now understood each other much better), but she still classified the spunky man as a _pain in the ass._

"Thanks, Dad," Maka smiled as Spirit set the lunch tray on her lap and the incomprehensibly tall stack of books on the floor next to her. She had to give him points for trying. "That's a lot of homework," she remarked, peering over the arm of her chair. "What's Stein been teaching in the last two days? This is insane!"

"I think he dissected a fetal pig and then gave you all worksheets about the human body."

"Because?"

"He likes dissecting," Spirit explained.

Maka looked at him in disbelief. "Oh _really._ I hadn't noticed. It's really not like that's all we learn about in his class."

"What are you supposed to be learning about?"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it's _not _along the lines of 'how many headaches can Formaldehyde cause.' Because that's pretty much all we learn on any given day," Maka explained, picking a piece of fried chicken up off of the platter and biting into it. Spirit nodded in approval when he saw her chewing. They sat in silence for a few moments, Maka chewing her chicken and Spirit observing intently, until Maka broke the silence.

"Uh, Dad? Could you leave?"

Hurt flashed across Spirit's face, but he quickly regained his composure. "Oh, um...sure," he replied dejectedly, pushing his chair back into the corner and moping toward the door. Upon reaching it, he turned around with an exaggerated sigh. "Are you sure you won't be lonely?"

"I'm not," Maka replied.

"Are you _sure_?" her father pressed, leaning forward.

"I'm sure. I'm not lonely. I have all this...chicken...and pizza...stuff."

"Okay," Spirit sighed, opening the door and slowly exiting the room. "I just thought you would want someone to talk to..."

"Stop being dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic," came the sullen reply as the man painstakingly closed the door behind him. "I just want you to let me in." The door shut with a gentle _thunk_.

"Dramatic," Maka hissed. She inwardly admitted that she felt sorry for her father, but she didn't know how to let him get close to her. She didn't trust him to not do to her what he had done so many times – to her and to other women. There was no guarantee that she wouldn't be betrayed. So she shut him out and tried to ignore him – although, she reflected, that was getting harder as each day passed since they had resonated. She had felt his soul, and, in doing that, realized his innermost feelings – his pain, his loneliness – and wondered if they had something to do with his womanizing. She had felt his love for her and his excitement as he fought with his daughter. She knew he loved her; she just didn't know how much, or for how long.

After all, he had loved her mother, too.

Sighing, Maka shook her head to clear it. It was no use thinking about that now.

What was done was done.

* * *

"Maka. Maka."

The blonde lifted her head to see the face of her irritated partner overhead. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Hi," Soul replied tersely. "Get up. You're going back to the apartment to sleep."

"Why?" came the groggy reply.

"Why? Because it's ten o' clock. Because when I came in here to get you, I found out that you fell asleep in the infirmary. Because I said so. So get up and move it."

"No. I'm staying."

"Why?"

"Because you're not the boss, and I don't want to walk all the way home. So I'm staying."

"No you're-" Soul paused, a quizzical expression reshaping his features. "Did you see that?"

Maka glared at her partner. "See what?" she asked, the irritation in her voice causing her words to come out more like a statement.

"No, I'm serious. Crona. I swear, he just...moved."

Maka stared at him blankly.

"I'm not kidding," Soul insisted. "His hand just twitched."

"Wait, are you serious?" after another moment of staring at Soul, excitement crept into Maka's tone and she whipped around to face Crona.

"_No," _Soul responded sarcastically. "I was totally kidding."

"Maybe he's waking up!" Maka cried incredulously, ignoring her partner's bitterness. "Should we call Stein?"

"I don't know." Soul sat down on the arm of Maka's chair. "He's probably at home with Marie. She's really close to having her baby. We should leave him alone; besides, maybe I imagined it."

"No, you didn't – all three soul wavelengths are getting stronger now. He's waking up. I really think we should call Stein."

"I don't know," the albino repeated. "Don't you think having too many people in here at once might...you know...freak him out?" Soul indicated Crona. When Maka returned the Death Glare to her partner, he faced her fearlessly. "Maka, that man scares _me_. And face it, we don't _know_ what will happen. The last time we saw Crona, he was...kinda..." he searched for the gentlest words he could possibly use, "hell-bent on destroying...everything."

"Exactly why we'd be safer with Stein here," Maka insisted. Yet another staring competition ensued, this one won by Maka.

"Fine. Fine," Soul agreed. "I'm going to Nygus's office to use her phone. Be careful." He stood up and strode to the door.

"What do you think I'm goanna do, _break _him?"

"No," Soul replied seriously as he closed the door behind him. "I'm afraid _he_ might break _you._ I'll go fast." And with that, he left the room.

Maka sighed and rolled her eyes. She was fine, right? Just fine. It was okay. She trusted Crona. She was safe. She flinched when his nose twitched, then regained her composure and decided that she was pathetic. Very, very pathetic.

A small groan escaped Crona's lips. Yep. Definitely waking up. Maka sat as quietly as she could, waiting for her friend to rejoin the world. A few moments later, it happened with a bang.

A surge of fear exploded from within Crona's soul, causing Maka to tense. Her friend's breathing hastened as he thrashed around, throwing the hospital bed into a state of disarray. She gasped as his eyes flicked open – she tried a smile, but it did nothing to calm him.

_He doesn't recognize me_, she thought as he stilled, no longer thrashing but still practically gasping for air. He was terrified, and Maka had absolutely no idea what to do. So she did the only thing she could; in one swift movement, she swept him into a hug and held him there, no matter how hard he struggled, until she felt him physically relax. Then she slowly backed away and allowed him to sink back down onto the bed, breathing slowed and eyes just a bit calmer.

"You okay?" Maka asked, feeling drained. The whole ordeal had been over within moments, but it had sucked the life out of her. Crona nodded once. The movement was barely visible, but a wave of relief surged over Maka as soon as she saw it. "Good. I was worried for a second there."

"Sorry," Crona whispered hoarsely. Maka breathed once, heavily, and pulled her friend into another hug.

"Oh my God, you have no idea how worried I was," she whispered into his hair. "I'm so glad you're alright. We're okay."

"Are you crying?" The question was answered quickly by Maka's soft sniffling. Crona slowly lifted his arms and returned his friend's embrace, a bit more hesitantly. "Please don't" he whispered. Maka, swallowing, pulled away. She wiped her eyes with a sleeve and smiled through her tears.

"I won't cry any more. I'm happy, see?"

* * *

**WHAT IS LIFE, EVEN.**

**IS THIS AS AWKWARD TO READ AS IT WAS TO WRITE BECAUSE DAMN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The next fic I posted was "Run," which you can also find on Ao3. If anyone actually journeyed this deep into my personal hell, I hope you gained something from it. Formatting these for posting brought back lots of memories and I'm really happy that I decided to archive these here, because as awkward as they are they're a part of my history and also a minuscule part of fandom history, and that's what Ao3 was created to preserve.


End file.
